<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince's Dilemma by brokenlittleboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543115">The Prince's Dilemma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlittleboy/pseuds/brokenlittleboy'>brokenlittleboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ballroom Dancing, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Class Issues, Enemies to Lovers, Harems, Homophobic Language, Horseback Riding, Imperialism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Political Alliances, Prince Jared Padalecki, Prince Jensen Ackles, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revolution, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Top Jensen, sexual awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlittleboy/pseuds/brokenlittleboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Jared was a proud advocate for his seaside country of Santonia until the imperialist superpower, Auston, conquered them. Prince Jared is torn away from his family and forced to be a treaty bride and pleasure servant to the smug Prince Jensen. Jared comes from a homely, prudish land, and is shocked and appalled when he arrives in Auston and finds it a land of drinking, public sex, orgies, and domination. While trying to free himself from Auston's grasp, Jared must come to terms with his own repression and abuse, and against his desires, he gets to know Jensen deeply. Over pleasure trainings, political meetings, secret revolutions, horse rides, and dances at the ballroom, Jared and Jensen grow closer. Jensen teaches Jared how to embrace pleasure, and Jared teaches Jensen how to stand up for the people. Together, they must try to change things, facing off against a multitude of enemies, including each other, and Jensen's violent and powerful father, Gaius.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermiethefrog/gifts">kermiethefrog</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally wrote this for the J2BigBang 2020 but withdrew when no artists mentioned it anywhere in the claims comments. I only want to collaborate with willing partners, so I am sharing it on my own! Please excuse the obvious lack of art.</p><p>Please heed the warnings and tags. Thank you for reading.</p><p>New chapters will be posted every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. This work is already complete and will be posted in full within a few weeks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Royal Seat of the Austonian Empire was a sprawling white and silver stone estate with five different wings.</p><p> </p><p>The castle was fortified by a beautiful, clear moat, and the main building sat on the top of a wide hill.</p><p> </p><p>The surrounding city, Emera, was the crown jewel of Auston. It rolled over hills and straddled the river. It was massive and cultured, unrivalled across the entire planet.</p><p> </p><p>And, at the center of that network of luxury and wealth, was Prince Jensen Ackles, socialite extraordinaire, and second in line to the throne of Auston.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen stood in his quarters. He stood in his boudoir, surrounded by mirrors. He stared at his naked reflection. He was hard. He flexed his thighs, admiring the strong cuts of muscle running down his legs. He was in fabulous condition, and always had been. Even when sick or angry, Jensen never strayed from near perfection.</p><p> </p><p>He was surrounded by a large retinue of servants. Men and women circled him, all of them wearing sheer, glittering clothes that hung to their curves and let Jensen catch glimpses of areolas, lips, heads, and other kinds of wonderful anatomies.</p><p> </p><p>A tall woman wearing sparkling body paint approached him with a little golden affair that would hang from Jensen’s shoulders and cinch at the waist with a leather belt. He eyed it closely, but shook his head. She hurried out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Next, a man bowed before Jensen, holding a pearl white robe in his mouth. Jensen took it with a chuckle. This would show off his angles.</p><p> </p><p>“This one,” he announced, and his servants went to work dressing him, applying his makeup and perfumes, and pleasing him in every way imaginable.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Jensen strolled out of his room, his body was loose and moved with an easy swagger, matching his attitude.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jensen instructed two of his male attendants with the largest asses to throw the doors open to the gala room as loudly as possible. They did as instructed, and the entire gathering of royals and various powerful elites went silent and turned to ogle Jensen as he strode through the room, precisely as late as he wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p>Some people stood, mingling and touching. Others stayed seated, eating or pleasuring each other or both. Jensen walked past them all, joining his silver-haired father on a glass dais at the far end of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Jensen,” Gaius called out, his powerful voice echoing. “So good of you to join us.”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen bowed before his father with a smirk. “Father.”</p><p> </p><p>His mother eyed him up and down. She had one breast bare, the other covered in priceless jewels. “I like the color,” she said, like Jensen knew she would.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen sat on his throne beside his parents, keeping his legs wide open to gloat to any interested parties. His father finished his champagne, then tapped the edge of the empty flute with his spoon.</p><p> </p><p>The audience turned to face them, murmurs silenced by Gaius’ powerful energy.</p><p> </p><p>“Friends, countrymen, visitors, esteemed guests,” Gaius began, “I cannot begin to describe how pleased I am to see you all here. I hope you’ve enjoyed your fair share of games, food, and sex. As I’m sure you’re all aware, this is no empty celebration. No, today we look forward to a new era in Austonian history.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused, and received cheers and claps. He waited for the applause to die down before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“Each year, the Austonian Empire grows larger. Recently, we acquired the coastal country of Santonia, known for its lush farms and vineyards. With Santonia’s power, Auston can only grow in size. Everything we see--and everything beyond the horizon--will soon be ours. Only then will the entire planet dine, wine, and fuck in excess. To Auston!”</p><p> </p><p>“To Auston!” The crowd echoed back, raising their glasses and drinking.</p><p> </p><p>Gaius raised a hand to quiet the excited gossip. “My eldest son, Jasper, has been sent to aid Santonia in their transition to Austonian life. Santonia is savage and backward, so they will need assistance in adopting our ways. Their king and queen have been subdued.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a gift, for all of you, and for my son, Jensen,” Gaius called out. “While Santonia may be full of backward people, they are very easy on the eyes. Servants, please bring out Prince Jared of Santonia.”</p><p> </p><p>The audience gasped, volume rising in excited murmurs. Four of Gaius’ servants disappeared behind the dais and returned with an impossibly tall man in tow. Jensen eyed him in curiosity. He knew his father intended to surprise him today, but he hadn’t expected this.</p><p> </p><p>Jared was tan, with long, wavy brown hair falling to his shoulders. He was stiff as the guards dragged him onto the dais. Interestingly, he kept his head raised, eyes roving around the room in obvious distaste. Jensen snorted into his champagne flute.</p><p> </p><p>He was wearing the overly modest, prudish flour sack robes of Santonian culture, obscuring all of his form. Gaius stood, standing next to Jared. He grabbed Jared’s ass and Jared flinched.</p><p> </p><p>“A fine specimen,” Gaius called out to the audience. “Who wants to see more?”</p><p> </p><p>The room fell into uproar, the people just as eager to see Jared’s beauty as Jensen.</p><p> </p><p>Gaius nodded to the guards. Jensen barely heard Jared’s protests over the audience’s jeering. Within moments, Jared’s robes had been ripped and torn off him, revealing his naked body to the world. Jared tried to curl inward and cover parts of his body, but the guards restrained him and forced him upright, unable to hide.</p><p> </p><p>Jared’s entire face was red, but Jensen didn’t care about Jared’s face.</p><p> </p><p>He cared about Jared’s body.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen had found himself to be a stunning example of male beauty, but he thought he might have some competition in Jared. Jared was all muscles, but with an interesting twist: he had a tiny, delicate waist, but broader hips and a round, feminine ass.</p><p> </p><p>He had the androgyny that many royals so admired, and he wore it well, despite his misplaced shame and modesty.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen stepped forward, and Jared’s eyes jerked over to him. They locked eyes on each other.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen smiled. He stepped into Jared’s space. He held a hand out to one of the servants in waiting. A girl rushed forward and put a baby blue collar in his hand with a little silver tag that read “PROPERTY OF JENSEN.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared watched, not struggling, as Jensen put it around Jared’s neck and secured it with a lock. He winked at Jared and pocketed the key.</p><p> </p><p>Jared raised his head, staring down at Jensen in arrogance, in a challenge.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen cocked his head and responded to that challenge by reaching down and squeezing Jared’s balls. The look was wiped right off Jared’s face, as expected.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen nodded, and the servants took Jared away. The audience clapped, and the next course was served: all desserts now, jellies and pies and scones. With attention diverted, Jensen was free to muse about Jared.</p><p> </p><p>Jared was beautiful, yes, but predictable. Exactly what Jensen expected from a Santonian prince. Jensen had no concerns about breaking him in, and his cock woke up a little at the thought of finally mounting that stallion.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen grabbed a scone from a passing servant. Yes, Jared was a fine present, and Jensen was excited to play with him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Jared was sick of being carted around like a mule.</p><p> </p><p>The last few months of his life had been absolute hell. He’d watched his people killed, his family attacked, his community eviscerated. He was separated from his loved ones, pushed about by a people with no shame. He was completely at the mercy of a family of power-hungry, cruel royals.</p><p> </p><p>He glared at the colorless stone walls of the cold castle. They were constant reminders that he was far from his warm and colorful home. He was herded up countless staircases and down winding halls. He was still naked, another reminder of his place here. He felt the collar at all times, pressing against his throat. If he was shoved too roughly, it jingled.</p><p> </p><p>A door was opened before him and he bit down a burst of rage at the sight of the spoiled prince.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen. A cocky groper, pun intended.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen smiled at him, eying him up and down like a tasty dish. “Jared,” Jensen said. “Welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared kept silent.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen chuckled. “You’re a guest of Auston now, boy,” he said. “You can leave that modesty by the door.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared lifted his head. “It’s not modesty, it’s dignity.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dignity,” Jensen repeated, circling Jared, making Jared’s hackles raise. “Is that what you call a little isolated country that didn’t have the weapons or the people to fight back? Or were you too busy tending to the cows.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Apologies if I hit a nerve,” he said, completely unbothered by Jared’s outburst. “You’ve proven to me you’ll need some… acclimating.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared laughed. “Did you mean to say that I’d need to be pushed between dishonest men like a horse in the stalls?”</p><p> </p><p>A flash of irritation marred Jensen’s features. “You could at least try to understand our culture to save your head.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Disappointing. So be it.” Jensen turned away from him, and gestured to three men sprawled across couches on the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Jared’s heart picked up. He’d always intended to die with honor, but he hadn’t exactly planned on doing it right now. Maybe he should have kept his tongue in his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>The three men got up, casually wrangling Jared and forcing him to bend over a velvet plum loveseat. They forced his shoulders down easily even as he struggled, pushing his ass into the air.</p><p> </p><p>Jared’s face went hot. He’d expected this, dreaded this, but again, had hoped he’d have some time before anyone tried this.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Jensen walk around behind him. He was caught off guard when a hand landed firmly on his right asscheek with a loud smack. His ass burned.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jared barked, feeling exposed, feeling like a pet.</p><p> </p><p>“Disciplining you,” Jensen said matter-of-factly. “I hope Santonians are capable of thinking twice before they speak.”</p><p> </p><p>Smack. Another one. Smack. The other cheek. There was a longer pause, and Jared let out a breath--</p><p> </p><p>Smack. He hissed. His ass must have been red like a tomato.</p><p> </p><p>One of the other servants whistled. “To touch a man’s skin so soft as that,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Jared knew a crowd had gathered. Fighting back was useless. He could only wait in torturous shame until Jensen grew bored.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen’s boredom arrived about twenty five slaps in. Jensen rubbed at his ass, squeezing at the meat there.</p><p> </p><p>The other servants helped Jared up, smirking hungrily at him.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen waved them away, and they dragged Jared off.</p><p> </p><p>“See you tomorrow, Prince Jared,” Jensen said.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jared was dragged off to a cramped and dusty hall deep in the bowels of the castle, where royals would never tread. Servants walked to and fro with places to be and people to please. Trays of food were pushed and laundries were thrown over shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>It was a busy place.</p><p> </p><p>He was introduced to the servants’ quarters, a long, low-ceilinged room with one slit window that let in a murky amount of light. Shabby cots were pushed together and pressed against the walls. People of all ages, sizes, and types were curled up together in various states of undress on all the beds.</p><p> </p><p>There seemed to be no concept of privacy or personal space here.</p><p> </p><p>It truly was hell.</p><p> </p><p>A robust woman whose massive breasts were easily visible under her sheer shirt came up to Jared. She had a look of authority about her, and Jared was proven right when she introduced herself as Rory, the head servant of the personal servants in the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Jared was to be taught how to be Jensen’s personal servant.</p><p> </p><p>He bit down a lightning bolt of rage. The royals here gloated about how well he’d be treated, that it was a privilege to stand beside Jensen. How he could “climb the ladder” of sorts and become a member of the elite, maybe stand by Jensen’s side as a paramour or a husband.</p><p> </p><p>Jared could tell he would be kneeling in front of Jensen more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>She led him over to a wiry woman with blonde hair down to her knees. “This is Sylvia,” Rory said. “She’ll help you out. Just do as she says and you won’t land yourself in any trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared nodded stiffly. He hadn’t said anything this whole time for fear of saying the wrong thing.</p><p> </p><p>Rory rolled her eyes and sauntered away.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvia eyed him up and down. She was the palest person Jared had ever seen and he looked away from the pinkness of other parts of her clearly on display.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, first things first, we’ve got to dress you,” she said. “If you walk around like this, people will think you’re giving them a taste.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” Jared snapped. He opened his mouth to complain about his disrespectful treatment, but closed it again when he realized he’d seen Sylvia with Jensen when he’d been dragged onto the dais.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged, seemingly taking no offense. “You’ll look good in anything. I’ll see what we have in your size.”</p><p> </p><p>She disappeared for a moment, and Jared stood by himself, hugging his arms around his body. He glanced at a group of servants sitting and eating on the edge of a bed. They caught his eye and their whispers and giggles increased in volume. Jared looked away.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvia returned with an armful of things. The first thing she gave him was a short dress that fell to his mid-thigh. It was made of a shimmering, soft pink material. Jared put it on without comment. He looked down at the lines of his body that were easily visible through the dress.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvia gave him some simple silver necklaces, and painted some silver makeup around his eyes. She took out a string of silver circles about the size of a strawberry and Jared eyed it in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Without warning or prep, Sylvia knelt and took Jared’s soft cock in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Jared startled. “What… are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>She took her hand away and frowned up at him in confusion. “Applying your jewelry.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared didn’t say anything else, and after an awkward beat, she took him in hand again and put the rings around the length of his cock, spaced about an inch apart. There were 6 or 7 in total, with some small charms hanging off some of them.</p><p> </p><p>By the time she was done, he was hard. He couldn’t control it. He didn’t want it, and his ears burned.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvia stood up and blinked at the expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a normal response,” she said. “At least it is in Auston. No need for worries.”</p><p> </p><p>The outfit was finished with some sandals that wound up his calves and some more body makeup.</p><p> </p><p>When she was done, she led him to a scratched mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Jared didn’t recognize himself.</p><p> </p><p>The person in the mirror was a slut, a harlequin, a queer.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvia walked away. She would be no comfort to him.</p><p> </p><p>No one here would.</p><p> </p><p>There was no one else around to tell him what to do or who to see. He sat on the edge of a bed, staring at the stone floor without seeing it. It was cold down here.</p><p> </p><p>Would he ever return home?</p><p> </p><p>His depressing musings were interrupted by a crowd of people shuffling in, half of them in typical Austonian sexual garb, half of them naked.</p><p> </p><p>A boy at the front of the gathering spotted Jared. “You the new prince?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jared nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Get over here,” the boy said. “Jensen’s orders.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared stood and made his way over to the gathering. All eyes were on him.</p><p> </p><p>He stayed quiet as the procession moved to a new room down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Jared blinked at this one, squinting at the onslaught of light.</p><p> </p><p>The walls were freshly painted white, and this room had more than one window, drawing in more light.</p><p> </p><p>Up against the walls were large, four-poster beds with plush blankets and furs, a few couches and ottomans spread around the room.</p><p> </p><p>On little tables were bottles of scented oil, ropes, feathers, and objects that had a clear sexual nature in their design, filling in the gaps for Jared.</p><p> </p><p>He knew what kind of room this was.</p><p> </p><p>The gathering split off in pairs, threesomes, and a few larger groups. The main boy from before waved Jared over to a bed with a sheer canopy where two young men were kissing naked, on their knees on the mattress. A girl circled around them, touching them and putting her mouth on them.</p><p> </p><p>“The master calls you to join him,” the boy says to Jared. “You mustn’t leave a single part of him unloved. Observe.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared watched in silent horror as one of the boys--roleplaying as a nobleman, no doubt--was fucked, fingered, jerked off, sucked, kissed, bitten, and more. So much more.</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked him up and down. “You are inexperienced,” he said, and it wasn’t a question. “Start here.”</p><p> </p><p>One of the other boys looked up at him with an inviting smile, and Jared tried so desperately hard not to stare at the boy’s hips, pecs, nipples, and even more unmentionable parts, all shiny with oil and out on display.</p><p> </p><p>The boy offered his cock. It took Jared but a moment to realize he was to touch it.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned back as far as the small space would allow without him falling off the bed. “Oh--no,” he fumbled, staring at the silk sheets. “I--I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not attracted to me?” the boy asked, hurt as if Jared had hurled a crushing insult at him. “What did I do wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Jared went redder than he thought possible. “N--no, it’s not that, I just, I can’t--”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a Santonian,” the boy Jared had mentally come to refer to as the Head Boy (pun intended) spoke up. “He’s likely a virgin, hateful of pleasure at that.”</p><p> </p><p>The group went still, and, er, soft, pleasure gone. Even other beds were listening in on the drama, sexual practices paused.</p><p> </p><p>The head boy fixed Jared with a steely stare. “If you want to survive here--and I mean that literally--you’ll need to educate yourself, and quickly,” the boy said. “I’d start with the equipment you have, and work from there.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared could feel the silence and stares weighing him down. He didn’t care for these people or their backward ways, but it still hurt. Jared kept silent, moving to an empty couch. He pretended to play with himself, and eventually, the other servants continued their work.</p><p> </p><p>Jared’s thoughts were avalanche-loud and winter-silent, all at the same time. He tried to look down at himself--just look--but he felt nauseated.</p><p> </p><p>Tears came to his eyes unbidden, and he kept his face hidden behind his hair.</p><p> </p><p>He felt the couch dip with the weight of another person. He looked up with a start and found an unfamiliar, redheaded boy sitting there. “Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared swallowed. He gathered himself, sitting up straighter. “Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m from Pleioda,” the boy offered. “Coming here was just as shocking for me as it must be for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s one word for it,” Jared said, sniffling.</p><p> </p><p>The boy reached out, putting a hand on Jared’s wrist. It was the least sexual way anyone had touched him all day but it still rankled slightly. The boy noticed and pulled his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Patrick,” the boy introduced himself. “But most just call me Pat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jared,” Jared said. “As you probably know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, the others mean well,” Pat said, leaning in and lowering his voice. “I know how tough it is, but you have to at least play the part. There are like-minded people here, we’re just the minority.”</p><p> </p><p>Pat’s words piqued interest in Jared. Like-minded people?</p><p> </p><p>Jared wanted to ask, but he knew now wasn’t the time or place. But he also didn’t want to talk about sex or servitude.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever been to the palace gardens?” Pat asked. “There are fruits and vegetables to pick. I always save a few so my meal doesn’t taste quite so tasteless and depressing.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared couldn’t help a smile. “I didn’t know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can show you sometime. Best to keep trying. I’ll see you around, Jared.”</p><p> </p><p>Pat got up.</p><p> </p><p>Jared waved at him. “See you around.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared followed Pat, watching him hop onto a couch where a girl sat, looking bored. Before Jared knew it, they were fucking. Jared couldn’t believe it.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced around the room. He had no one’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>He watched Pat and the girl, strictly out of a desire to survive, noting their movements. His body noted them, too, and he shifted, trying to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>One way or another, even if it wasn’t in the way this country wanted him to, Jared was going to have to face himself. He was going to have to own up to his fears, and tackle them directly.</p><p> </p><p>Pat was right.</p><p> </p><p>He’d have to do what he had to to survive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Jensen woke up with a grin on his face and precome staining his sheets.</p><p> </p><p>He’d been having a wonderful dream about that annoying prince Jared. In the dream, though, Jared was anything but annoying--he was sweet and doting, slutty and cock hungry.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen sat up a little, yawning. He glanced down at his morning wood. He called over a servant who immediately bounded to his side. The servant slid her hands along the edge of his bed. “Would you like me to take care of it, my liege?” she asked with a devious grin.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen eyed her bare hanging breasts. He smiled back at her. “As much as I’d like that, I’d like to try out that prince, too. Bring him up, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, my liege,” she said, dipping her bed and hurrying away.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen floated in and out of sleep, thinking of Jared’s mouth and wide, dark eyes. He was only half awake when Jared stumbled in, shoving the last bite of something bland looking into his mouth, crumbs on his chin.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen gestured him over. Jared walked over, standing awkwardly by Jensen’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen looked him over. He was in Austonian garb, but he’d managed to somehow turn a low belt into something modest. The most scandalous parts of him Jensen could see were his nipples.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen smirked up at Jared. “Help me out, will you?” he asked, shifting his hips slightly, cock twitching visibly through the satin sheets.</p><p> </p><p>Jared swallowed again, looking like he was going to puke. He sat on the edge of the bed. He put a broad, warm palm on Jensen’s thigh (through the sheets, of course). Jensen’s heartbeat picked up, his balls drawing up.</p><p> </p><p>Jared’s hand inched slowly, slowly up Jensen’s thigh and toward his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen laughed. “A tease already, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jared’s hand slipped away. Jared bent his head, hiding behind his hair. “I… can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen was all the way awake now. “What do you mean you can’t?”</p><p> </p><p>Jared took a breath. He looked directly at Jensen. “I’m not ready to be this kind of… servant yet,” he said, and Jensen latched onto the disgust hidden behind his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re still above all of us, then?” Jensen snapped. “You and your little peasant country?”</p><p> </p><p>“If your idea of ‘peasants’ are people with a sense of dignity, grace, and shame, then yes,” Jared said, lifting his nose. “Our country operates for the people to live good, modest lives. Yours lets people waste away in decadence and gluttony.”</p><p> </p><p>“Decadence and gluttony?” Jensen laughed. “Do you also view clean water, sparkling diamonds, and mahogany carriages as gluttonous?”</p><p> </p><p>Jared glared at him. “Do all your peasants get to enjoy these things?”</p><p> </p><p>“They get to enjoy all the sex they want,” Jensen said, “which is far more than Santonians seem to get.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared was silently seething. Jensen had hit a nerve.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen sat all the way up. He reached out, grabbing Jared’s hand. He moved Jared’s hand to touch his own cock through his clothes. Jared stiffened.</p><p> </p><p>“You may view this as disrespect and torture,” Jensen said evenly, “but we are asking you to prove you can live like an Austonian before we let you become royalty here. You’ve been given a great deal. I will give you another chance to learn and adapt, but after that, I can’t guarantee you’ll enjoy the same quality of life.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared remained silent.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen got up, and Jared moved back, keeping his eyes averted. Jensen just did not understand this boy. He was such a stubborn, stupid mule.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll lead your next lesson, which begins right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen slipped on a sheer chemise and mink flats. He put in some gold phallic earrings. “Come.”</p><p> </p><p>He walked to a tall set of double doors on the opposite of the door. He heard Jared pause, then follow after him on bare feet.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen pushed the doors open. He stood back, watching Jared take in the massive, octagonal room, with closets and bureaus on seven of eight walls, each with different outfits and garments in them.</p><p> </p><p>On the eighth wall was a massive, unbroken mirror.</p><p> </p><p>The room had a domed ceiling with skylights letting in bright, natural light.</p><p> </p><p>In the center of the room were two long lounge chairs back-to-back. Jensen clapped his hands and four servants came sauntering in. They flopped onto the couches and stared wantingly up at Jensen.</p><p> </p><p>“Today, we’re going to play with Prince Jared,” Jensen announced.</p><p> </p><p>The servants “ooh”ed and “ahh”ed, leaning over to stare past Jensen and ogle Jared. Jared shifted his legs closer together and Jensen rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen took a sullen Jared by the wrist and tugged him over to one of the closets. “Strip.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared gave him one of his signature incredulous looks.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen scoffed. “Go on, I won’t look.”</p><p> </p><p>He meant it. Jensen pointedly looked away. He heard buttons unclasp and fabric drop to the floor. One of the servants gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen turned and looked at Jared, who was glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen looked at all of Jared.</p><p> </p><p>He was just as sculpted as Jensen remembered, albeit a bit thinner and dehydrated. He’d at least been trained once, because he was barren of hair, smooth and mouth-watering.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen was particularly interested in his ass. “Turn around.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared huffed, but he turned.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen bit his lip. There was a lot of Jared to enjoy. “Turn back around.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared faced him.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen threw open the closet. “Stay still.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I’d do anything else right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen hid a smile. Maybe he had a thing for brats.</p><p> </p><p>He took out four solid gold objects--two anklets, two wristlets. He knelt by Jared’s side and fitted the anklets around Jared’s broad ankles. Next, he fitted the wristlets, too.</p><p> </p><p>He stood back, watching Jared observe the jewelry.</p><p> </p><p>Jared looked up at him, quickly hiding any emotions. “I suppose this is the whole outfit?”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen laughed. “Oh, I’d like that. Here.”</p><p> </p><p>He led Jared around the room in a circle. Servants carefully applied pink and white crystals to Jared in swirling patterns along his hips, below his pecs, up his ass, and around his neck. Next, they put a pink satin rose on his collar.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen put Jared in a transparent, lacy thong, embroidered with tiny, detailed flowers, his soft cock visible through the fabric. Next, he draped a thin vest over Jared’s shoulders with the same pattern. </p><p> </p><p>The last thing he did was place a silver circlet on Jared’s head.</p><p> </p><p>He put a hand on Jared’s bare back and steered him toward the floor-to-ceiling mirror.</p><p> </p><p>He watched Jared look himself up and down. Jared didn’t blink. He forgot himself, turning and flexing, watching the crystals shimmer in the light. Jensen saw the moment Jared remembered he was here with Jensen. Jared flinched, standing up straight.</p><p> </p><p>“Admit it,” Jensen said, too giddy for his skin, and wanting to fuck something. “You like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a gross display of wealth,” Jared said. “I’m sure a single one of these thousands of crystals could feed a family for a month.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t imagine you people having fun in your country,” Jensen said. Suddenly, all his irritation was back. Jared wasn’t a brat, he was a stuck up bitch.</p><p> </p><p>He waved him off, and Jared’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Go tend to other duties,” Jensen said dismissively. “Next time I see you, you better have absorbed more of your training.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared stayed still for a moment. The servants got up and started peeling crystals off of him.</p><p> </p><p>When he was naked, Jared hurried over to his old pile of clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen put his foot on them as Jared kneeled to collect them. Jared looked up at Jensen. God, what a sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave them,” Jensen said.</p><p> </p><p>Jared’s entire face soured. “Life may be a game to you, but it isn’t one to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Jensen could spank Jared for speaking out like that, he was gone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Jared’s days went by in a blur of action, shame, and sweat.</p><p> </p><p>He attended training with the other servants, usually gluing himself to Pat’s side and doing the absolute minimum. Still, Jensen’s words stuck with him like grime stuck to the wall of the moat.</p><p> </p><p>He was taking baby steps, and was growing a little more comfortable being naked. It seemed people were more interested in him when he was shy or rude, and when he fit in, eyes passed over him.</p><p> </p><p>Not all of them, but more than before.</p><p> </p><p>He’d even successfully touched himself, though it made him hot all over.</p><p> </p><p>He avoided his reflection in the mirror, wondering if he was truly adapting to this cesspit and becoming someone like Jensen. He shivered.</p><p> </p><p>If he could help it, he would never be like Jensen.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jared stared up into the branches of the orchard.</p><p> </p><p>This estate was several fathoms larger than his family’s. Jared didn’t think he could fully process the scale.</p><p> </p><p>The breeze blew gently, and with it came wonderful fresh air. Jared took a deep breath. Pat smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Pat gestured to the rows of apple, cherry, and pear trees that stretched for miles, disappearing over the horizon. “This might be my favorite place of all.”</p><p> </p><p>Pat walked toward a cherry tree, Jared trailing after. They were at the end of their season, but Jared was still able to pluck a few fat, red, fruits. He popped them into his mouth with a sigh. Pat was right. He’d have to come here more often.</p><p> </p><p>They walked and talked while the sun crept over their heads, filling their bellies with fruit and relaxing their shoulders with the lovely views. Pat led Jared far enough into the orchards that Jared could only see a distant parapet of the castle.</p><p> </p><p>They sat on a small hill looking over a sprawling field of trees. Whatever crop they grew wasn’t in season. Beyond them, a real and proper forest stretched on, dark and alluring.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever think about running away?” Jared asked, knowing he was taking a huge risk.</p><p> </p><p>Pat ate the last bite of his apple with a satisfying crunch and threw the core over his shoulder. He took a moment to straighten himself up before answering Jared.</p><p> </p><p>“I would be lying if I said I didn’t,” Pat said. “Truthfully, when I first came here, it was the only thing I thought about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Pat laughed. He pointed through the trees. “I grabbed some food, clothes, and hobbled off in that direction. I walked through the woods for about three days before my food ran out. I found a town but they wanted nothing to do with me--they gave me a blanket then sent me onward. It was the same story after that.</p><p> </p><p>“All I wanted to do was go home. But none of these places were home. And my home country is in ruins. I can never go back, even if I made it out that far. So I came back. I thought they would whip me. They put me on bed rest, fed me, spanked me, and started my training over. I did it all again and here I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Something about Pat’s story made Jared’s stomach curdle. Pat noticed the look on Jared’s face and shook his head. He stood and offered his hand. “Come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared looked up at Pat. He took his hand. Pat led Jared through the orchards and over to a weary, old looking shed, maybe for the groundskeeper or something. Pat fished a key out of a bush and let them in.</p><p> </p><p>Jared had to hunch over to fit through the narrow threshold. The room was much darker than the bright sunlight, and it took his eyes a few minutes to adjust.</p><p> </p><p>When they did adjust, Pat let him through the disheveled array of maintenance tools over to a corner of the room. Pat moved aside some rakes and lifted up a floorboard. A few more came with it, revealing a trapdoor.</p><p> </p><p>Pat climbed down the steps without a thought. Jared swallowed down his anxieties and followed after.</p><p> </p><p>Pat lit a torch in the darkness. Jared looked around and his mouth fell open.</p><p> </p><p>This was not a groundskeeper’s room.</p><p> </p><p>The walls were plastered with maps, newspapers, and notices. Shelves were full of weathered books, hand-stitched dolls, gloves, swords, all kinds of objects. There was a table in the middle of the room with mismatched chairs all around it, and several wooden board games on the surface.</p><p> </p><p>Jared wiped dust off an illustration of a beautiful girl on a windswept beach. “What is this place?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is where the like-minded folks like to meet up,” Pat said. “We don’t get to keep things as servants, but here, as friends, we have a few things.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared’s eyes watered when he thought about all his clothes back in Santonia. His school books, his sapphire ring his grandmother gave him, his horses and their saddles. His fishing tools, his lyre, his bow and arrow.</p><p> </p><p>He’d been dragged here with nothing but the clothes on his back, and he didn’t even have that.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Pat put a hand on his glittery shoulder. “Jared, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared yanked his shoulder out of Pat’s grasp. “What about this is okay? I’m a prisoner in a ludicrous country full of vapid murderers!”</p><p> </p><p>Pat stared at him. “A country full of normal people ruled by a few vapid murderers,” he said. “And it doesn’t always have to be like that. Meet back here after sundown on Sunday. Come, now. It’s almost dinner. Someone will notice we’re gone.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Pat turned his back to Jared. He climbed back up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t speak on their journey back home, and Jared didn’t particularly want to.</p><p> </p><p>He had a lot on his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout Jensen’s days of diplomatic meetings, approving battle plans, chatting with his father and his important friends, and most importantly, fucking, he was scheming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scheming and planning. About Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen wasn’t going to give up on such a pretty creature so fast. He wasn’t that kind of man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was while approving plans for an expansion of the marketplace one morning that Jensen had an idea. He sent a servant off to fetch Jared. While he waited, he dressed himself in a long, satin, royal blue robe, and a pair of tight shorts that showed off his cock, legs, and abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood impatiently, and just as he was about to go off searching on his own, Jared came through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in a shimmery skirt and a small jacket, with most of his skin gathered up in a translucent cloak. It was an attempt to be a little conservative, but he still had a lot showing, and Jensen couldn’t help but admire the outfit. “Did you pick that out for yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen hummed approvingly. “So you do have some senses about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched Jared fight a reaction and smiled. He sauntered over to Jared, slinging an arm around Jared’s waist. “Jared, you need to relax. And badly. So I’ve planned an activity for you out of my good graces.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stiffened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen rolled his eyes. “Not that kind of activity. Come. A carriage is waiting for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Jared perk up in curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was going to be so easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was quiet the entire carriage ride, staring out the window at the streets of Emera. The city was bustling at this time of day with carriages, peasants, horses, and all kinds of interesting folks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen could tell Jared was noting the cloaks and longer skirts around many of the people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Austonians love freedom and fun, but we’re not stupid,” Jensen said, and Jared looked over at him. “Do you think anyone wants to be naked and slutty in a shit-filled, plague-infested city street?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The peasantry have a little more necessary protection, but in their own homes, they have their own, simpler versions of our lavish wear,” Jensen explained. “And at seasonal balls and orgies, they show their own styles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared only nodded. The carriage jerked to a stop and he looked around. “Where are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first thing he’d said to Jensen all day. “We’re in the city center, the largest in the world,” Jensen said. “You’ve never seen anything like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A servant opened the door just then. Jensen hopped out, Jared following behind him. Jensen walked toward a park area with statues and fountains. People were milling about, some selling wares, others kissing and touching lazily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared spun in a slow circle, scanning their surroundings. There were city streets as far as the eye could see, and people filling up every one, shouting and running and horses hooves clopping. Jensen could tell Jared was a little overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen so many people,” Jared breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s truly something, isn’t it? Come, let me show you the shops.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen dragged Jared everywhere like a goofy puppy, and Jared ogled and sniffed at everything just like one. Jensen could tell people were admiring his new pet, and it made him puff out his chest a little bit in pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were bowed to and hugged and kissed in every shop they stopped in, shopkeepers immediately recognizing Jensen and Jared and offering gourmet chocolates, fresh-cooked bread, golden bracelets, and glass sex toys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen gave Jared a tote to carry his things in. Jared was shocked at the amount of things he received just by stepping in a place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These people know who I am?” he asked as they walked out of another chocolatier. That was quite obviously Jared’s favorite, based on the stains around his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the people keep up with the kingdom’s ventures,” Jensen said. “They’re all very curious about the new prince.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t have much to say to that. He bit into another chocolate and his lashes fluttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jared was clearly sick of eating and walking, Jensen took him to a riverside park to rest at one of the tables. They played a game of chess, but Jensen declined a second game when Jared beat him with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen drew Jared back to his feet, watching the muscles in his back flex as he stretched. “Come,” Jensen said, “there’s someone I want you to meet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen brought Jared further into the city, ducking down side streets to avoid getting touched and kissed by half a million people. Even so, their progress was still slow, and Jared awkwardly returned the touches he got, lips thinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen counted the doors on a long lane with identical townhomes. He stopped in the middle and knocked on the door. It wasn’t long before a servant opened the door, brightening when she recognized Jensen. They kissed, and she held the door open for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, Jensen watched Jared’s curious eyes scope out the townhome. Footsteps creaked down the hall, and a blonde woman jogged over to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aggie,” Jensen said with a smile. They hugged and kissed with roaming hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they parted, Jensen put a hand on Jared’s back and pushed him forward. “Aggie, this is Prince Jared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince Jared!” Agatha exclaimed. “So happy to meet you. You’re even more beautiful than they say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jared could protest, she kissed him on the mouth, then hugged him, laying her head against his chest. Jared slowly put his arms around her, and then, as Jensen watched with his own two eyes, pat her on the head like a pet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agatha laughed and pulled away. “You’re a sweet one, aren’t you? Would you care for a scone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared looked to Jensen. Jensen looked to Jared, nodding at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared blinked. “Oh, um, I’d like that, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agatha beamed at him. She took his hand and dragged him into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen watched quietly while Agatha pestered Jared with questions. Just like he’d known she would, somehow she magically drew him out of his shell, seeking out Jared’s passions and opinions and giving him the confidence to share them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made more progress with Jared in an hour than Jensen had in a week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen tried not to dwell on that; he’d prefer to dwell on the way Agatha was cackling and clutching her stomach. He tuned back in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She really called you a goose?” Agatha asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jared laughed. “In front of the whole congress. While I puked in the donation pot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen snorted. He had no idea what they were talking about, but that image alone was funny enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The afternoon sped past without much protest, and soon enough, it was time for them to depart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aggie hugged and kissed them both goodbye, and this time, Jared was less stiff, less reserved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked down the streets in silence. There were less people out now, and fewer noises, and Jensen rolled his shoulders, staring up at the sky. It was good to get out of the castle sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you take me here?” Jared asked out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To the city? I thought you’d do good to know your people and culture,” Jensen said, “to help you adjust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go with that,” Jared said, and Jensen tamped down his irritation. “Why did you bring me to Aggie’s?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be honest?” Jensen stopped walking. Jared stopped, too. They face each other. “I knew you’d like her. I wanted to prove to you we aren’t all hell-bound heathens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared frowned. “I never said that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve said close enough. Agatha is a duchess. She’s staying in her apartments in the city until the ball at the end of the season. She may become one of your suitors in the future. You’d do well to make friends like her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The open look on Jared’s face closed right down. “I knew it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it. You’re all jerking each other off, and you want me to play, too. That I’ll be happier with friendlier playmates. Because you just need a perfect retinue, don’t you? Every puppy neutered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on,” Jensen snapped. The disdain on Jared’s face made him want to scream at something. “You enjoyed yourself. Admit it. You’re a smart kid, Jared, and you don’t have to get yourself killed, you self-righteous idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In my country, we treat everyone with respect, no matter what,” Jared hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even people who like to fuck?” Jensen asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even all the different kinds of people out there and all the different ways to fuck?” Jensen demanded, suddenly heated. “So you’ve no witch trials, no executions, no shaming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… not the same!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure. Santonia can do no wrong,” Jensen said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t dictators,” Jared growled. “We don’t overthrow people, demand submission from entire populations. The people in Santonia make their own future. They did, before you came.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared wasn’t even vitriolic, he was just cold. And something in his words actually gave Jensen pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Have you ever admitted to yourself that you like men sexually, Jared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared went white. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen sighed. “We can talk all day about political nonsense. But you cannot ache after your own country when you’ve repressed yourself so thoroughly you ache after nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared had nothing to say to that, and Jensen couldn’t even feel proud that he’d silenced the arrogant boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked back to the carriage and made it all the way back to the castle without a single word exchanged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen wished he hadn’t taken Jared out at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, when Pat had invited Jared for drinks, Jared had happily obliged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t known how much stronger Austonian drinks were than Santonian ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning sun made Jared wince. He wanted to bury his head in his pillow and sleep forever, but someone was roughly shaking his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared looked up. It was Rory. She shook her head at him. “You’re expected in the great hall,” she said. “You’re having dinner with the royal family. They’ve already started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared wished he could say that made his heart jumpstart, that he scrambled out of bed and sprinted his way to the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was too tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he rolled out of bed, chugging the stale water laid out for the servants’ quarters. He dressed in whatever he had on hand, not caring if it matched or not. He splashed water on his face and ran a comb through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ambled down the halls on bare feet, paying no attention to anyone else who might’ve passed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He entered the great hall with no fanfare. The family was talking and eating, utensils clinking. They didn’t even notice him until he sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, Jared,” Queen Renetta said, putting a hand on her breast, “that’s quite a lovely ensemble. Stand, will you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared barely processed her words. He hoped his expression looked bored and schooled, not hungover and grumpy. He stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a breeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been so exhausted he’d left himself far more… revealed than he was comfortable with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius made an approving noise as he nodded. “I’m glad to see the boy’s adjusting.” These words were directed at Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he’s a very pretty thorn in my side,” Jensen said in a mild tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared sat back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A servant filled his place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was what woke him up a little more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of oat slop, an occasional apple, stale bread, and stale water, Jared’s plate was loaded with roasted vegetables, some kind of slow-roasted meat, buttery biscuits, and a collection of berries. His goblet was filled with some kind of juice he’d never had before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was delicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared contributed to the conversation in hums and grunts and snorts. He devoured his food, wiping frequently at his face to avoid some kind of comment from Gaius or Renetta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could tell he was being watched by Jensen, Gaius, and Renetta. He couldn’t tell what any of them were thinking. Luckily, his head hurt too much for him to be worried about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they hit pastries and desserts, though, Jared’s head was a good deal clearer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Jared,” Gaius said, and Jared lifted his head. “How has your training been treating you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared coughed, swallowing the last bits of a danish. “Um. Very well, your highness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please. Call me King Gaius. You are my ward, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared so desperately wanted to say something to that. “Very well, King Gaius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius shrugged. “You’ve still got a Santonian idea of diplomacy, boy. I’d like to hear some real conversation out of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared took too long to think of a retort to that that wouldn’t get him beheaded and Gaius waved dismissively at him and turned to Jensen. Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared watched Jensen and Gaius joke about latest conquests, upcoming trends in the city, and other random subjects. They talked quite frankly, but fired back and forth in a kind of witty banter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was weird seeing Jensen like this--in his element. Jared had always been with a violent Jensen, or a horny Jensen, or a gloating Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This Jensen was a son. Who really, really liked corn, apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared, who’s been helping you dress?” Renetta asked, stalling Gaius and Jensen’s conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I learned from Sylvia, y--Queen Renetta,” Jared said. “But this outfit I put together myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Renetta purred. “It’s good to have another stylist at the table. What are your thoughts on feathers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared completely bullshitted an answer, but Renetta seemed interested in his ideas. Jared relaxed, feeling like he’d gained a few points back that he’d lost when he’d floundered in Gaius’ face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, he was absolutely stuffed, and dinner was over. Gaius and Renetta left together, sneaking touches under velvet cloaks. Jared left next, and heard Jensen get up and rush to follow him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen caught up to him in the hallway. “You did well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve used some warning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well. Part of your training. Would you like to go for a ride?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared had loved his horses back home and desperately missed them. He’d spent every morning in the stalls, cleaning them out and feeding the horses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held back several insults that had sprung to mind at Jensen’s words. “I would, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared treated the stalls here just like he did the ones back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen waved a servant on to clean the stalls, and Jared stepped forward to help. Jensen watched them work, leaning against a post.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jared finished, he was dirty and sweaty, but he felt refreshed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Jensen changed into riding clothes, which were thankfully protective of the royal jewels. Jensen let Jared pick his horse, and while Jared wanted to get to know all of them, he was particularly enthralled by a black mare who had a gentle demeanor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They rode off. Jensen tried to outpace Jared, but it was a fool’s errand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared leaned forward, sending the horse into a fast gallop, speeding away from Jensen, who called out to him. Jared took a deep breath. He loved the wind in his hair and the adrenaline coursing through him. He’d forgotten the euphoria of riding uninhibited. He couldn’t help a giddy smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped to let his horse rest in a meadow by a stream. He brushed her mane, cooing to her gently and praising her for a fantastic ride. It was a few minutes before Jared heard hooves. Jensen stopped beside him, letting his horse drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen anyone ride her like that. She’s bucked me a few times,” Jensen said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She just needs some patience,” Jared said. “She doesn’t like to be roughhoused.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen snorted at that. “Here’s as good a place to stop as any,” he said. “I love this meadow. Come have a drink in the stream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen ambled over to the water, shrugging off his riding coat and revealing bare, muscled shoulders. Jared looked away and crouched by Jensen’s side, cupping the cold water in his hands. He drank it down until he had to gasp for air. He splashed some on his face and stood, feeling refreshed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horses grazed while Jensen continued stripping until he was practically naked. Once Jensen was, er, comfortable, he grabbed some wine and cheeses from his saddlebag. He plopped down in the grass beside Jared and handed him some cheese. Jared took it and sniffed it. He popped a cube in his mouth. It was good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took an apple out of his own saddle bag and shared it with his horse. He filled his belly up on fruit and cheese, only taking a brief sip of Jensen’s wine, remembering his hangover all too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence, listening to the breeze ruffle the leaves of the trees. The sky was a dry, open blue, and it was a warm day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t want to, but he eventually shrugged off his own riding jacket. He was a very sweaty person and was beginning to feel sweat stick his coat to his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was watching him, but he didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a beat, Jared took off his riding pants, too, until he was just in the soft, sheer little outfit he’d arrived to dinner in. He hadn’t had a chance to look at it properly; while it was far too revealing for his tastes, the fabric and periwinkle color were fairly pleasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother was right, you do have good taste,” Jensen said, lifting a piece of fabric from Jared’s thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In truth, I was hungover this morning, and grabbed the first thing I saw.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen had a good laugh at that, looking at Jared anew, eyes wide. “I wouldn’t ever suspect that of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared shrugged. “I didn’t expect your drinks to be so potent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Auston has the finest meads of any country,” Jensen said with a proud smile. “Enough to make even the most seaworthy sailor stumble a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And stumble he did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shook his head, still smiling. “And stumble he did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t want to say he was having a good time with Jensen, exactly, but at the very least, he wasn’t being judged or touched or insulted, so he considered a good outing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might like this idea,” Jensen said. “I usually let guests have all the sex and diamonds they want, but you’re not my typical guest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared scoffed. “‘Guest’ is stretching it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, now,” Jensen groaned. “Enough of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough of this?” Jared echoed, heated. “I didn’t lose some battle of the wits. You didn’t win some glorious conquest over a silly little kingdom of brutal, violent savages. My country was faring just fine on its own, but your kingdom greedily eats up borders, conquering anyone and everyone, and mercy be those who fight back. You aren’t a shining knight; you’re a dictator.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s face was red but Jared couldn’t stop there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you even actually know a single thing about Santonia, other than stereotypes?” Jared yelled over whatever dumb interjection Jensen was about to say. “My country was once under the iron grip of a short, petty tyrant. He had big dreams like you and your father. He punished anyone who spoke out against him or his policies. Yet his “policies” had the majority of the country starving. And starving people--even peasants and fools you might dismiss upon sight--deserve a right to change their circumstances. So they did. My grandfather led the rebellion. I was a prince by circumstance, but I planned on earning it. I was going to shape our country for the better, and not leave a single belly empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand. You crushed that. You destroyed that. Not just my hopes, but the future of my people. Now, many of them will starve. They will be forced to adhere to a culture they have no connection to, that goes against most of what they were taught growing up. You did not win anything, and you did not save anyone. All you did was cause fear and hurt and harm, and every word that comes out of your mouth is so fucking careless that it makes me want to scream!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was out of breath by the time he was finished, shoulders trembling with the effort of it. His entire body was overheated, his ears absolutely burning, and despite how good it had felt to let it all out, he couldn’t look at Jensen. He tensed himself, awaiting a punch or a slap or to be drawn over a lap and spanked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was silent. Jared had no idea what Jensen would do, and all he could do was wait. He wouldn’t try his luck and run or say anything more. He didn’t dare return to the castle alone, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long time, Jensen stood. “I should’ve spanked you for that,” he said. “But I didn’t. Remember that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gathered up his things, climbed onto his horse, and sped away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stared after him, somehow even more beaten down by Jensen’s response. A part of him, some tiny, dumb, optimistic part of him, thought that maybe he’d get Jensen to realize the truth. That maybe Jensen would change his ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Jared had learned something and realized a truth of his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These people were harsh. And Jared would have to watch out for himself to survive.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thunk. Another arrow hit the haystack, nowhere near the center of the target. Jensen shoulder’s were straining with the strength of the bow and with a fiery, spreading kind of rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to go to his room and smash things like an adolescent, but Jared’s attitude, the hate in Jared’s eyes, made a part of him just want to explode outward, not caring where his shrapnel landed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So here he was, out behind the weaponry, where a few servants had set up practice targets for him and collected his arrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nocked another arrow, took a breath, straightened his stance, and let it fly. It was still uneven, landing on the edge of the target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen threw the bow down. “Fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is still how you throw tantrums?” Gaius said, startling Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen whipped around, finding his father leaning against the gate to the armory, staring at him with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen glared at his father. “Leave me alone,” he said, and stooped to retrieve his bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Gaius picked up a bow of his own, and a servant handed him a case full of arrows. He stood beside Jensen, aimed, and hit a target dead in the center. “It’s that prince, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even just the mention of Jared soured Jensen’s mood further. He didn’t say anything. Gaius laughed. “I knew it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know nothing of it,” Jensen snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, boy, watch your composure. You look and sound like a flaccid cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen frowned, but he reigned in his frustrations. He shot another arrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius hummed. “Better,” he said. “Watch my position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen knew the damn positions, but he watched Gaius anyway, not wanting to anger his father. His father had a worse sense of humor than he did. Gaius stood perpendicular to the arrow, spreading his feet. His shoulder was in perfect form, and he let go of the arrow. It sailed in a straight line, landing right beside the previous one in the center of the target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen restrained a sigh and nocked an arrow. He mimicked his father’s position, drew the arrow back, and let it fly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It landed closer to the center. Usually, Jensen would be proud of this, but knowing his father was taking all the credit as always did not help his mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius shot another arrow. “Tell me what happened with the boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a command Jensen would not refuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I took him for a ride,” he said shortly. He shot an arrow. “He was less than grateful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, don’t expect him to be grateful, son,” Gaius said, surprising Jensen. Gaius clocked the look on Jensen’s face and shrugged. “He’s our ward in name alone. For the politics. In reality, he’s a prisoner, and he knows it. Are prisoners ever grateful for their prison?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All he ever talks about is his home country,” Jensen grumbled. “I can’t get him to see anything good about Auston, even if it would save his damn skin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Santonians are not known for their intelligence,” Gaius said. “Why do you think they were so easy to overcome, their defenses so paltry? They’re simple people, Jensen, living simple lives. They’re too simple to see what a boon we’ve given them. But, rest assured, they will. The world needs our rule, Jensen. Otherwise, these superstitious little cultures wipe each other out and spread disease. We’ve proven our right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius slapped Jensen on the back. “Keep trying to put him in line, he could be helpful to us. But if he causes you too much trouble, don’t worry. We’re trying to avoid a revolution in Santonia, but if there were one, it would be easy to crush. We can kill him without much worry, and probably pass him around a good deal before that. I’m sure he’s quite tight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius smiled. “I hope you can get your toy to behave. I know how you like to play.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pat Jensen on the back roughly enough to push some breath out of his chest. Gaius walked away, leaving Jensen standing there, no longer angry, but not comforted, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, if anything, he felt the opposite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was more troubled than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That afternoon, Jensen left for the city unaccompanied, dressed in a simple beige cloak and a casual leather outfit. He stalled his horse near the city center, and made a beeline for a crowded, unsavory residential area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went up to a food vendor who was selling turkey legs. He put a 1 piece coin on the table. “One, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-your highness!” the vendor squawked, kissing Jensen on the cheek. “It is an honor! Please, take it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen looked around, noticing watchful eyes and a small crowd gathering. “Please. I insist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I insist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd was getting larger. Jensen gave the man a thin smile and took his coin back. He grabbed the turkey leg and hurried off to a park to eat in peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only took a few bites before his stomach was just as sour as his mood. He went to throw out the rest of it but noticed a man begging in an alley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen swallowed. He stared at the man for a while, unsure of what to do. Jensen had never ventured into the truly unsavory parts of the city, preferring to ignore them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man looked up, locking eyes with Jensen from across the square.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen walked over to him. “Here.” He held out the turkey leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want your pity,” the man said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just take it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man did. He started eating it like a starved pig, effectively icing Jensen out of a conversation. Jensen left, feeling somewhat burned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sparked a fire in him, though, and he turned down the next alley he saw, heading into the underbelly of the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alleys became crooked and small, stinking of shit and covered in soot and ash. People ignored him, rushing about, wrapped up in their own business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen held his cloak tighter to his person. He realized with a start that he had the nicest clothes of anyone here, even his “undercover” garments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spotted a tavern at the end of the row. He shoved through a crowd of people to get to the entrance and ducked inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise hit him like a physical barrier. He slowed his pace, snaking his way through a dense crowd of bodies. The energy was raucous and carefree in here, like it was evening on the day of a celebration, not late afternoon in the midweek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flagons of beer and cups of mead were passed from table to table, waiters of all genders sashaying to and fro in the nude. Some people were holed up in booths with one another, but most sat chatting around tables and introducing themselves at the bar. Some were playing Go or betting games.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It stunk of alcohol and sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen had thrown parties. He was known as the Prince of Parties. He’d acquired the finest alcohol, the loveliest beds, and the hottest partygoers. He’d thrown celebrations that people would regale others with ludicrous stories for years after they’d commenced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this small, no-name tavern had an energy rivaling that of Jensen’s parties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way to the bar in one piece and ordered an ale. Even in his disheveled state, the bartender recognized him immediately and served him first before a line of patrons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” A drunk man farther down the bar shouted. “No lousy twink gets any fuckin’ special treatment in my bar. Where’s my drink? I’ve been waiting for twenty bloody minutes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen blinked, trying to figure out what to say, but the bartender said it for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you crazy, you brainless louse? I’m serving the god damned prince!” she shouted, gesturing to Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire tavern went silent as every set of eyes in the room fixed on Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen gave everyone a weak smile and a wave, hunched over the bar like it would physically protect him. “Carry on,” he called out. “Uh, next round’s on me. Just here to drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just here to drink?” Another man echoed. “We don’t need your preenin’, shiny, wealthy types in our neighborhood!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” the crowd echoed his sentiment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen swallowed. He downed his ale and stood. “I’ll be on my way, then.” He put a 10 piece coin on the table. “I meant it about that round.” He slid it to the bartender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made to leave, but one of the men from earlier blocked his exit. The man was easily six and a half feet tall or more. “I didn’t say you could leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you want me gone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man’s nose wrinkled. He pushed Jensen in the chest. “Don’t get smart with me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen held his hands up. “I promise you, I mean no harm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made the man belly laugh. His friends had gathered round. “Did you hear him, boys? He means no harm!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all laughed like Jensen was a very funny joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puffed out his chest. “Look, I don’t want to involve anyone else, so I’d suggest you stand aside and let me leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is exactly why no one fucking likes you,” the man said. “You royals hiding behind your armies and moats and castle walls. Jerking each other off over how wealthy and beautiful you are. Get fucked like the rest of us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jensen could say anything else, a stool was thrown, hitting a passer by in the head. The tavern erupted into a massive fistfight, quickly devolving into chaos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen ran. He didn’t pay attention to his surroundings. He just shoved people aside and made blindly for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbled outside, taking a gasping breath of fresh air. Behind him, the tavern was a roar of angry noise and crashing glass. All the traffic outside had hurried away, leaving the street desolate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen picked a direction at random and ran, turning down streets at will and losing himself to the very heart of the city where barely any rays of sun reached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped on an old stone bridge above a murky canal, bent over to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d just started moving again when he heard a familiar voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen looked up. Across the canal, Jared walked with another boy, both in servant clothes and their marked blue collars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen ducked behind a barrel, watching them stroll beside the canal. Jared tilted his head back and laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen didn’t know why the noise confused him so much until it hit him. He’d never heard it before. He’d never heard Jared laugh, only snort or scoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jensen watched, Jared smiled at the boy, and the boy grinned back, clearly infatuated with him. The light buzz Jensen had developed from the ale evaporated in a split second at that look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared and the boy turned a corner, disappearing out of sight. Without thinking, Jensen hopped up, jogging lightly to follow after them. He hugged corners and kept to the shadows, tailing them at a distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys chatted the whole time they walked. Jared apparently was a rambler. They headed to a park where the canal split in two and sat on a bench together, bodies pressed up. The boy slung his arm around Jared’s shoulders and Jensen had to stop himself from storming over there and demanding what the hell he thought he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he got just close enough to overhear parts of their conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying!” Jared laughed. “Didn’t your country have a holiday like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleioda barely had holidays at all,” the boy said. “It was always about the harvest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you harvest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our family was in wheat. Our town produced some of the most delicious bread you could imagine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jared rubbed his tummy. “Pat, I could go for some right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know a good bakery nearby,” the boy called Pat said. “Why don’t we check it out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pat took Jared’s hand and led him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen followed them to the bakery. He watched them take out small handfuls of one piece coins, pooling their money and counting it. Inside the store, they used all their money to purchase one old loaf. As Jensen watched, they each broke off a piece, then gave the rest of the entire loaf to a family huddled outside, ogling the display case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The family thanked Jared and Pat profusely and went on their way. Jared and Pat finished their bites of bread and walked off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen stayed on that corner, staring at the patisserie for a long time without moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The interaction had been mostly innocent, or at least Jensen assumed so, but it still felt like a slap in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or, more accurately, a wake up call.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared continued his pleasure training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t hide forever, or pair up only with Pat forever. It was only a matter of time before he was asked to, er, “perform.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not as traumatizing as he’d expected it to be, but it was not comfortable, either. He sat on a bed amongst a pile of squirming women. He awkwardly touched them in random places on their oiled bodies, and they seemed to enjoy it, for the most part. He caught Sylvia giving him an approving nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, Jared upped his game. He balanced the thin line between a sexy stare and genuine disinterest, and found ways to touch people that were apparently “teasing” and “foreplay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He treated every day like a work day back home, and planned out his meals and lessons. Days blended together with Jared keeping his head low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t hear from Jensen, and he wasn’t called to another meal with the royal family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no idea if he should feel concerned about that or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did get a lot closer to Pat, and started attending the monthly meetings of the Orchard club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared had to earn their trust. The first few meetings were spent playing board games and drinking. Over time, people made jokes, mainly at the expense of the royals. Once Jared joined in and shared a particularly embarrassing story of Jensen, the others opened up to him. Strictly metaphorically, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not a group of revolutionaries or rebels; it wasn’t all that different from one, either. It was a weird hodge-podge of venting, frustration, brotherhood, and political speeches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was mostly a way to make friends outside of the weird power vacuum that sucked everybody in inside the castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was able to work and sort of fuck his way through the weeks just to get to that meeting, to go sit in the trees in the orchard and look up at the stars next to a girl who was also from Santonia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke up on the day of the next meeting in high spirits. He put on a slutty outfit, now desensitized, hopped out of bed, and ate breakfast. On his way out of the servant hall, he was stopped by the Head Boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold still.” The head boy took off Jared’s collar and put a new silver tag on it, this one with a diamond. He put it back around Jared’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New tags,” the boy said. “That reflect your promotion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared blinked. “Promotion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy smirked. “To one of Jensen’s harem, yes. You start tomorrow morning and you’ll sleep in his antechamber with the others from now on. Hope you’ve been paying attention to those lessons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy slapped him on the ass and walked off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stood there by himself, not sure if he felt proud or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Jared moved his things to one of the slightly more comfortable cots in the room leading to Jensen’s. There were five other servants there that drank and talked together and ignored Jared as he quietly set up his things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was smaller and quieter, and while Jared thought he’d like it, it was surprisingly lonely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never thought he’d miss that cold, stony, basement room, yet here he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s morning started bright and early, and Jared fell out of bed, still more groggy than not. He moved around like a zombie, the others snickering at his expense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his turn to attend to Jensen and wake up the prince. He yawned as he moved about Jensen’s massive room; opening curtains, setting out a fine meal, lighting incense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing to do was wake Jensen himself, and Jared was too tired to think too heavily on what that meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat on Jensen’s plush bed. He folded the sheets back from Jensen’s bare chest. He leaned forward and rang a little silver bell over Jensen’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, Jensen,” he yawned. “The day awaits you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen stretched, opening his eyes. He smiled when he saw Jared. “Glad to see you’re working your way up in the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen sat up and held his hand out. Jared handed him a glass of water. Jensen drank it down with a sigh. Jared took the glass from him, discreetly handing it to another servant to have it washed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beyond Jensen’s lazy comfort, the servants were working like a well-oiled machine, getting things prepared for the entire day. Jared was weirdly attuned to it. It felt sort of like his own work back home, when he’d help his father with his affairs and go out to seek the people’s opinion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was the people’s servant there, and a pompous prat’s servant here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was unfortunately very good at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared,” Jensen purred. “You have a problem of your own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared looked down. Jensen was right. He was hard from his sleep or dreams or something and had paid no attention to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen scooched closer to Jared. “Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was waking up a little more, moment by moment, but he wasn’t all the way there. He tried for a sultry smile. “Can you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. His royal gallantry melted away. “Wait. Seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen didn’t look certain, but he pulled an arm around Jared’s waist until they were both sitting on the bed, side-by-side. Jensen leaned in to nose at Jared’s neck. Jared tilted his chin up and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sweaty hand closed around his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s body reacted automatically, stiffening and leaning away. Jared forced himself to relax, to lean into it, instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen stroked him, but it had the opposite reaction of what was typical: Jared’s morning wood evaporated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen gave up. He pat Jared on the thigh. “Right,” he said. “Another time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I help you, sir?” Jared tried to add a sultry rasp to his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen gave Jared a disappointed look. “No, it’s fine. Go on, then. I’m going to have breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared dipped his head then showed his ass, as was custom for a personal servant, and walked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was out in the hallway, he let out a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen had looked so worried, even though Jared was now magically exactly what Jensen had been trying to shape him into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What exactly had he done wrong?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this one is late! Life happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s mind was cluttered with thoughts of Jared all day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through all his princely duties, he could barely focus. It got to the point where visiting dignitaries noticed, and Jensen got a questioning look from his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put himself into his work, shoving his nagging thoughts away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When evening came, and he had some time to himself, he found he’d already made a decision. He didn’t need to think any further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He summoned Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared came to him quickly, looking obedient and quiet and neutral-faced and Jensen hated something about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen slung on a lightweight cloak, and tossed another one of his to Jared. Jared looked down at it without moving or speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put it on,” Jensen said, “and walk with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen left the room. He heard the shuffle of clothing, then Jared following after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were many places Jensen could take Jared. Jared had probably done some exploring of his own by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen decided to take Jared to the orchards, one of the castle’s most impressive features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of being awed and impressed, Jared seemed to withdraw further and further the farther they ventured into the neat rows of trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen couldn’t read him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat beneath a cherry tree and looked up at the sky. “It’s a clear night,” he said, and Jared came to sit next to him. “The stars are lovely out here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared looked up, relaxing fractionally. “They are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They only sat in silence for a beat before Jared cleared his throat. “Why did you bring me out here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounded nervous. Jensen shrugged, trying to look uncaring. “For fresh air, nothing more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t buy that. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen didn’t want to waste any more time. He took a breath and shifted, turning to face Jared. “Jared… you may feel however you want about me and your position in the castle. But if I may, I’d like to ask you about this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stiffened back up. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen searched for the words, coming up empty. He’d never felt so inadequate. It was a disgusting, oily feeling on his skin. “If I repulse you, I needn’t touch you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared frowned. “You don’t repulse me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen smiled. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared shook his head, fighting a smile. “You don’t repulse me,” he repeated. “I’m just… unused to these practices.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But your training has been going well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared hesitated. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared. Tell me the truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have. I joined your harem quite quickly after taking them seriously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no doubt of your negotiating skills and charm, as a prince,” Jensen said. “I want to hear about the sexual activities you’ve gotten up to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you can jerk off right here and now?” Jared snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen would not snap back. “Jared. Speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A vein stood out on Jared’s forehead, and for a moment, Jensen was convinced Jared was going to storm off with a well-timed insult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared slouched. “I haven’t done anything, not really,” Jared sighed. “I can barely stand to touch myself. I’ve failed. Is that what you want to hear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared shot him an outraged glare. “You want to hear why I’ve failed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared--no. Why can’t you touch yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared hugged his arms around his body, looking up at the sky with pursed lips. He shrugged. His every action was stiff like a dusty marionette. “I don’t like to dwell on those things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What things?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any of it,” Jared blurted. “Why keep thinking thoughts that fill you with shame? Why repeat actions that give you anxiety?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen frowned. “You should be learning to overcome those thoughts. They’re wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s easy for you to say, growing up in a pearl castle surrounded by beautiful bodies who all want to fuck,” Jared laughed, “I lived in a single room being watched by my parents and punished if I acted in a way they deemed inappropriate. When I hit puberty, I was a monster under constant surveillance. We don’t all have your glittering life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared,” Jensen breathed. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared turned icy eyes on Jensen. “I don’t need pity,” he growled, “and especially not from you.” He stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen followed, jogging after a storming away Jared. “If you are ever brought back to those days again, you do not have to fulfill pleasure duties,” Jensen called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared slowed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen walked beside him. “But please, talk to the others. Hear from them, if not me. Will you do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared looked away. He kept walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re free for the night, but that is a firm assignment,” Jensen said. “Goodnight, Jared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t reply. He disappeared through the trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen watched him go, thoughts whirring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was lounging with four of his servants in the castle sauna when a thought struck him. “Lucy,” he said, and his oldest servant sat up, stretching like a cat. “Do you know anyone who doesn’t enjoy the pleasures of sex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy laughed, but she stopped herself when she saw the look on Jensen’s face. “You’re serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded. “I’m trying to figure something out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy quirked a fuzzy eyebrow. “Is this about Jared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy shrugged. “I’m not sure I know of them personally, since they usually conceal it to participate in social gallantries. But, yes, I’ve heard of such people. Not everyone responds to sexual contact in the same way. It makes sense that some wouldn’t respond at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded, chewing on his lip. It was a good point. “So they are hidden?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once again, I’m no expert, but I would guess so, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could I find them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy gave Jensen a look that said, “are you crazy?” She leaned forward, breasts smooshing together, and poked Jensen in the forehead. “Jensen. I cannot help you anymore. You’ll have to find someone who knows more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, you’re right, as always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m here for.” She grinned. “Now, do you want to get in this wet pussy or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen wasn’t going to turn down that offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen requested books on sexual history and minority sexual groups from the librarian, who promised to deliver him a massive stack by morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That erased some of the weight from Jensen’s shoulders, made him feel productive, actionable. Like the quick-thinking and striking prince he’d always been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went for a walk in the gardens to clear his head. The tulips were in full bloom this time of year, and the kaleidoscope of colors was magnificent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked along the well-maintained paths, emptying his head and admiring the flora. He turned a corner past a hedgerow when something grabbed his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of the path, sitting on a fountain of a couple entwined in a lover’s embrace, was Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sitting with the boy Jensen had seen him with in town. Jensen had down his research. The boy was a pleasure servant who served the east wing guest quarters named Pat. As far as Jensen had learned, he had never stepped out of line or caused trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was causing trouble now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jensen watched, Jared laughed. His cheeks were flushed pink, and Jensen learned why, as Pat poured wine into Jared’s mouth. They were closed, pressed together, Pat leaning into Jared’s lap. He told some joke, and they both dissolved into giggles. Pat put a hand on Jared’s thigh, and Jared’s legs opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pat kissed Jared on the neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all Jensen needed to see. He was storming over before he could think twice, seeing only red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen grabbed Pat by the arm and wrenched him up and away from Jared. They both went silent, staring at Jensen with large eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoved Pat away. “What is the meaning of this? What are your intentions with the prince?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pat swallowed. His mouth opened and close. “Um, your highness, majesty, I--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen!” Jared called. He stood, pushing his way between Jensen and Pat. “Leave him be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here I thought you were some poor, misguided boy.” Jensen laughed, and it was a nasty sound. “You’re even worse of a social climber than I am. How many lies have you told me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can talk in private, or you can spank me in public,” Jared snapped. “Leave Pat out of it. Release him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen breathed heavily, shoulders shaking. He glared at Pat, nodding his head. Pat sprinted back toward the castle, disappearing in a flash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that?” Jensen demanded. “With a prince--with your key to freedom--you can’t bear a single gaze? But with a lowly servant you open right up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not a lowly servant, he’s my friend,” Jared hissed. “I haven’t lied to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then explain this to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I wouldn’t fall away from your touch if you treated me like a human being!” Jared shouted, suddenly up in Jensen’s face. “Pat is my friend because he treats me like an equal. Tell me, oh my glorious majesty, have you ever treated anyone like that? Have you ever tried?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen tried to smile. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was taken aback. His anger left him and was replaced with confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may go,” Jensen said. “You’re relieved of your duties for tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as you don’t feel you’re owed gratitude,” Jared said. He gave Jensen a look and walked off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen followed after, heading straight to his quarters. He kept to himself for the rest of the night, permitting no servants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Jensen tore through the books the librarian delivered, trying to find some mention of a perplexing boy like Jared in any of the texts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He learned a lot on his way, hearing of such terms like asexuality, demisexuality, sexual repression, and sexual trauma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was nose-deep in a book on sexual fluidity when his door flew open, startling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father stood there, staring down at Jensen. “Jensen, breakfast started half an hour ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen swore. He stood. “I lost track of time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly. Jensen, are you well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that boy need to be taken care of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No, Jared has made great strides.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he continues affecting you in this way, I’ll have no choice but to remove him,” Gaius said. “You have an image to uphold, Jensen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Of course, father. Forgive me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius walked with Jensen down the hall. “Make it up to me over a meal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That morning, Jared was called to breakfast with the royal family again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was beyond awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen did not show up, and Jared had to wonder if it was because of him. He tried not to feel any guilt over it. If he lost his head, at least he’d lose it having spoken only the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared made meaningless small talk with Gaius and Renetta over poached eggs and a wide spread of fruits. He tried not to eat too quickly, but it had been a long time since he’d had food like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway through some empty story, Gaius got up without warning and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s off to grab Jensen, dear,” Renetta said. “I apologize for his uncouth behavior. Though I’m sure you’ve gotten used to it at this point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared couldn’t help a snort. “I have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renetta smiled at him. “Jensen may be a handful, but I promise that under all that princeliness, he means well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared couldn’t think of a good reply to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renetta read him easily. “Did you know that when Jensen was four, he tried to throw a surprise birthday party for his older brother Jasper?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared pretended to be impressed. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He brought in a whole stable of horses, since Jasper loved them so. He released them into the ballroom during the king’s yearly address.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared almost spat out his orange juice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renetta cackled at his reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did people react?” Jared asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you may want to ask how the horses reacted,” Renetta said in a teasing tone of voice. “I would say I’ve never seen more shit in one room before, but the things that come out of some people’s mouths would shock you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s mouth gaped open, unsure of how to respond. He agreed with her, but it felt taboo to say so, even though the queen had broken many taboos already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you as a kindred spirit, dear,” Renetta said. “If you ever feel out of place, you can talk to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jared tried a polite smile. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renetta shook her head. “I’m sure your mind is full of crass and dramatic thoughts and humor all the time, you’ve got that look about you. I only hope to weasel it out of you someday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I shall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was about to ask her another question about Jensen when the doors swung open, revealing the man himself. Jensen looked uncharacteristically frazzled, with rumpled clothing and bed head. Jared had never seen Jensen less than perfectly groomed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was odd to see him so… human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen sat down, breathing heavily. Jared peered at his profile and could almost see someone that had once been the boy in Renetta’s story. Jensen turned toward him and Jared looked back down at his food, taking a bite of toast and pretending to be intensely preoccupied with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius sat down a few beats after Jensen, having walked at a decidedly regal pace instead of running. He sat with grace and adjusted a gold, root-thin sleeve holding up his semi-sheer tunic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner after that was surprisingly normal. After his conversation with Renetta, Jared felt a little more comfortable speaking unaddressed, garnering some respect even from Gaius. Jensen was quiet, and his parents didn’t confront him, so Jared knew it was best not to bring it up, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught Jensen stealing glances at him throughout the meal, and frowned when his stomach turned and flipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was he feeling?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That evening, Jared took to his normal harem duties in Jensen’s chambers. The other servants were warming up to him, and were respectful of Jared’s lack of desire to partake in their casual activities. They gave Jared all the undesirable tasks, which he didn’t really mind. Cleaning up dishes, sweeping, and preparing wardrobes was calming to Jared. He liked restoring order on a space Jensen had wreaked chaos on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand touched Jared’s shoulder and he jumped. He whirled around to face Jensen with his hands up, backing away from Jared. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Jared set down the laundry he was holding. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen took a breath. “I want to apologize.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared lifted an eyebrow. This was new.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been unfair to you, and selfish,” Jensen said. “I… hope you make some friends in this castle. It’s the only way to evade misery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could say things about misery,” Jared said. He was calm. “Thank you. Apology accepted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded. He reached out and took Jared’s hand, smoothing it out over his palm and running fingers over Jared’s veins. Jensen’s hands were soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will I ever be able to do this without you pulling back?” Jensen asked, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Jared replied honestly. “Will I ever be just a servant, or just a prince? Will I ever have a place here, or freedom? Or am I forever trapped?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Jensen said, and it wasn’t some magical promise, some deep change in Jensen, but it still made Jared feel good. He couldn’t quite touch on why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared dipped his head. “Was that enlightening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was,” Jensen said. He leaned forward and kissed Jared on the cheek. “I have some other news.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first massive gathering of the year is coming up,” Jensen said. “The weather is fair enough, so people from all over the world come to celebrate and be merry in our Equinox Ball. You’ll be expected to make an appearance--and a good impression.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” Jared said. The hypocrisy of the royal family shouldn’t continue to surprise him, but it did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to pressure you, I’m trying to warn you,” Jensen said, with a slight edge to his voice. “People weigh every word. The smallest insult can break trade agreements. Everything we do is important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll play along,” Jared said, “you don’t have to worry about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried about the others,” Jensen said with a laugh. “Make sure a few people get out of a conversation with you unscathed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared couldn’t help but smile at that. “I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen smiled back. “Fetch the others. I’d like to unwind tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared rolled his eyes, and left to fetch Jensen’s little playthings who would touch him all over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s arms strained under the weight of the dusty tomes he was carrying. He stumbled the last few steps to the library table and dropped them on the surface with a loud thump. He sneezed, waving away a cloud of dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up to make sure no one had heard him. The royal library was deserted, and Jared had managed to evade the librarians. He’d chosen a closed-off nook in a far corner of the library that housed books of pretty dull subjects like The Etiquette of Door Opening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flipped open the first book and was met with a beautiful, gilded illustration of a lush waterfall tumbling over stones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This book was a history of Auston.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed like a survival tool for the Equinox Ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started reading from the first page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been prepared for an exceptionally dull reading written by a man jerking himself off as he wrote. He’d been prepared to force himself to stay awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was surprised to find he didn’t have to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The book drew him in, immersing him in the stories of Auston of old.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jared read, his body heated up, sweat collecting at the small of his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Santonia had fought off greedy leaders over and over again until it found a shaky way to lead itself. Auston had taken advantage of that and conquered the country, once again placing it under a party of greed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Auston had done the same thing to itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wealthy country had a long history of political revolutions and revolts. The people of this country had fought to gain footholds in their own society: fighting for clean streets, for policing, for education. They’d overthrown rulers, brought out the guillotines, suffered plagues, and bathed the streets in blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the author focused mainly on deposed leader after deposed leader, the aggressive spirit of the people managed to shine through. That was what drew Jared in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One particular thing that stopped him short was Auston’s own history of similar policies to Santonia’s--clothing requirements for men and women, strict legislation on public affection, affairs, weddings, and relationships, and a severe ban on any mention or writing of sexual acts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the people, not Jensen’s family, who fought to change the culture of Auston. It was the people who brought in the open sexuality and tactile affection that Auston was known for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people here were the true leaders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It unnerved him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people had many other hard-won victories like schools and the ability to petition the king. But they also still lacked a lot. Pat had shown Jared clearly the stark difference between the lives of the royal class and the working class. It was a common topic during their meetings out in the orchard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jared was lucky. Relatively speaking, all of the castle-employed servants were. Compared to other countries--and Jared hated to admit it--the servants here were faring pretty well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside of the castle walls, people were not nearly as lucky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared wondered what the people spoke of, how they felt about royalty. Was this country unstable, but Jensen and his family couldn’t see it, or thought they were powerful enough to squash it with an iron fist?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Were they on the cusp of a revolution?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared wanted to help the people, to support them. He wasn’t sure how well they’d accept him, though, considering he appeared to them like royalty and dined among the elite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared had been focusing on his own survival, which was far from a bad thing. He was still dealing with the grief of what had happened to his country in such a short time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, he worried his decision to fit in in the castle would cost him if he were to seek freedom long-term, for himself, his country, and the people of this country.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those tasks seemed impossible, far-off, unattainable, and bloody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But things couldn’t continue as they were. They just couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared had come into the library intending to study up on making idle chatter with royals about the weather and the culture of Auston.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he’d educated himself on the politics and the people. He’d been forced to face certain truths about Santonia’s own history and culture. And now he needed more than just a book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to think difficult thoughts. He needed to study. He needed the people. He needed Pat and the Orchard Club. He needed to go out and talk to people and learn from them. Sit among them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared knew it would be suicide to attempt anything right before the ball. The castle was packed with visitors, servants, and workers. He was in an invisible spotlight, and as more and more esteemed families poured in from all around the world, that spotlight would only grow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, he had an idea. A plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he would carry it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s new servant quarters meant he spent less time with the others in the basement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He missed them. He brought his new wardrobe--delivered from Renetta for the ball--down the curving stone staircase with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d decided he’d change in plain sight of them, as in Austonian culture, that seemed to be a display of trust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got many waves and smiles, and found himself hugging and cheek kissing many people he hadn’t seen in over a month. They chatted and updated each other in various states of undress. Many of the servants were excited for the Equinox Ball, if only for a change of pace or to make fun of the nobility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s new wardrobe drew many admiring stares. Renetta had sent him a body suit that hung loosely and left a shoulder and pec bare. It was a shimmery, color-changing purple fabric. He cinched it with a glittery belt, accentuating his bare thighs. On one thigh, he attached a silver, skin-tight band, like a bracelet for his leg, and another one around his cock, barely visible through the suit. He put on a simple silver circlet that hung down at the temples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last item was the most ostentatious, and it made Sylvia gasp when Jared drew it out of the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were fake fairy wings, gossamer-thin, baby blue but streaked with silver veins. They attached to Jared’s bare back with little clips that clung to the edges of the body suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was done, he turned right and left as he stared at himself in the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The outfit was beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared looked up to find Pat staring at him. Jared smiled softly and Pat hurried away up the stairs, his footsteps echoing after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared lost his smile, staring after Pat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tabitha’s hand on his shoulder drew his attention away. She smiled at him, holding up a make-up kit. “May I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared tried to paste his smile back on. “You may.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tabitha added blue and purple eyeshadow and heaps of glitter all over his face. She drew around his eyes with some kind of kohl and painted his lips a purple-pink color. He barely recognized himself when she was done, his thin face and long hair turning his image into one of femininity and grace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he told her, taking her hands. “It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned, going up on her tiptoes to peck him lightly on the mouth. “Go make some old fucks drool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared laughed. “I’ll try my best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared walked up to Jensen, who was waiting for him down a hallway across from the double doors that opened into the grand ballroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were one of the last couples to be announced, as important guests to the ball. Jared had been hearing names and applause and whoops all night long through the doors, and it was making him a bit antsy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen smiled at him. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded. He wasn’t sure what to say to Jensen, if Jensen meant his apology or if he was on a long-term mission to get Jared to be the perfect slutty servant. After what Jared had read, he had a fresh resentment for Jensen’s family and their imperialist history.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A broad-shouldered servant appeared in front of them. She nodded toward the doors, ginger bangs falling into her face. “Your turn’s next, your grace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Elyse,” Jensen said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offered his elbow to Jared. Jared looped his arm through it. Jensen scooted closer until their bodies were touching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elyse opened the double doors, and Jared took a breath. He and Jensen walked through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince Jensen of Auston, accompanied by the unseated Prince of Santonia, Jared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered onto a tall dais with glittering marble stairs leading into the ball. Every set of eyes in the room was fixed on them. Jensen lightly tugged Jared’s elbow forward, and together, they slowly set off down the steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“King Gaius of Auston, accompanied by his royal Queen Renetta.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the attention turned to Jensen’s parents, but Jared could still feel people watching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen patted Jared just above his ass. “I have rounds to make, and so do you. I hate to say it, but please try to look pretty and nothing else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared shook his head. “Aren’t you going to say it won’t be difficult for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen snorted. “We both know you’re too smart for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen walked off, leaving Jared alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was barely half a second before Jared was accosted by a woman with black hair as tall as a beehive. She hugged him and kissed him wetly on the lips. It took a lot of effort not to wipe his face or look disgusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared talked with her, and found it was actually very easy to impress someone that daft. She said all sorts of details about her station and where she lived, but Jared just smiled and nodded through all of it, not digesting any of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the night went on in the same fashion. The moment a guest left his side, another one appeared in their place. Jared barely had any time to snack on the absolutely decadent table of foods that lined the wall from door to door. He feared he’d miss out on the candied prawns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Santonia, people knew his name, but he had never received attention like this. Santonia did not have an elevated class like this, so there was no point in extravagant show-offs. All celebrations were shared by all, out in the streets, not hidden away in a tower upon a hill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It reminded Jared of all the things he’d learned, the emotions he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the night went on, he got dozens of impressed nods from Gaius, Renetta, and Jensen, and it made him feel dirty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was lurking in a corner when Pat approached with a plate of prawns. He offered a cup to Jared. “I saw you eying these, thought you good use them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared smiled. “Thank you, Pat. Listen--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight,” Pat said quickly. “Goodbye, Jared.” He left without another word, disappearing into the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was stuffing his mouth with prawns when someone groped him through his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared whirled around to find a man as tall as himself with a severe silver widow’s peak. The man looked him up and down. “So you’re the tempting fairy people have been whispering about all night long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared carefully set his cup of prawns down. He straightened up. “I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man grinned, revealing a long row of yellowing and wooden teeth. He offered a hand. “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Duke Hamish of Welling, the largest seat in Auston outside of the royal seat. You’d do well to remember my name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared forced a coy smile and kissed Hamish’s wrinkly, knobbled hand. “A pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish looked him up and down, and the obvious desire in his eyes was sharp and predatory. Hamish pressed a hand against his own erection. “Why, you are quite a sight. Have you been eaten up yet? Or shall I be the one to claim you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared saw a quick flash of himself leaping at this man with a salad fork in his mind’s eye. His heartbeat was skyrocketing. He forced himself not to react, checking for witnesses in his periphery. Where was Jensen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I share Jensen’s chambers,” he said. It wasn’t technically a lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish snort-laughed. “Do you? Well, would you prefer more experienced company?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jared could respond, Hamish was on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand pressed its way past Jared’s ass cheeks, a wet kiss being bitten into his neck. Jared stumbled backward, falling back onto the desserts table with a clatter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish was completely unbothered. He pulled his hand away from Jared’s ass, petting it with his other hand. “You could’ve hurt me there, boy,” he said. “Let’s try again, only nicer, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish leaned forward to kiss Jared. In an effort to get away, Jared backed away from the table and toward the door. “Stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good idea. Let’s continue this in my chambers, lest the others get jealous and want to join in.” Hamish gave him a septic smile before taking Jared’s forearm in an iron grip and physically dragging him toward the doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared fought all the way, but the floor was so polished that his slippers kept losing purchase and sliding around. He tried to make frantic eye contact with anyone, fucking anyone, but people were either otherwise occuppied or smiled and winked at him when he saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dawning horror turned Jared’s stomach upside down. How many times had people like Hamish gotten away with this in this country?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Jared shouted louder, but Hamish didn’t care, and the band started up just then, playing a jaunty tune and completely obliterating Jared’s chances of being heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish started whistling, moving his hips to the music. Jared took his chance and dropped, becoming dead weight. Hamish was jerked backward, and Jared stood up as Hamish fell and lost his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish was up quicker than any old man should be capable of, and he was pissed. “Now, boy, I’d watch yourself--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish reached toward Jared again and he acted without thinking. He slammed his hand forward to fend Hamish off, and felt something crack under his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish looked down at his bloody nose, cross-eyed, in shock. After a beat, he let out a wail of pain that silenced the band.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All eyes were once again on Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish stumbled out of the ballroom, covering his face. After a silent beat, two servants hurried out after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared watched them go. When they were all out of sight, he slowly turned back toward the ball. People were still watching, and Jared felt hot all over. His eyes bounced from person to person, never able to dwell long. He couldn’t tell what people were thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A murmur started, and, as it grew louder, the band continued. Servants flooded the edges of the dance floor, offering snacks and drinks. It only took a few minutes for things to return to almost normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t dare re-enter the fray. He hid by the food tables. Pat walked around in front of him, giving out cocktails and blocking him from sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stress ate about ten scones. His stomach protested and he wiped his sweaty hands on his body suit. His back must have been absolutely glistening with how he felt right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought he was going to be sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone was in his space a moment later and Jared turned, bristling up defensively. He found a pissed off Jensen staring up at him with a signature pout. “What the hell was that all about?” Jensen demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Jared a moment to find his words. “He tried to force himself on me,” he said, his voice coming out all nasty and thick. “He wasn’t going to stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen blinked at him in surprise. “Hamish? But he’s so well liked. Everyone here knows him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears welled up in Jared’s eyes. “Do you think I would just fight him for no reason? He was hurting me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen cast his eyes around the room and frowned. “Come here.” He took Jared by the wrist and led him behind a dusty column.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jared hissed, barely able to speak. “You don’t want me to make more of a scene? Have I already jeopardized a summer visit or a trade deal for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to make things easier on you--on us,” Jensen snapped. “You don’t understand what this ball does to people. Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared deliberated on how to answer that. The first tear that fell answered for him. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s stern expression didn’t leave, but he reached out and squeezed Jared’s hand. “You’ll have to make another appearance later,” Jensen said, “but if you go now, I’ll cover for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded. He wasn’t in the mood or position to argue with that. Pat held the door open and Jared ran out as fast as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hallways still stifled him, filled with prying eyes and guests and servants. He couldn’t breathe. He kept walking, his chest feeling tighter and tighter until he burst out of a door at random and found himself in the palace gardens at night. The stars were out, the moon obscured by clouds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the dim light, Jared found his way to one of the many fountains that flower arrangements arced around. He plopped down on the edge of it and ran a shaking hand through his hair. He’d lost his circlet at some point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mind blank, he reached behind himself and unbent one of his gossamer wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cool night air loosened his chest up. He looked skyward, taking a deep and shuddering breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hugged his arms around himself, suddenly feeling overexposed, degraded, dirty, like his clothes proved he’d asked for it, like Hamish had left a physical stain on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A palace door opened, and Jared squinted at the intruder as they hurriedly approached. As they got closer, Jared recognized Jensen. Jensen sat down next to Jared. He offered him a drink. Jared shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared took it. He held it in both hands and took a long sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I talked to Hamish,” Jensen said, stretching out his legs and looking up at the stars. “I led him to believe that you’re untamed, a rough playmate and a BDSM lover.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s--not--that’s not better!” Jared rasped. He wished he could scream. The shaking worsened. “Jensen--he’s just going to come after me again! He’s going to tell others, he’s going to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I didn’t think of that?” Jensen raised his voice over Jared. “I offered him a drink, too, and put some poppy tea in it. He won’t be doing much of anything tonight, and others will think he had too much to drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the others?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hamish isn’t as well liked as I thought,” Jensen hedged. “Him being nice to me didn’t mean he was nice to others. All it did was stir up some gossip. You’re fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared frowned. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to go back out there,” Jensen said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If only for a minute. Talk to my father and mother and just one other person. Please, it will help you in the long term.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me politically? Socially?” Jared countered. “We let rapists run off so they don’t disturb the peace? We make victims smile with their captors so everyone can have a good time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will deal with Hamish, and I mean that,” Jensen said, leaning in close. “What else do you want me to do, Jared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared sighed. “I want you to worry less about your family and your image and your fancy parties and worry more about if people get enough to eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood, walking away from Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter to you if I’m trying?” Jensen called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try harder,” Jared called back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation gave him a rush of something, heartbeat picking up, and he stormed through the castle, making a beeline for the ballroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With numb eyes and a frozen smile, Jared did exactly what Jensen asked. He chatted and ate and drank and showed off his outfit and impressed people with random tidbits of knowledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, after he’d counted to 500 in his head, he kept that smile on and walked right out of the ballroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked straight to his old bed in the basement, shrugged off his clothes, wiped off his makeup, and collapsed onto the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to think about anything ever again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was, slowly but surely, getting to Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was ivy, creeping up Jensen’s stone walls one strand, one leaf at a time. At first, it looked manageable, but the ivy would soon consume the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen had expected Jared to be stupid, to be angry, to be grieving. And Jared was all that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jared was more. He was smart, he was witty, he was caring, he was passionate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a human being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d forced Jensen’s eyes wider than they’d ever been. Jensen supposed that would usually be a good thing, but it had caused him nothing but troubles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen thought about Jared all through the ball. Despite the state of him, Jared had done as he’d asked and made some social visits. He disappeared soon after, and Jensen could barely focus on conversations for the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he returned to his room well into the night, all of his servants were already asleep or passed out drunk. Jensen got ready for bed himself. He caught a glance of the stack of library books on his bureau.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d learned about sexuality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe next he should learn something new about Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After reading half a dozen more books in the library, and talking with a tutor, Jensen had an idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That afternoon, when Jared came to pet Jensen’s hair and serve him tea, Jensen asked Jared to come to the city with him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Jared agreed, also wanting a change of scenery. Less than an hour later, they were in a carriage navigating dense city streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen helped Jared out of the carriage and onto the streets. They looked around at the hustle and bustle, the shouts of local sellers and kids running past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to show you something,” Jensen said. Despite Jared’s best efforts, Jensen could see a hint of curiosity on the prince’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led Jared to a decaying area of the city, one he never would have stepped foot in just a month ago. They bought food by the pound and carried it off to a local boarding house that was full past capacity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared and Jensen handed out food to guests with the owner’s permission. She watched, telling anyone who walked by that two princes were in her house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came to a room on the fourth floor that had nine people sleeping in it in cots all stacked up above one another. There was barely any room to move, and the air was stifling up here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A weathered-looking woman took soup from Jared and looked up at him with wonder. “Is that Prince Jared I see with my own eyes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared blinked. “It is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman swooped a low bow. “I hope you’re doing better than we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you from?” Jared asked, a bit of wonder in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman quirked a knowing smile up at him. “Oh, the east coast, near the mountains,” she said. “You and your father visited us during the drought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s eyes widened. He laughed. “The Melican sea is gorgeous to behold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman smiled. She was just as excited to talk with him as he was to talk with her. “Isn’t it just?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During a lull in conversation, the woman gestured to Jared’s clothing. “Only shame is they’ve got you wearing that,” she scoffed. “I would rather starve up here than parade around in a liar’s diamonds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She realized what she said right after she said it. “B-but not you, of course--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re right, I understand,” Jared said softly, and Jensen felt as deeply as an ocean abyss that he should not be here right now. “I wish things were different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, this time the wearied smile of the empathetic. “Well, thank you, dear,” she said. “Save travels to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared gave her a loaf of bread. “And to you. I’ll come say hello, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you can find the time for little old me!” She waved at Jared, and Jared waved back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them went down the boarding house steps in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once out onto the streets, Jared let out a breath. He looked at Jensen. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded. He wasn’t sure he deserved it. He kept seeing the four baby children hiding behind the woman’s legs and staring up at him with a gauntness that no one that age should have to experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The experience had taken a lot out of both of them, and they walked until they found a small park on the canal. They sat on a bench next to each other and stared out across the water at the tall buildings and narrow homes painted a myriad of colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was the first to speak. “Jensen--” he caught himself. He glanced askance at Jensen. “You know why they’re here, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was trying to be gentle. Jensen appreciated it. He nodded. “They came from Santonia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared turned to face him. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen swallowed. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You signed a bill four months ago with your father that put Austonian militia in Santonian wine country,” Jared said. “Half of the product was taken directly to Auston to be sold there. The people could no longer make a living off their farms and had to sell them to Austonian nobility who were told of the beautiful coasts. They fled here where their money meant nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen knew it would lead back to him. He wanted to ignore it. “We… did it to make Auston wealthier,” he said, sounding feeble. “So we could continue our expansion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Expansion,” Jared repeated. “You mean displace even more people all over the world? Take them from their homes? Rob them of their livelihoods?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t always happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to me?” Jared asked. “What was my life like before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen felt sick. He couldn’t answer that. He couldn’t even begin to answer that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s my fault,” Jensen said. “What the hell am I supposed to do about that? I’m the prince of an empire. I was taught how to be a conqueror from birth. My every move is watched. My father has a chain around my neck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can change,” Jared said softly. “You can help change the world for the better instead of for the worse. You have coin and influence that most people do not. Use it to feed mouths, not starve children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make it sound so easy,” Jensen said. “I can’t do that, not with my father ruling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then teach him,” Jared said, louder. “Show him the truth. Change his mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen laughed, long and loud. He watched Jared’s face sink further and further into disappointment the longer it took him to collect himself. “I’m sorry, Jared,” he said. “I know you’re right. I know this can only end in bloodshed. But no one can defeat my father’s iron will. He’s a sociopath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen had never said that before. Hell, he’d never thought that before. From birth, he’d worshipped and respected his father, and dreamed of being like him one day, of sharing his commanding presence. Jensen had always known his father would own the world someday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, that was a damnation, not a compliment. Now, Jensen realized with a churning gut that his father was either capable of extreme ignorance or was a monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” Jared asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father already suspects you’re a negative influence on me. If I come to him with these anti-crown sentiments, he’ll have me sent away and you killed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared went silent in thought. “There’s no good way to do this,” he said eventually. “But I hope you know we have to do something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s heart was heavy. Jared was right, and that was why his head would end up on a pike outside the moat soon enough. For all he knew, Jensen’s father was already made aware of this very conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do know,” Jensen sighed. “Auston’s people fought for a better life, not for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And mine,” Jared said. “But… we have some things we could learn from Auston.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen quirked an eyebrow. He hadn’t expected anything from Jared besides his quiet disappointment and brutal teaching method. “Like what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared flushed, playing with the curls at the back of his neck. He shrugged. “I… want to know what it’s like to look in a mirror,” he said. “To look at someone and not fear the whip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen put a hand on Jared’s thigh. Jared didn’t pull away. “I want that for you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen…” Jared looked up from under his long lashes. “Do you think you could learn more from me? About this country and mine? And can I learn from you?” Jared bit his lip. “About other things?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen laughed. “I suppose that’s a fair trade. But I think you should act like a good servant in public. My father would have both our heads for any of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded. Jensen knew how Jared felt about that, but Jared didn’t protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen stood up and stretched. He felt simultaneously loose and open and coiled up tight like a spring. He nodded to Jared. “We’d better be going. Want a croissant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s eyes lit up, and Jensen shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least in one way, Jared was very, very easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lessons began the very next morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen brought Jared out to the bathhouse. It was a glass structure overlooking a lake on the Eastern part of the castle grounds, far from the orchards. Inside, servants filled a large, clear pool with steaming water, and lit candles and incense all around the edges. A variety of soaps and lotions were laid out for servants to use on nobility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This morning, Jensen had ordered the bath house to be vacated after the pool was heated up. It was just him and Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lesson one,” Jensen said, dropping his robes and standing in front of Jared stark naked, “you have to be able to walk around unclothed with ease.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded to Jared. “Your turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared hesitated, face tight, but unclasped the brooch on his loose-fitting outfit. The whole ensemble fell to the ground at his feet. He undid the buckles on his sandals and stepped out of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was kind of pathetic how uncomfortable he looked. Jensen made a “tsk”ing noise with his mouth. “Go over to the window.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s eyes went huge. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen inclined his head to the window that showed the castle atop a hill in the far distance. “Go on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mute and pink-cheeked (in more ways than one), Jared shuffled over to the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen slid into the hot bath with a sigh and sat on one of the benches with his legs spread. He spread his arms out and tilted his chin up. “Now stand like this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared frowned, but did as Jensen said, stiff as a suit of armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shook his head. “No. With emotion. Like a lion ruling the jungle. Like this!” He demonstrated again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure lions don’t live in jungles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen gave Jared a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared sighed. He took a moment to collect himself, then threw his arms and chin out. It wasn’t the most coordinated thing Jensen had ever seen, but it was a definite step forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen clapped in the water, causing splashes and waves. “Good! Now come over here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared started walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh.” Jensen stopped him. “With emotion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared rolled his eyes, fighting a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to strut, if that was the right word. He looked more like a chicken having a seizure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was breathless with donkey-reminiscent laughter by the time Jared slipped into the water. Jared kept trying to glare at him, but Jensen knew he was secretly amused, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.” Jensen cleared his throat, trying to school his face. His facial muscles hurt. “To your duties, then. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared bowed. “Of course, my liege, what would I do without you, grand prince.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a dig, and a genuine one, but it didn’t bother Jensen. He’d been the one to start it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared picked soaps at random by sniffing them and pulling a face like a sturgeon’s. He sat on the bench next to Jensen and started with his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen leaned back, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of his scalp being massaged. Without warning, a bucket of steaming hot water was poured over his head, dumping stinging soap suds into his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My god!” Jensen squawked. “Wrong pail! That’s for heating! Not for bathing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Jared dumped the rest of the bucket into the water, heating the pool up. He then grabbed an empty bucket and poured that one over Jensen’s head with a little more tact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A towel, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s eyes were still squeezed shut. He waited a few beats before a plush towel was thrust into his hand. He wiped at his face and looked up at Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’ve been crying,” Jared said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep mistreating me and I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared washed Jensen’s hair again, and this time, Jensen suffered no ill consequences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next, it was body washing time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen stayed relaxed and didn’t comment as Jared fetched washcloths and selected a scented body wash. He’d picked the one infused with lavender, which was Jensen’s favorite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared knelt on the pool bench, water up to his lower thighs, and started patting Jensen’s skin with the towels. He started with Jensen’s face and neck and shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit more of a sensual rub than a pat,” Jensen pointed out. “You know, to get the oils absorbed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Jared said. “I’ve always been a good student, and I won’t stop now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And stop he did not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared shuffled closer, knees pressing against the sides of Jensen’s thighs. He rubbed the towel slowly across Jensen’s chest, periodically soaping it back up. It was warm and soft and brushed repeatedly at Jensen’s nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Jared and caught his eye. Jared’s mouth was hanging open slightly and he ducked his head, hiding behind his hair. Jensen leaned forward and put a finger under Jared’s chin, forcing his head back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something passed between them before Jared jerked his head away, soaping up the washcloth. He trailed it up and down Jensen’s arms, then lower and lower across his belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A certain part of Jensen was standing to attention at this point, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Jared. Jensen waited to speak, waited to see what Jared would do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen stood so Jared would have better access outside of the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, it was fairly innocent, with Jared soaping up around Jensen’s waist and hips. He brushed the towel across Jensen’s cock and Jensen hissed at the barely-there sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared took the cloth away to wet it. He looked at Jensen. “Would you, um, like some extra cleaning? There?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen cocked a smile. “If that service is being offered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As it so happens, just for today, it is,” Jared said, his voice a little weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip, then gripped Jensen firmly and tugged hard, like he was trying to pull a sword from a scabbard. His hand was still soapy and some of it got into Jensen’s cockhole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen hissed, this time not in pleasure. “Jared… get familiar first. Get comfortable. And don’t rip my skin off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Jared murmured. “I think I can--can I just… play with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was way hotter than Jensen expected it to be. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded. With a single finger, he traced a line underneath Jensen’s cockhead. Jensen’s cock twitched. Jared pulled the foreskin back and swept a finger over the bare head. Jensen groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared cast a quick glance at him. “That feels… good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you ever done that to yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s silence spoke for itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you let me try?” Jensen asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a beat, Jared nodded. He looked like a milk maid, like some shy little student.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen hopped up, sitting on the outer edge of the pool, all naked and sudsy. He pat the spot next to him, and Jared copied him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen repeated Jared’s tentative actions, but on Jared’s half-hard cock. Jared shivered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good?” Jensen asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little. I’m…” Jared’s face was beet red. Jensen pulled his hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me try again,” Jared said. He reached out and gently moved a hand up and down Jensen’s shaft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen moaned. “That’s very good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared lifted Jensen’s balls one at a time, scrutinizing how the loose skin moved and tightened. He held Jensen in his hand, stroking and petting and playing with the skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was driving Jensen insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you… put your hand back?” Jared asked after a long period filled only with the movement of the water and sighs from Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen put his hand around the base of Jared’s cock; lightly so as not to startle him. Jared shifted his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you make me feel like you’re feeling now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen felt he’d just struck gold. “Yes,” he breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brushed up Jared’s shaft, a feather-light touch. He played with the skin and pulled at it, familiarizing himself with Jared as Jared was busy familizing himself with Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every so often, a set of hands froze as the owner was swept up in a wave of pleasure. They breathed in sync, until Jared’s breathing grew more and more rapid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen wanted to chase that high for Jared, to show him how good it could be. He took a firmer grip, using some lotion to ease the way. He jerked Jared, slow, from the head to the base--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Jared crowed. He scrambled backward, crab walking away from Jensen on the bathhouse tiles. His eyes were wide and his chest went up and down with his heaving breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Jared blurted. “That’s enough of a lesson for today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jensen said, after a pause. He gestured to the soaps. “At least clean yourself up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They washed themselves off in silence, the water going cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were finished, they climbed out and dried off with towels. Jared didn’t face away from Jensen when they put their clothes back on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It might not have been the fantasy Jensen dreamed of, and he was going to go frantically fuck some servants’ loose asses in his room after this, but it was a start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was progress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen did fuck a servant, a leggy girl who was a close friend of Lucy’s. But even when he was hip-deep in her velvet pussy, his thoughts were on Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strange. They hadn’t even fucked and yet Jensen kept getting hard all day, and when he met his release, his thoughts were only of the knobby knuckles on Jared’s hands, on the deep hue of Jared’s eyes, the softness and heat of his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never experienced it before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t keep his thoughts clouded for long. He had princely duties to attend to, and he knew even the slightest indication that he was slacking would send his father sniffing after him and rooting out all his secrets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been invited to Lady Jasmine’s for tea in the afternoon. She was the daughter of a local councillor, and a childhood friend of Jensen’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He showed up at her door in his finest velvet robe, open at the front to display a complicated array of lace climbing from his member to his nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her family home was just beyond the city, on a sprawling plot of land filled with animals tended to by servants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out here, it was a breath of fresh air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen had missed Jasmine. He exited the carriage with his blood pressure already going down. By the time he ambled up the cobblestones to her french double doors, she was waiting, leaning against a column with a hip cocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasmine always liked long, silky, sheer dresses, and today she impressed with an emerald green one that was tucked by a gold chain underneath her breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen kissed her hello and she held him closely, wrapping a wandering hand around his lower waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen smirked as they broke apart. “Ever the same, aren’t you, Jaz?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaz flipped her hair and turned and headed into the house. “Like you don’t love it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, and followed after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in the parlor. Jensen sighed as he sank into the plush white couch. Jasmine’s longhaired cat hopped up next to him, and he lightly pet her as he sipped at his tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasmine set her tea down on the coffee table and scooted closer. “So, tell me, Jensen,” she said. “Are the rumors true?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen set his cup down after her. “What rumors?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ones I didn’t quite believe. That you’ve taken on a paramour below your station?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen didn’t know how to answer that. Even just a week ago, he would’ve had a classy, sexy answer prepared. He shrugged. “I’m trying to teach the Santonian prince how not to make an utter fool out of himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasmine cackled. “Oh, Jensen, you’ve changed! You didn’t used to have a thing for charity cases?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. “Is this what people are chattering about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only just about the only thing,” Jasmine said. “You were seen dragging him away from Hamish of all people. And you didn’t even find the time to say hello to little old me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen winced. “Jared is… untrained. He would have upset Hamish greatly. I was only doing damage control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you wouldn’t get deluded by a Santonian boy of all people. Talk about masochism. So you’re still an open suitor?” Jasmine asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ve heard,” Jasmine said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was far more out of the loop than he’d realized. He swallowed a sip of tea to hold back his frustration. “Heard what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The princess of Houstellia’s come of age,” Jasmine said. “The princess and heir to the second biggest kingdom in all of Melica.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was speechless. He’d not heard this. The last he’d thought about the Garter family, Princess Rose was just a little girl. It seemed that wasn’t so true anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what a marriage between Auston and Houstellia would do,” Jasmine said, matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jensen said. “We’d have quite the empire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasmine giggled. “No other country could stop the two of you! Just imagine, Jensen. Your eyes, looking over the entire world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as he hated it, Jensen could imagine it perfectly well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “Well, if you’d be a doll, you could dispel those rumors for me,” he said. “I’d hate for them to reach Princess Rose’s ears.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, darling,” Jasmine purred. “I’ve already been telling people it’s not true. You have a gilded cock. There’s no way you’d get shackled to just one other. With Rose, you’d have all the paramores you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen forced a smile. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, I would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the ride home, Jensen’s thoughts were pure misery. He’d made his life so much more difficult and complicated than he’d ever intended or imagined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All because he’d fallen in love with Jared.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was jittery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept expecting people to look at him differently, after the bathhouse. He kept expecting to get propositioned, to have people touching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s other chamber servants were just as friendly with him, but they didn’t invite him to any of their orgies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only person who noticed was Patrick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared attended that week’s club meeting in the orchard as usual. He partook in the drinking and social events. When their game of Go was finished, Pat and all the other members sat together around the table in a circle. Pat read out that week’s agenda, and Jared tuned it out, all thoughts on Jensen--on his hands, his voice, his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s head snapped up. Pat raised an eyebrow. Everyone was looking at him. “That’s the third time I’ve called your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I got distracted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not like you. What’s on your mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared swallowed, eyes flitting around to all the people whose attention was on him. People he usually felt comfortable around, but right now, each gaze felt like needles pressing against his skin. “It’s been a long week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A long week as Jensen’s favorite chamber servant,” Pat said coolly. “Does that have anything to do with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t want to imagine what would happen if he lied to Pat. He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Pat gestured him onward. “Share the burden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared knew Pat was just trying to be kind. He shifted. His tunic felt so sticky all of a sudden. “He’s gotten better--actually better,” Jared said. “I’m… annoyed I like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pat was silent for a beat, unblinking. Then he started laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others joined in, leaving Jared surrounded with noises of mirth while he sat there puzzled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank god,” Pat said when it all died down. “For a moment I thought you were going to say you were in love with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s face reddened. “No, of course not. But he’s not like the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pat’s face went stony in a second. “Jared, make no mistake. He is like the others. He always will be. When the time comes to pick between his family, his wealth, his power, and helping others in exchange for death or poverty, what do you think he’ll pick? Do you think he’ll join you? He might protect you, trap you in this castle on a pedestal. But if you want people to lead good lives, to feel safe, things need to change. And that change stands against everything the Ackles’ built their empire on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People thumped flagons against the table all around. “Hear hear!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared swallowed. “You’re right,” he said. “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard,” Pat said. “I’ve gotten close to a royal before, too. You know how that ended up for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not well, or I wouldn’t be stuck in this fucking shack with all of you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others laughed and drank, the conversation moving on to other topics. Jared felt Pat’s gaze on him all night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To avoid being confronted, Jared left early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he hurried through the orchard, he could only think of one thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pat was right. About everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Including Jared being in love with Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That morning, Jared didn’t know how to act while he laid out Jensen’s breakfast. He felt like a puppet with its strings cut, unsure of how to move without the puppeteer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went about his duties with his chest tight. When it came time to wake Jensen, he took a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook Jensen by the shoulder. “It’s time to wake up, Jensen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen squinted up at him, yawning and stretching. “Good morning, Jared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen sounded overly formal. Did he regret what happened? “Good morning, Jensen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared helped Jensen up in silence. He dressed Jensen, avoiding eye contact with certain parts of Jensen’s anatomy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen sat down to eat. Jared lurked by his side, ready to pour more wine. No words were exchanged. Jensen kept peering at him, and Jared kept his gaze straight ahead. Jensen eventually looked away and kept eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was finished, Jared cleaned everything up. The silence was suffocating him. He was about to speak just to fill the silence when Jensen held a hand up. Jared closed his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen moved around to the main chamber doors. He leaned against them, frowning. The other servants, lounging on daybeds and sorting Jensen’s new clothes, watched him curiously. One shot a glance Jared’s way and Jared shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen turned and walked back to Jared with purpose. He put a hand on Jared’s hip, drawing him uncomfortably close and startling Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen leaned in, nosing at Jared’s ear. Jared froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me,” Jensen whispered. “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen peppered Jared’s neck with kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moan,” Jensen said, “a lot, like you mean it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared swallowed. He didn’t know if he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s hand on his hip tightened. Jared tried a moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen paused in his kisses. “No offense, Jared, but you need to do better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s hand wandered, pressing into the divot above Jared’s ass. The next moan that came out was about one-tenth genuine, and Jared was able to draw from some weird well of inspiration after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen waved the other harem servants over, and everyone stripped, including Jensen and Jared. They piled onto the bed. Jared watched with a hot face as two girls ate each other out and Jensen fingered a boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen grabbed Jared, maneuvering him onto his hands and knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen..” Jared whispered, voice shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust,” Jensen whispered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuffled on his knees to stand behind Jared. He started bouncing, the mattress squeaking. He licked his own hand and slapped it repeatedly on Jared’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared realized all at once what Jensen was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take that, you dumb bitch,” Jensen shouted. “What are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yours,” Jared moaned. “Just yours to serve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Jensen growled. He increased the pace of his slaps, Jared’s ass cheeks burning, and together, they faked an orgasm. The other servants made various fake and real noises and finished up their business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was all over, Jared helped clean Jensen up with a cloth and helped him into a robe. He eyed him with an open question on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father’s servants,” Jensen said by way of explanation. “Outside the door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded. “What do you think he suspects?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s face became unreadable. There was a long pause before he spoke, and their gazes held firm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too much,” Jensen eventually said, voice soft. He turned away, and Jared was left standing there, thoughts crowding his head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen barely had a moment to himself before he was summoned to an urgent, unscheduled meeting with his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen quickly changed into a loose, gold ensemble and hurried to the preparations room. Around the long table and map of the globe, Jensen’s father sat, surrounded by his usual retinue of advisers and servants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen, I’m glad you’re here,” Gaius said, gesturing for Jensen to sit down across from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen took a seat at the preparation table, preparing for the worst. “What news?” Jensen asked. “Is it Asceta?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not Asceta,” Gaius said, a finger on his chin. “Houstellia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen went cold. A country that big could summon enough allies to cause a world war if they had issue with Auston. “What? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming,” Gaius said, tone grave. “We have to prepare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jensen agreed. “But what kind of battalion can we form on such short notice? Perhaps enlist the city?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius’ cold frown turned into a creased smile. “No, no battalions. I’m thinking streamers, ice sculptures, sex toys,” he said. “They’ll expect a grand welcome or we’ll need those battalions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen blinked. The other members were smiling at him, too. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess Rose,” Gaius said, “her father has sent news she’s seeking a suitor. So we’re throwing a suiting party for them. It is, of course, to show Rose that you are the only logical and ideal suitor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded. He should’ve known this was coming. He couldn’t let anything slip. “I’d be surprised if anyone else could shake up anyone half as good,” he said. “What do you expect of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Continue your social lessons, and work on your sex,” Gaius said. “Houstellia is a little prudish compared to us, and you need to display your prowess to Rose. Your cock size alone will intimidate. Enter your servants in gallantry lessons. Oh, and get rid of the boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius rolled his eyes. “Jared. Find a way to make him disappear without arising gossip. I know he made quite a stir at the last ball, so people will be sad to see him go, but they’ll move on quickly enough once news of you and Rose spreads.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen dipped his head. “Of course. At once, father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, at once. Get to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen rose. He nodded to the board before hurrying out of there as fast as his legs could take him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could only breathe once he was halls and halls away from that frigid room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen sat in the library, eyes reading the same sentence over and over and brain refusing to process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d come here to throw off any spy of his father’s, which was why he was currently studying a book on the royal lineage of Houstellia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just couldn’t focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept thinking on what to do with Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of him wanted to break it off, to grope at Jared, insult the people, upset him, and then force him to run. But he knew Jared would catch on immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Jared knew of his own danger, would he leave of his own free will? Where would he go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Jared didn’t want to leave--which Jensen’s brain was telling him--why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because of Jensen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t get himself to actually think that Jared might have feelings for him. It felt wrong, insulting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jensen couldn’t see another option. The thought of starting a revolution or leaving his royal position both sounded daft. His father would have him killed in a second flat. Jensen had no misconceptions about Gaius--he might love Jensen, but he loved Jensen as a prince and a perfect son. If Jensen threatened what Gaius had built, what wars Gaius had won, he knew Gaius would get rid of him in a single second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen wondered what Jasper would think of all of this. Jasper was much older than Jensen and Jensen had always thought of him as the perfect son. If Jasper came home from Santonia tomorrow, could Jensen trust him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen knew he couldn’t send a letter. It would get read immediately. Even the most innocent of greetings would be held under scrutiny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt backed into a corner. He felt eyes on him. Jared’s eyes, his father’s. That woman in the apartment in the city and her starving children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up abruptly and slammed the book shut. He couldn’t keep dwelling on this. It was going to drive him insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to leave the library when a thought struck him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned to his table with more books, subjects hidden by the massive Houstellia books he hid them in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He read, pretending to take notes and make plans for the gala.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only hoped he was doing the right thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After completing his studies and the rest of his duties for the day, Jensen was jittery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had only one person on his mind, but the eyes in the castle walls stopped him from going after Jared. It wasn’t safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spent some time riding out to survey the land, fucking some of his servants, and pretending to scruitinize the gala preparations, which were already well underway. He tried to squint at some balloons like they’d personally offended him, and the servant that carried them hurried away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could only spend so much time bullshitting around before it got to him. As casually as he could, he sauntered back to his chambers and tried on some new outfits for the gala. He chose the one the servants appreciated the most (including what Jensen hoped was an authentic cock twitch in response) and set it aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning against his bureau as casually as possible, fully in the nude, with his mirror on the opposite wall so he could admire his form if he so chose, Jensen asked the gathered, lazy cluster, “have any of you seen Jared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all shrugged and made various noncommittal noises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edric, the boy Jensen had fingered, saw the clear displeasure on Jensen’s face and spoke up. “You could try the old servants’ quarters,” he tried. “Jared has friends there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Jensen headed toward the door with renewed purpose. He stopped short. “And where exactly is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About ten minutes later, Jensen was clipping down a tight circular staircase fast enough to make himself busy. He stumbled to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, surprising Rory, who dropped a loaf of bread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bowed, picked it up, and ran off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Jensen got his breath back, he looked around at his surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ceilings here were so low that Jared surely had to bend over to even fit in the place. Unlike the lavish, wallpapered rooms Jensen was so used to, this place was bare hewn stone, somehow both sweaty and cold at the same time. A single high window let in some watery light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The facilities were similar--instead of state-of-the-art cast iron utensils, the servants used old and dented things. Their ovens hadn’t been cleaned in what looked like decades, and many servants were shiny, working right in front of the heat of the coal fires. Their hands and feet were soot black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen walked slowly. He bent under a crumbling archway and found himself in an even smaller room absolutely crammed with cots stacked on top of each other. Some people were fucking, others sleeping. It was a crowded space and Jensen was mostly ignored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen recognized Sylvia, cleaning her nails on a bed tucked into the corner. The look on her face tightened up when she saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared?” Jensen asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvia pointed through a tiny doorway. Jensen nodded in thanks and headed through it. He found himself in another sleeping room, this one dark save for a lamp someone had kept lit. It was loud with voices. There was more room here, and some torn couches and chaises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the far end of the room, Jared sat on a cot next to Pat. They were flipping through a dog-eared book and chatting. The bed had a single shoebox underneath, and Jensen could see outfits and personal effects sticking out from its worn and bulging sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen watched from a distance for a moment. Pat pointed to something on the page and Jared read it under his breath and then shook his head. Pat laughed at whatever he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen approached and cleared his throat. Pat went stiff and stood up, ramrod straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pat,” Jensen said. “Jared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen turned to address Pat. “I’m sorry,” he said. “About how I reacted to you earlier. There is nothing wrong with your relationship to Jared. And I can’t control you. I don’t want you to be afraid in my presence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pat’s face remained as stiff as his body. “Many thanks for your apologies, my liege.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in Jensen’s chest tightened. “Yes, well, I hope you know I mean them. May I borrow Jared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my liege.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stood up. He lightly touched Jensen on the arm. “Let’s go outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together, they weaved their way through the castle bowels and emerged in the gardens, near the fountain Jensen loved so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked through the flower gardens at a leisurely pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got something on your mind?” Jared asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lived like that?” Jensen asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question made Jared snort. “Yes,” he said. “We worked, slept, and trained there. Pat and the others still do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had no idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot you don’t know about,” Jared said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jensen sighed. “And much more I’d like to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared gave him an odd smile. “You didn’t come down there to see the living situations,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t. Though it concerns me now. I should change things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you should. Jensen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen turned to look at Jared. They stopped before a perfectly trimmed rosebush. “Tell me about your grandfather.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s eyebrows shot up. “My grandfather?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Frederick the Freer. That’s him, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded slowly. He made a beeline for a wrought iron bench and Jensen followed after him. “That’s him. What do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want to tell me. Did you know him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile found Jared’s face. “Yes, I knew him. I think even you would’ve loved him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen smiled back, keeping silent. He tried to school his face into something open, something that would make Jared comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared let out a breath. “He grew up on a farm, like many Santonians do. He enjoyed a simple life, selling crops to make a living and spending his free time fishing in the lakes. He was well-known in his town, and well-liked. He was like a walking, talking newspaper that kept people updated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every year, the royal family released a tax sheet with how much crops were taxed, average yields, and how much each crop would sell for. For the past decade, taxes had been going up and selling prices down. People were discouraged. Some had to leave their farms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One year, Frederick had a particularly good crop season. Still the letter came saying the prices were lower than ever. He couldn’t believe it. He went to the royal office and asked them about it. He was laughed out of the room. They threatened to arrest him if he didn’t leave. He stole a booklet from a desk before they kicked him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once he got home, he told the others how the office saw him as a brute and an idiot. He was no equal there. He read the pamphlet and discovered crop yields were up, but the office was hiding it so they could charge higher taxes and buy crops at lower prices. They were profiting an incredible amount, but Frederick and the other farmers were seeing none of it. They were in complete poverty while the royal family and its elite grew wealthier and wealthier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After his wife died in childbirth because they couldn’t afford a good doctor, Frederick had the epiphany that it was all fake. The royal family had no real power, had not earned anything, were entitled to nothing. They made a system which put them on top and hurt and killed others. And it didn’t need to be like that. Frederick didn’t need to be poor and his wife and child didn’t need to be dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All he had to do was tell this story to others and show the pamphlet. He urged people to speak out, that once harvest season was over, all the power was theirs, and they could use their time making next year better for their families. And they listened. Everyone revolted, leaving their jobs and studies and telling the royal family this could not continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The royal family laughed at everyone and told them they believed some silly conspiracy. They treated everyone like idiots and gave false numbers to prove their point. They would not listen to the argument that no one deserves to be poor. They turned violent, and we turned violent back. A few hundred died, but by next harvest, the farmers protected their crops. They sold nothing and shared it amongst themselves. They helped other communities. And when it came time to fight, they poisoned and starved the royal family. They all either died or fled. Frederick was put in place as a temporary leader, but people liked him so much they let him stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father was trying to lead temporarily, too, but people liked him, too. He found it dangerous. Frederick’s legacy was becoming almost monarchical. He didn’t want that. His son was in the process of implementing a new system where no leader leads for more than a crop season when your family took advantage of our instability and overthrew my family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared took a deep breath. “Frederick died an old man of an incurable disease, and the only Santonia he knew was one of progress. He was a good and caring man, and in a jail cell somewhere, my father is just like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s chest felt tight. The look on Jared’s face contained no condemnation, no hatred, but the facts he laid out were clear enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen had always known the way Auston conquered was unkind, but he’d always viewed it as a painful yet necessary measure to secure a wealthier and more stable planet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he was forced to live in the painful reality of how unkind and cruel it was. How Santonia’s entire story had been ripped from them by a large army in no time flat. How they were once again being ruled by a selfish prince. Jasper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen had learned similar practices from his father. Money and laws were an easy way to subdue the peasantry and establish an order that was difficult to break. Jared was showing him firsthand how each law he wrote with his quill signed the death warrants of thousands of others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been so disconnected. He’d been given so many gifts he’d started to expect them. Each country was a tally, a trophy, a party to throw. The world operated based on the people Jensen danced with, not plants growing or roads being built.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t true. It couldn’t be further from the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen wasn’t just ignorant. He was willfully ignorant. He was just like the people who had let Frederick’s farm and family suffer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell, if he looked hard enough, he could probably find an identical example here in Auston. For all he knew, their very own Frederick was suffering in the same way, leading to his passion for justice and an inevitable revolution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen.” Jared was shaking his arm. “Jensen, you can’t ignore the truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Jensen said immediately. “I’m not. I’m just. Thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared looked at him in curiosity. “Thinking about what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shook his head. “We do the exact same things. With the crops, with industry, with people’s livelihoods. I can never get my father to change the laws outright, but maybe there is another way. Maybe I can find another way to stop this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To stop revolution?” Jared asked. “Jensen, there is only one way. You fix the laws and you lose some of your power. You let the people help. If you don’t, they will do it themselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And kill my father,” Jensen pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jared said, no remorse in his voice. “If your father will never help the people, the people will help themselves. You know your father will die trying to protect his power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or succeed,” Jensen said. “There’s never been a country as big as Auston. He’d kill everyone to save his own skin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen heard the coldness in his voice and repressed a shiver. He knew it was true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who was Gaius? Had Jensen ever known him? Had Jensen ever been fathered by the man, loved? Or just groomed for power? What about Jasper? Jensen struggled to remember how Gaius had treated Jasper before he left on conquests but the age difference was large enough that it was difficult to remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We may not remember a country as big as Auston, but your father and his country are not invincible,” Jared said. “I’m sure if you look back far enough, empires have fallen like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And new ones take their place,” Jensen said. “What does it matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It always matters,” Jared said with an intensity that surprised Jensen. “You always have to try. You can’t give up if it means even one life could be saved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you could have Santonia back,” Jensen started, watching Jared’s eyebrows draw in, “if Auston ended its occupation and your family could try to repair the country, would you go back? Would you start your democracy as planned?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jared said. “My parents can do that. They’re strong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what?” Jensen asked. “What would you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d save some other people,” Jared said softly, “some people who need it more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Jensen choked out, his throat suddenly full, his skin suddenly tight. “I’m sorry I can’t be who you want me to be. I’m sorry I can’t help. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen,” Jared whispered, cupping Jensen’s face in his hands. Jensen closed his eyes. Tears came without his consent. “Jensen, please. You’re more similar to me than you realize. Please don’t give up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shuddered. He leaned forward and embraced Jared. He wiped his tears while Jared pat his back. He pulled away and cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should be getting back to my chambers,” he rasped. “I have duties to attend to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Jared gave him a small, shy smile. “Any duties I can help with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was about to say no, to set Jared loose for the tonight, but he saw the way Jared was biting his lip and realized what Jared meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jensen said. “Oh, yes. You can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stood, turning and offering his hand. Jensen stood and took it. He let Jared lead him into the castle and up many flights of stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his brain off, and gave himself over to the long-haired boy in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s heart was pounding right out of his chest as he led Jensen to his chambers. He was sure his hand was gross and sweaty, but Jensen’s grip was tight, like a child’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared took a deep breath as they entered the plush bedroom. Something had changed in Jensen while they were out in the garden, and it gave Jared an addictive and wild kind of hope that he wanted to hold onto for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they approached the actual bed, and the long nightstand next to it covered in all manner of toys and sexual aids, Jared lost his nerve. He stood by the bed like a proper servant and gestured to it with an awkward smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lest your father suspect anything,” Jared said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded. “Lest he,” he agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen stripped, and Jared watched as glitter left Jensen’s bare skin and lace was shed from his thighs. Soon enough, Jensen was nude in front of him, and clearly aroused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s own body was waking up, responding to Jensen’s without his prompting. Part of Jared wanted, just wanted so badly, but he still had a lock around his heart, put there by his family, his people. And another around his throat, put there by Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shuffled into his space. “Let me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen unlaced Jared’s bodice and pulled off his rope. Jensen helped him unclasp his jewelry. Their clothes lay in one mixed pile on the ground by the bedside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen rubbed soft hands up and down Jared’s hips. He looked straight into Jared’s eyes. “Lay down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded. He wasn’t sure if he could speak right now. He wanted this, but even as he climbed onto the bed, shame threatened to steal his breath away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lay on his back, shifting and trying to get comfortable. He felt exposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen crawled on top of him, blanketing him with his body. He carded his fingers through Jared’s hair, tucking it behind his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared,” Jensen whispered, pressing his cheek to Jared’s, “you need to relax.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s breath hitched. He was trying. He was really trying. Instead of slowing, his breaths only sped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen pulled away. “Jared, we don’t have to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Jared reached out and curled his fingers around Jensen’s wrist, stopping him from leaving. “No, please, I know, I’m, I’m. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jensen murmured. “Okay, but you have to trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Jared said, his voice cracking. He nodded. “I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded back. He leaned over, grabbing a jar of oil from the nightstand. He warmed it in his hands before tracing whorls and patterns all over Jared’s body, turning his skin shiny in the candlelight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s ministrations were like a massage, and over time, they helped loosen Jared’s bones. As Jensen worked, Jared’s skin warmed up, his cock filling with blood once again. He looked down at himself and how the oil accentuated his hips and muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For maybe the first time in his life, he looked down at himself and didn’t immediately want to look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I do you?” Jared whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen handed him the oil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat up, mirroring each other. Jared poured the oil into his hands. It was cool and slippery. He copied Jensen’s movements, rubbing his hands together to warm it up. He reached out and pressed his palms flat against Jensen’s abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands were inches from Jensen’s cock. He slowly rubbed the oil across Jensen’s belly, oil running into the divots in his abdominal muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling the heat under his skin, Jensen’s body moving with his breaths, made Jared come into himself. He was focused in a singular, clear way. He touched Jensen everywhere he could--from his hips to his shoulders, his fingers to his toes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen took in a shuddery breath. He grabbed at himself and squeezed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Jared feel good, talented. He ducked his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You missed a spot,” Jensen said, before leaning forward and swiping warm oil up the shaft of Jared’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared did a full body shiver, eyes rolling up. That was--that was. God.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen did it a few more times until Jared’s inner thigh muscles were trembling. Jared reached out, taking a risk with a trembling hand and trying the same to Jensen. His hand slid easily over the hot and hard skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got a little braver. This was familiar territory now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loosely curled his fingers around Jensen’s shaft and stroked up and down, up and down, like he’d seen the other pleasure servants do. Jensen bit off a moan, toes curling. Jared kept at it, biting his lip. He wanted to pull even more noises from Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s hand came down hard on Jared’s, peeling his hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you keep going, I’m gonna burst,” Jensen grunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared cocked his head. “Isn’t that good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen laughed. “I was, uh, hoping we could try another way tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded hesitant before it clicked. Before he understood what Jensen wanted. Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want… to fuck me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jensen said, his voice deeper than usual, darker. “Yeah, Jay, if you want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared visualized it, pasting his and Jensen’s faces onto the writhing bodies he’d watched during training, how one person pushed inside the other and moved until they collapsed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock twitched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good?” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Jensen asked, matching his volume. He rubbed hands up and down Jared’s thighs. “For you? Yeah, it’ll feel good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can--we can try,” Jared said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared shuffled until he was laying down and Jensen was straddling him. “We can try,” he repeated, a little more confidence in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded. “Okay. Gonna start with some fingers. It’s gonna burn. You just gotta relax, okay? Relax into it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Jensen’s words made Jared a thousand times more jittery. He nodded, trying to smile in a reassuring way. He watched with big eyes as Jensen applied more oil to his fingers--far more oil--and swallowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen started by propping Jared’s legs up, knees up. Jared felt overly exposed, and he stared at the paint on the ceiling while Jensen rubbed heat into his inner thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand pressed at his ass, just testing, playing, nowhere near the hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared had never touched himself here. He had never let himself think any thoughts that had anything remotely to do with this. And now it was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared,” Jensen reminded him. “Relax.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared forced out a long, slow breath and drew in a similar one. He closed his eyes. He tried to think calming thoughts, picturing a stream in the forest and the canopy leaves rustling in a lazy wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s hand pressed at his hole and he flinched, snapping back to reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s--not gonna fit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will with time. And if you relax.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen sat up. “We can try again another time, let you think about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready now.” Jared saw the look in Jensen’s eyes. He melted. “I’ll let you know if I’m not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You promise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared swallowed. He felt so raw in front of Jensen, open in a way he’d never been with any human being. He’d never known a person like this before. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen gave him the tiniest of smiles. He rubbed at Jared’s hole again, just at the surface, and Jared tried to take calming breaths again. Instead of avoiding the sensation, or bracing for it, he made himself focus on it. This was real and this was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found it was actually starting to become pleasurable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sensation of Jensen’s thumb rubbing across Jared’s hole was weirdly comforting, a sort of massage, driving quiet waves of pleasure up Jared’s body. It wasn’t anything big or magical, but it wasn’t so scary, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and relaxed into it, pushing slightly down against the feeling. That was nice. The sensation got wetter, and Jared shivered at how much better it felt with more oil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then breath puffed against his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you--did you use your mouth?!” Jared squeaked. He’d seen others do it, but he’d never pictured Jensen doing such a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared kept silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen laughed at him. He pat Jared’s thighs. “Of course you did. You want me to stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still Jared said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen chuckled and went back to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared felt like he was on a massive dais with everyone in the world looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was rubbing his thighs and balls, massaging him while playing with Jared’s hole with his mouth. Jared sighed, trying to push all his millions of thoughts away and just ride the feelings of pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, he got fairly lost in it. When Jensen’s tongue started pushing into his hole, he let it happen. He opened up under Jensen’s tongue, and Jensen tongue-fucked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was good. It was too good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was filthy. Jensen was bent over, naked, ass in the air, breathing heavily and making loud, wet noises with his mouth. Jared felt far too quiet in comparison. Could Jensen tell he was enjoying it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared tried a slutty moan. Jensen’s tongue was replaced by a finger, just the tip, and it went in, rubbing at Jared’s insides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next moan that came out was genuine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen fingered and stroked Jared’s cock in tandem. Jared’s hips moved of their own volition, fucking up into Jensen’s ministrations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s orgasm took him completely by surprise. One itch of Jensen’s finger inside him combined with one rub of a finger on his cockhead and suddenly he was choking out gasps, body lifting off the bed and contracting as come spurted from his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never felt anything like it before. Jensen stroked him through it, and Jared rode it out for far longer than he’d expected, going absolutely brain dead at the sheer amount of pleasure that possessed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He passed out not long after, drifting to the feeling of Jensen cleaning him up with a washcloth and singing under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared woke up feeling more than hungover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt like there was a giant boulder on his chest and that his limbs had turned to pasta noodles. His mind was groggy and he felt like he’d fallen ill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up, grimacing at the bright, piercing sunlight that dared shine in his face. The silken, luxurious sheets he was under slipped to his waist, revealing his naked body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was naked in Jensen’s bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still felt weak and strange, but a lot of it came back to him then: the talking, the sex, the fact that it was late afternoon, not thirty years into the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen had given him an orgasm. And he had promptly become unconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s stomach flipped. He’d learned a lot about sex in theory, but this was one area he was not at all prepared for. Was it rude to fall asleep? Had he missed out on some post-coital ritual? Was he supposed to clean up as one of his duties, and he’d neglected to do so?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And where the hell was Jensen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared looked around the room. It was messy, and completely empty. There was a half-eaten pastry on the table that hadn’t been there before, but no sign of Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared made to get out of bed, but he froze with his legs hanging over the edge. Should he get dressed, or would Jensen see that as Jared closing himself off? Was Jensen off with his father? Should Jared return to his duties or wait? What was the better thing to do? Where were the other servants? Would his actions get him in trouble?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And where was Jensen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was asking himself too many questions. He was lightheaded and his back was growing sweaty. He stood up on wobbly legs and was surprised to feel a faint ache in his ass. A reminder that Jensen had been there. He looked down at himself. His cock was soft and there were no marks or scars or demonic signs on his skin to prove that he’d done anything sinful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d expected to feel guilty to the point of a meltdown after sex, to question everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides the growing anxiety due to Jensen’s absence, he felt normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling normal made him feel abnormal. He frowned. He did not want to think himself into a circle again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to Jensen’s en-suite bathroom clicked open and Jared’s head jerked up. Jensen walked in in just a pair of silken underwear. He smiled when he saw Jared; it was more of a leer, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Jensen hip-checked him as he walked past, heading over to the table to pour himself a drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared followed at a distance. He chewed at the inside of his cheek. “I’m. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen looked up at him in amusement while taking a sip. “For what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For…” Jared could feel the tips of his ears burning. “Falling asleep on you. And failing my duties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen snorted into his cup. “Your duties?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t understand how such an idiot could make him feel like such an idiot. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shook his head. “It’s no issue, Jared. If anything, it’s a compliment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen winked and waggled his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s worried caterpillar brow flattened out in record time. “This is going to go to your head, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m already having a badge made proclaiming my abilities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared legitimately couldn’t tell if Jensen was joking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen pulled out the seat next to him. “Sit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared walked over. He passed Jensen to throw open a set of balcony doors and let some air in. He sat next to Jensen, folding his hands over his lap so as not to get any ideas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen handed him a muffin against his will. Jared took it, and his stomach growled the moment he eyed it. He hadn’t realized how famished one could become after sexual activity. He scarfed down the muffin with Jensen grinning at him like an idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, passing the pitcher back and forth and refilling their goblets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did well,” Jensen spoke up. “At sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I barely contributed. You did all the work,” Jared protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a beginner. I’m building your confidence,” Jensen said, shrugging. “We will work up to… more activities and participation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s cock gave a halfhearted twitch at Jensen’s words and Jared crossed his legs to hide it. Jensen noticed anyway, that self-satisfied smirk that Jared associated with him so heavily coming right back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll put you on a schedule, of course, work you into my rotation. I’ll have you know I have a lot of sex. I’m a very busy man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared rolled his eyes. “I’ll do my best to accommodate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll be accommodating me, alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared almost spit out his drink, which made Jensen guffaw. Jared fought with all he had, but Jensen’s stupid face while he laughed himself red made Jared laugh, too, until they were both sitting there breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jared finally got his breath back, he smiled at Jensen. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to thank me. You really don’t,” Jensen said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a very fair point. There was a lot Jared could not thank Jensen for, and a lot on his list of grievances he could. But this one counted. This one mattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still want to thank you,” Jared continued. “You make me feel like a person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen sat with that for a beat. “I’m sorry you didn’t feel like one before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I felt connected to my people, my country. But also hidden. In a fucked up, roundabout sort of way, you saved me. I was supposed to wed a girl and impregnate her by the time the harvest was over. I forced myself to believe that it was for the best, and that all the horrible feelings I had were because I was a terrible person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mood had shifted dramatically, Jensen focusing all his attention on Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared ducked his head. “I couldn’t understand why the idea of it disturbed me so much. I’d imagine it in detail and then throw up. And the hypocrisy. Sexual talk was completely forbidden, but wouldn’t I have to… perform it to impregnate her? What was the point? Of any of it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’ve learned one thing from you, it’s that people act to help others, even if it’s misguided,” Jensen said. “I’m sure that taboo didn’t come out of nowhere. People were probably afraid of selfishness or abuse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The abuse still happens,” Jared said, tone dark, staring down his reflection in his goblet. “It just doesn’t get spoken about, so it doesn’t get addressed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not so different in Auston,” Jensen said. “I’m beginning to realize that a lot of our customs let people get hurt under the banner of connections and socializing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to help people,” Jared said, “and not get hurt by people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen went silent at that. There was a look on his face that Jared couldn’t decipher. “Jensen?” Jared pushed. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s another ball,” Jensen said. “I’m sure you’ve already seen the preparations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. What about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen seemed to have trouble finding his words. “You’ll be required to attend and you might have to put up with similar behavior,” Jensen said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded. “I’ll do my best where I can, but I won’t allow anyone to grope me,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded back. “Of course. That is fine. We’ll figure something out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared cocked his head. “There’s something else,” he said, the look on Jensen’s face confirming his suspicions. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I. It’s nothing.” Jensen’s stony expression was replaced with a beatific smile. “We’d better get going, shall we? Can’t stay in here forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen got up, moving quickly toward his wardrobe room to get dressed. Jared stared after him, a question on his mind. Jensen wasn’t going to open up now, but Jared hoped he would soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the gala was upon them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was gifted another nice and revealing outfit from Renetta, this time in a pale blue that made his thighs look positively tan. It cinched below his shoulders, revealing his collarbones, and was cropped to display his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no circlet or crown or jewelry with this piece, and the only makeup Jared wore was light eyeliner and pink lipstick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was getting more comfortable in these clothes, and walking out into the ballroom to see people in feathered outfits a thousand times more ridiculous and risque than his made him feel a lot better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spotted Jensen right away in a skin tight, black leather outfit with studs. He walked up to him and Jensen downed the rest of his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice outfit,” Jared said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not so bad yourself,” Jensen responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared opened his mouth to say something random, he couldn’t even remember it a second later, but Jensen cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Jared,” Jensen said. “I know I said that you had to make an appearance here, but this culture, the people of Houstellia, they’re aggressive and competitive. If you make it a show, they’ll make it a fight. So perhaps you should keep to yourself, and you can leave early if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared chewed on this new information. He nodded slowly. “Is that why you look like a dragon ate your feet off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only made Jensen’s tight expression go tighter. He grabbed another drink from a roving servant and took a sip. “Something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen patted his ass. “Now get the hell away from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared shook his head, but did as he was told. He floated through the crowds, nodding politely at people and kissing hands and cheeks where needed. He caught some attention, but most of the people were focused on a woman at the other end of the room, and that suited Jared just fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drifted his way to the snacks table. He made small talk with a boy who looked to be about twelve who was pilfering the table the same as him. They split the rest of the cheese cubes. The boy thanked him and went on his way. Jared lingered, ogling a vase of what looked like shaved ice that someone had just set down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d just served himself a cup and taken a single bite when a hand brushed his elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to see a young woman in some kind of stretchy, shiny, clear pink outfit that clung to her so tightly her breasts looked like breakfast eggs. She smiled when she made eye contact, and shuffled into Jared’s space. “My,” she said. “What’s a fellow like you doing all alone at an event like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared swallowed his shaved ice and winced through a chill that lodged itself in his brain. “Apparently, being the only one who truly appreciates the food they serve here. It’s delicious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She threw her head back and laughed like Jared had just told the funniest joke of all time. Jared tried to smile at her reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took his hand and pressed it to her lower stomach. “I’m Jermaine,” she said, her voice suddenly going all low and rugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared swallowed. He hesitated before placing her hand on his stomach. “Jared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my,” she said, eying him up and down. “What a match.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t know what to say to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t bother Jermaine. She turned to lean against the table, folding her arms across her tiny waist and surveying the crowd. “So, Jared,” she began, “have you met Princess Rose yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess Rose?” Jared repeated. She must be the princess of Houstellia, the woman that people were swarming around. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will at some point,” Jermaine said. “Everyone who might be a potential suitor will meet her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suitor?” Jared felt stupid for echoing Jermaine’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To wed,” Jermaine said, as if it were obvious. “She’s of age, and she’s heir to the second largest kingdom in the realm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bad feeling was growing in Jared’s stomach. He put down his cup. “One would assume Jensen would be a good fit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, yes. Rumors have it Gaius threw this gala the moment he heard. He’s been doing everything he can to flaunt Prince Jensen to her, including that smart outfit of his. It’s a shame Prince Jasper is already betrothed. Second-in-line seems a little… low tier for a princess such as Rose, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded, barely processing her words. He was searching the crowd for Jensen. “But the possibility of betrothal is still there. What would happen to the Santonian prince?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jermaine squawked in amusement. “Well, isn’t it obvious?” She mimed a guillotine with a cute “chop” sound effect to go along with it. She grinned at Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t before, but it is, now,” Jared muttered under his breath. “If you’ll excuse me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t give Jermaine any time to say anything else. He shoved through the crowd, uncaring of who he touched or pissed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were at least three times as many people here as at the last ball, and the temperature was much higher. Jared felt sweaty and out of place, and each time he brushed against a bare, sweaty piece of skin, he bit harder at his lip, drawing blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voices blended together in a loud susurrus, one that seemed to grow every time Jared felt lost or caged in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone touched him and said something. Jared pulled his arm away and moved as quickly as he could through the ever-compressing throng of bodies. Bodies everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushed through a break in the crowd and stumbled when he found himself out in the open. Some of the conversation died down. He looked up and found Jensen kneeling before Princess Rose. Their faces were equally pink, eyes equally dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s eyes snapped over when he saw Jared. “Jared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared backed away. He knocked into someone and turned and bolted through the crowd, shoving people away without a second thought. People were staring at him now, really staring at him, but Jared couldn’t breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stop running until he was outside, and even then, he moved with purpose, pushing toward the farthest end of the gardens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gardens ended in a high brick wall, and beyond it lay Auston royal lands, mostly for hunting. Mostly unoccupied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared knew if he tried, he could scale the wall. He could keep running. He could probably keep himself alive, too, and hopefully not eat any poisonous berries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He collapsed at the base of the wall and leaned against it, closing his eyes. His outfit was ruined, damp with sweat and torn in multiple places from the palace roses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d only been sitting there for a few minutes when his blessed silence was interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone was making a ruckus, crashing through bushes and shouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person got closer, and Jared saw Jensen’s head pop up beyond a wall of peonies. Jensen looked right and left. “Jared?” he called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t say anything. He watched Jensen, expecting him to swivel around a few more times and give up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jensen didn’t. He kept calling Jared’s name, over and over, walking useless circles through the gardens with a horrible sense of direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Jared couldn’t bear to watch more of it. The next time Jensen was close-ish to his hiding space, Jared cleared his throat. Jensen stopped. “I’m over here,” Jared called, his voice weak from exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen found him, picking his way through the wilder gardens before sitting next to Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger rose up in Jared like high tide. He turned to face Jensen, trembling from the weight of it. “Why are you even here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen looked pathetic. He looked like a sad, rained-on puppy, and the guilt on his face did not suit him. “Jared, I kept trying to tell you, but I couldn’t do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please,” Jared scoffed. “You couldn’t tell me about my own imminent death? Real kind of you, Prince Jensen, shows some personal growth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck off with your sanctimoniousness,” Jensen growled in response. “I was trying to save you. I thought I could figure out some way to get around it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get around it?” Jared repeated in utter disbelief. “Jensen, what is there to get around? Your father wants you to marry this woman. He has no use for me once you do. And if you don’t, he’ll think I’m the reason why, and get rid of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen frowned, picking at a blade of grass and refusing to look at Jared. “It sounds simple when you say it like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is simple,” Jared sighed. “I don’t matter to your father. Santonia doesn’t matter to your father. We’re just a minor victory on his way to world domination and wealth. If I stay here, I die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen looked up. “So you’re going to leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Jared said. “Where would I go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could find a place for you,” Jensen spoke up, building in energy with each syllable. “I could find you a small town, by the coast, get you your own place and a new name--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what?” Jared interrupted, suddenly so tired. “You’d come and visit once a year, fuck me and say nice things? Then leave? Have kids? Inherit part of your father’s empire, watch your brother beat down revolutions? Forget about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was quiet. “It’s better than dying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared laughed, throat full. He met Jensen’s gaze. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s eyes went glassy and red. He grabbed Jared by the shoulders. “Then what the fuck am I supposed to do?” he yelled, a tear falling. His hair was a mess. “What do we do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared pulled Jensen’s hands off of him. He turned away to hide his own tears. “Don’t love me anymore,” he said. “That makes it easy for you. Go back to your old life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t listen to Jensen. He walked back to the castle. He entered the ballroom, gathering stares, most likely from Jensen’s exit or the leaves and sticks in his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made eye contact with Gaius. He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius’ eyes went wide. Jared moved through the ball and out into the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned to his bed in Jensen’s servants’ quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drew the blanket up and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever happened next, they’d know where to find him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen knew he couldn’t leave Princess Rose there. It would ruin all diplomatic relations and his father would probably banish or kill him. He had to return to the suitor party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood, taking a shaky, shuddery breath. He brushed all the leaves and detritus off his outfit and straightened out the leather. He ran a hand through his hair and walked back toward the ballroom on unsteady legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he got there, Jared was gone, but he’d made an impression. The energy of the party was high, and Jensen had to fend off interested parties right and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found Princess Rose talking to another prince. They both watched him approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe I left you hanging,” Jensen said, with no emotion. “Would you like to dance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took his hand and led him off to an empty corner of the dance floor. Closer to the band, where the words and looks of others were drowned out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their first dance was a very simple, traditional Houstellian dance, which Jensen had learned for the occasion. They pressed together, chest-to-chest, moving in a vertical sort of wave and getting all kinds of sweaty. Jensen allowed himself to get lost in it, to focus on what was happening right now, not anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music changed to something slow and folksy, like what Jensen assumed one might hear in Santonia. It was an odd choice, but he adjusted his dance accordingly, wrapping an arm around Rose’s waist and rocking her side to side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept a stupid and formal difference, but she smiled at him like a scheming child and drew him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were cheek-to-cheek, she whispered, “who is it that is so special to you they make you run away from powerful princesses at balls who are clearly interested in you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen froze up and missed a step. Rose covered for him, adjusting their tempo to something half speed. He couldn’t look at her with their faces pressed together like this. His eyes roved around the edges of the room, scanning faces and ice sculptures. What was she getting out of this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen took a huge risk. “I can either lie to you to keep up a charade of sexual diplomacy, or I can tell you the truth and completely turn you off. Which would you rather have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose laughed outright at that, drawing some stares from other patrons. She moved her head until they could stare into each other’s eyes, noses brushing. “I like honest people,” Rose said, “especially when it collides with what is expected of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Jensen raise an eyebrow. He was drunk enough that he was willing to be a fool and believe her. “Very well, then,” he said. “Do you know Prince Jared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your family’s ward? From Santonia?” There was no judgement or disgust in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen dipped his head in acknowledgement. “Somehow the boy has shown me what a complete and utter ass I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose laughed again. “That is a surefire way to fall in love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is. I am.” Jensen had never said it out loud before. It felt strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose smiled at him. “And you left him all alone out there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen grimaced. “We didn’t exactly part on the best of terms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lazy dance brought them to the drinks table. Jensen downed a particularly strong little drink and grunted. Rose watched him, then did the same, barely flinching at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the more reason to go out there and find him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d have me leave you, leave the ball?” Jensen asked. “What about your suitors?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we’re being honest,” Rose started, and there was something dangerous and innocent about her voice all at once, “some stupid dance or cock measuring contest isn’t going to pick a suitor for me. Not even political power will do that. Now, you tell me something, Jensen. Would you like to talk again sometime soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I very much would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose bobbed her head. “Then fear not; we shall. Go find your Jared. Have some kind of magical night. Or get kicked in the balls, I don’t know. But don’t spend your time showing your dick off to me when the rest of you isn’t in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen snorted. “Is the rest of your family as wise as you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose shrugged. “Go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So off Jensen went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the castle was deserted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few servants hurried to and fro on personal missions, carrying foods and candleabras and sex toys. As Jensen walked past various guest chambers, he heard beds squeaking, moans, and the unmistakable noises of skin on skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The servants’ quarters in the cellar were mostly empty, and none of the lingering inhabitants were Jared. The gardens were a fucking maze full of drunk and handsy people, and Jared wasn’t among them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen didn’t know any other favorite spots of Jared’s. He checked the library, but it was empty, save for a couple librarians.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was growing sweaty. Pacing back and forth in the cold marble halls was not doing him any favors. He stopped by a random stairwell, haunted by how little he truly knew about Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did Jared love the meadow? The forest? The orchard? Would he even leave the grounds right now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in Jensen’s gut told him Jared wouldn’t. The look on his face before he turned away from Jensen was one that made Jensen jittery and energetic. He felt like a nanny fretting over a runaway child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. Jared hadn’t run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d done the opposite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen climbed the stairs, slowly, one at a time, his heart feeling as heavy as his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way to his chambers, wanting more than anything to be wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there, in the servants’ area, lay Jared, nude save for his collar, the one Jensen had put there with a smirk as Jared glared up at him in shame and fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was asleep, his mouth hanging open, his hair all over the place, obscuring his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s throat felt full. He made to sit on the cot beside Jared, but there wasn’t quite enough room. He sat on an adjacent cot, scooting it closer so he could sit by Jared’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The squeak of the bed’s legs on the floor made Jared stir. His shoulders bunched together before he sprawled in a great big stretch. He was too big for the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared blinked up at him. The sleep left his eyes but he didn’t move. He just lay there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared…” Jensen’s mouth went dry. He rubbed at his chin. What was there to say? What could he say?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared turned away, and Jensen couldn’t take the disappointment in the hunch of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to fix this,” Jensen said, forcing a sense of confidence into his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing to fix,” Jared said, monotone, voice muffled from the thin sheet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s always something to fix, something to make better,” Jensen said. “I don’t care about the politics, Jay. I don’t care what my father thinks. I care about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared heaved a deep sigh. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes. His hair stood up like he’d been electrocuted. “Yes, well, that won’t save our lives, will it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen grabbed Jared’s hands. He leaned in close. “Let’s run away. Together. Right now. No one will notice with the ball going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tiredness didn’t leave Jared’s features. “How will we help people if we’re on the run?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen almost screamed “damn the people,” but he didn’t. Jared had thrown back the curtains in his mind, letting all the blinding light in. Jensen couldn’t ignore the problems of his kingdom any more than Jared could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen knew Jared was right. He knew his own words were hollow, even as the spirit behind them was genuine. No proclamation of love would help Jared right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t need to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen looked Jared in the eye. “I love you,” he said. “I’m in love with you. I know what that means for me. And I am okay with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared looked back at Jensen. He softened. “I love you, too,” he said. “But I already said--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you humor me if I told you I had an idea?” Jensen interjected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared cocked his head, scrutinizing Jensen and trying not to smile. “I suppose there’s no harm in humoring a fool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the boy Jensen knew and loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen told Jared about Rose, and he could tell there was something in common between the two, though he couldn’t place what it was exactly. He could tell Jared liked her despite himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also told Jared some other things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was smiling openly now. “You’ve changed,” he said. “I’m impressed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shrugged as if Jared’s words hadn’t had a huge impact on him. “Yeah, well,” he said with his signature cocky smile, “I had some help. A little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared smirked. “Just a tad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was expecting it when Jared surged forward and kissed him. Jensen kissed back, matching Jared’s desperate fervor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was still inexperienced, messy and clumsy, but he was a fast learner, and soon enough, their tongues brushed as their kisses deepened and grew dirtier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was moving with a kind of confidence and need that Jensen had never seen in him before. He didn’t question it. He took control, pushing Jared down onto the cot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re beautiful,” Jensen said, unable to stop himself. Looking down at Jared’s heaving, glistening body, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He couldn’t look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was a dream--slender-waisted, large-assed, with broad shoulders and a flat planed stomach lined with muscles and definition. His nipples were bright pink, his collar bones jutting out above them, his long hair curling around his head like a halo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that wasn’t to say anything about his long, slender, pink cock, somehow a perfect mix of masculine and feminine like the rest of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen wasn’t shaved, only trimmed to keep orderly, but Jared was shorn bare, completely smooth and soft to the touch. Jensen threw off his clothes with haste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen worshipped Jared all over, applying kisses anywhere he could get his mouth on. He kissed Jared from his widow’s peak to his nose to his lips to his neck to his tits to his stomach to his cock. He paid special attention there, lightly kissing Jared until Jared was hard and twitching, cock straining against his stomach, precome beading at the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sprawled his body over Jared’s, spitting into his hand and adding some lubrication to their cocks. They ground their bodies together, seeking that addictive friction while Jensen kissed all of his feelings into Jared’s mouth. They were always touching, always pressed against each other, due to the small size of the cot. They held onto each other for dear life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen got close many times, but this wasn’t how he wanted things to end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was on the same page. He took Jensen’s hand from his hip and led it down to his cock, then even lower. His legs spread, knees going up, revealing his hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen prepped Jared slowly, so slowly. He kept kissing Jared throughout it all, adding more and more spit and oil. Jared rocked onto his hands. Every moan helped Jensen navigate Jared’s body, finding the right places to rub and tease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared ended their kiss with a wet pop. “Enough,” he growled, his eyes dilated, his lips raw, breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen took his cock in hand. He stroked it a few times to calm himself down so he wouldn’t explode the moment he got inside Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a dream come true. He pushed inside Jared, sinking down to the hilt. He took a moment to just revel in the tight, wet heat, in the feeling, in the fact that he was here at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen,” Jared rasped. “Move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Jensen moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved a lot. Jared took some time to adjust to it, to relax and convince his body not to fight back, but once he did, it was magic for both of them. Jared threw his head back, whimpering and letting out unhinged, desperate sounds as Jensen fucked wetly into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s hips lost control, rabbiting inside Jared, riding on the velvety feelings of pleasure. They grabbed at each other, holding tight and kiss-panting into each other’s mouths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen found Jared’s prostate and it was over for both of them. They came together, Jared stroking himself and crying actual tears from overstimulation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was over, Jensen devoted all his attention to Jared, to making sure he was okay, he wasn’t sore, wasn’t sensitive. He didn’t want Jared to backslide into some kind of humiliation or shame, so he cleaned Jared up with extra soap and lavender, murmuring things to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were both clean and back down to earth, they sat next to each other on the edge of the cot, bare thighs pressed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared lay his head on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen wrapped an arm around him. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be,” Jared murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Jensen said. He kissed Jared’s temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d both be okay. They’d have to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They re-entered the party from two different entrances at two different times. Jensen went first, mingling with ease, though he sat through the touches, kisses, and compliments in utter detachment even as he forced himself to beam and harden slightly to show off to others through his leather shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Jared in his periphery a few songs later, grabbing a drink and offering it to a young man from Pleioda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored Jared for the rest of the night, and hoped Jared was doing the same to him. Jensen made eye contact with Rose from across the room. She asked him a silent question. Jensen grinned and nodded at her. She grinned back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t dance again. They didn’t talk. But Jensen was still confident in his decision, and knowing Jared had faith in his plan did a lot to steele his nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t mean he didn’t have any nerves, though. It didn’t mean he wasn’t constantly second guessing himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s father sat on the dais most of the night, completely unapproachable. Jensen danced his way over, trying to catch his father’s eye as he conversed with some young women from Houstellia. He didn’t receive a single reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was sweaty all over again by the time the night came to an end. He was dead tired and it was far past his bedtime. He was getting sick of everyone in this room except for one person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius stood up, and the room went silent and turned to face him. He offered a hand to Renetta, and she stood, too. They stared out at the massive crowd in silence for a few beats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose, darling,” Renetta said, “why don’t you come up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd whispered amongst itself as it parted like ferns on a savannah. Rose strode through, somehow taking long strides despite her tight outfit that seemed to strangle her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood on the dais before Gaius. She kissed his chest and he kissed her breast. He nodded and she stood back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d certainly like to do more than that to this young woman, and I’m sure I’m not the only one. Will the suitors line up,” Gaius said. “It’s time to make your bids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dance floor dissolved into chaos. It took far too long for a single-file line to form, with Jensen intentionally at the very end, challenging anyone with his eyes who attempted to get in line behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The intimidation worked. Jensen watched from the back of the line as a couple dozen men and a handful of women made their approaches to Rose. Some displayed themselves, or groped themselves, some kissed her, some made speeches, some gave gifts and promises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was polite to them all, giggling to some, and rarely engaging in any sexual play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, the bidding was a highly sexual affair. While she’d unbuttoned her outfit to let the true volume of her breasts show, she hadn’t done much else, and the crowd was murmuring like ocean waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen approached her. He smirked knowingly and she smiled back, another question in her eyes. Jensen stepped closer until they were almost touching. She leaned in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen turned his face away from hers. “Jared, of Santonia,” he called, to the audible shock and gasps of the crowd. “Come up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen looked over at his father, who looked normal to most others but absolutely furious to Jensen. He gave his father a slight nod, and watched his father’s tight grip on the arm of his throne clench slightly. He kept his face open, hoping his father would trust his decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared picked his way through the crowd. His outfit was disheveled, his makeup gone, but he was still quite a picture. He stood beside Jensen, facing Rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” Jared whispered to Rose, barely audible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, too,” Rose returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In sync, Jared and Jensen turned to each other. They nodded, then turned to Rose. She watched as they bowed and each kissed the top of one of her breasts. As they slowly returned to standing up straight, Jensen whispered, “whatever you want, we’ll help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose ripped open the front buttons to her corseted, tight outfit and it fell to the ground. She stood there only in shoes and jewelry. The crowd was loud at this point, audibly speculating, jeering, booing, and cheering. Voices clashed, the waves now choppy and stormy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was the first to move, similarly unhooking his outfit and letting it slip off his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Jensen longer to wrestle out of his leather outfit, but he managed to do so with a modicum of grace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them came together in a touchy embrace. With enough obscured, simple movements looked like more to the audience, like penetration, rough touches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The audience cheered, going wild. They all stood back and Rose gave them a crazy, lopsided grin. Jared matched it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen looked between the two of them and couldn’t believe his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I believe Rose has chosen her suitors,” Gaius called out. “And quite a choice it was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The audience applauded. Jensen tuned out his father’s instructions to head to various soft chambers were beds and chairs were waiting for guests to have sex and celebrate. In the flow of people, Jared, Jensen, and Rose were separated. Jensen didn’t care. He stole a flute of champagne from a servant and downed it in one go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sparkled like electricity in his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't believe what he’d just done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen awoke that morning with the mother of all headaches. He turned and sat up, squinting at his empty bedroom. Every available surface, including the floor, was littered with glasses and cups that Jensen had all drank down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbled his way over to the table and poured himself a few unsteady glasses of water. It didn’t help the headache all that much, but it made him feel a little bit more alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood staring out the window, trying to get his vision to unblur, when his chamber doors squeaked and clunked open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his chamber servants stood in the doorway. “Jensen, my liege,” he said. “Your parents are wondering where you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s heart all but stopped. “What time is it? Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scrambled into a robe and thong, haphazardly slapping glitter onto his hips and dick, sliding into slippers and running out the door. By the time he reached the great hall, his parents had almost finished eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen,” Renetta said the moment his ass touched the seat, “you’re late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen, still struggling to catch his breath, nodded at both of his parents. “I know,” he gasped. “I had too much to drink last night. My apologies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly,” Renetta said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s plate had already been set out for him, and while most of it was cold, Jensen scarfed it down all the same. He felt a little more human after completing the courses, but a red flag was raised in the back of his mind each time he tried to engage in small talk and his father shut him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he laid his fork across his empty plate, the mood at the table changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen,” Renetta said, “you pulled quite the stunt last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen swallowed his last bite. “I know. But--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what?” Gaius snapped, cold. “I didn’t raise a fool. You disgraced us with your idiocy. What were you thinking? Were you drunk then, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen braced himself against his father’s judgement and malice. “I tried to tell you even last night. I had a plan. And it’s working.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That plan?” Gaius asked, tilting his chin up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose is a smart woman, I knew that immediately,” Jensen began. “I am a good suitor, being an Auston royal, but I am not Jasper. Jasper is already betrothed, his wife with child, but I wouldn’t put it past Rose to pursue him or another powerful first born anyway. But to link myself with Jared--I was making her a promise beyond politics. I was promising her a life of true power standing beside me. That my influence could raise and crush anyone I chose. Jared was just a token to buy her with. One of many I can give her. And she knows that, which is why I succeeded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen looked between his parents with a puffed-out chest. “It was a chess move,” he said, frowning at their unimpressed faces. “If I can tame a wild prince, I can seduce a powerful princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius sat back. “Well, your foolish plan worked out for you by sheer luck. You’re only not stewing in the dungeons for your indiscretions because of your upcoming betrothal. But make no mistake. If you pull another stunt like that, you will face the consequences.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded, holding back the insane amount of relief that was pouring through his body. “I understand, father, and I’m sorry. I thought you would appreciate my actions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t. At least you won’t have to worry over the complications of your scheme,” Gaius said, “and we can all move on after this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Jensen said, still nodding. “To a powerful future.” He raised his glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To a powerful future,” Gaius echoed. He and Renetta clinked their glasses with Jensen’s. “Without that irksome boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen almost choked on the sip of orange juice. “Without who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince Jared,” Gaius said easily. “I’ve taken care of him for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renetta clapped. “A bit of a shame. It was fun to banter with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s chest felt hot and tight, the blood rushing through his body, sweat gathering down his back. His parents were both staring at him, straight into his soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offered a weak and fluttering smile. “Of course,” he said. “Whatever’s necessary to expand this great kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared knew something was wrong the moment two unfamiliar servants in leather armor stepped into the servants’ quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared put down his cards. Pat looked up from his bunk, eyes going wide. He swore. Pat stood in front of Jared, but instead of protecting him, it only drew more attention toward them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pat braced himself as two men approached, holding spears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared took a breath. He slid out from behind Pat. Pat gave him a look furious enough to melt swords. Jared shook his head. “Don’t get killed for me. Ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards stood on each side of Jared. They each took one of his arms in an iron grip and wrenched him forward. He stumbled along with them, toes sliding on stone before he caught himself. He lifted his head, making eye contact with all the pale-faced servants looking at him. He nodded to them as if to say,</span>
  <em>
    <span> it’s going to be okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was dragged out of the room and into the hall. Down and down they went, using private servant halls and staircases, narrow and cut from rough hewn stone. As they plunged deeper into the bowels of the castle, all natural light disappeared, replaced with torches burning in scones on the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air got wetter, algae climbing stone. The guards skirted a mud puddle, splashing Jared through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned left and right and went in circles so many times that Jared lost track despite his best efforts. After what felt like half an hour of walking, they reached a bottleneck, where two more guards sat, masturbating and drinking. A portrait of a naked woman was hung on the wall opposite them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards holding Jared nodded to the lazy guards. They passed by, slipping through the bottleneck. It opened into a larger chamber, lined on both sides with cells with wrought iron gates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were various dead and dying people in each cell. Jared was thrown in an empty cell at the end of the row. There was a mountain of shit in the corner, and a lump of dirt opposite it that was supposed to function as a bench or bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared squatted by the gate to the cell, breathing through his nose, feeling lightheaded. The smell and heat and humidity down here were disorienting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared clutched the rusted gate rungs in his hands and strained to see beyond his cell. Across from him, a girl was slumped over her flour sack dress, sitting next to a pile of shit of her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared swatted a fly away. “Hello?” his voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl didn’t so much as breathe. Jared swallowed back bile. He strained to see into the dimness of the other cells. “Hello?” he called, louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” One of the guards appeared from the hall, waving his spear and his dick around. “Shut your mouth or I’ll shut it for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard took a step closer. “Step back, you whiny bastard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stepped back from the gate. He heard the guard’s footsteps recede.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared let out a breath. He leaned against the cold stone walls, trying to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the prisons in Santonia were of a higher quality than this, Jared couldn’t imagine Jasper and his men were treating his family any better than this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared swallowed, staring at the unmoving girl. He couldn’t help but picture his mother with the same pallor and stillness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s hands clenched into fists by his sides. There had to be a way out of here, and beyond that, a way to change things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jared thought up ideas and dismissed them just as quickly, he thought back on Pat’s words at the last orchard meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was a royal, a true, full-blooded imperialist one. The most recent in a long line of conquerors. He always would be one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would Jared be able to save people and stay with Jensen at the same time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a ridiculous question. It was obvious what mattered more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But acknowledging that didn’t make Jared’s heart hurt any less.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heed the tags and warnings. This is a heavy chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen attended three council meetings. He stayed near the back of the room, hands folded behind his back, face neutral, watching as his father conducted business over a massive map of the realm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, Jensen wanted to scream. He fantasized about tearing apart the map, swiping the little wooden men and cannons off the table and making them fly all over the room. He pictured his own face, red, mouth open wide, spittle flying as he roared at all the men in this room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each and every one of them had been hand-picked by Gaius. And this was how Jensen knew that each and every one of them had some form of rotting greed or selfishness wrapped around their hearts. It was the only type of man Gaius would surround himself with. A man who wouldn’t shy away from suggesting extreme measures, cruelty so far unheard of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jensen listened in, the men spoke with casual candor, sipping from drinks and gesturing at broad sweeps of the map.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...If we send more men to quell any unrest…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can take 800 more parcels of wheat. They won’t need it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Savage bastards… pretty women, though…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How had he listened to this without flinching? How had he contributed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had felt like a game. Moves to play, subtle victories to gloat about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen wanted more than anything to excuse himself, but considering recent events, he knew he wouldn’t get away with it. His father was watching his every move, most likely with more scrutiny (and secretive whispers) than Jensen could fathom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he sat, acting bored instead of manic, picking at his nails so he wouldn’t pick at the throats of these dessicated diplomats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was evening by the time Jensen had any time to himself. He had dinner like usual, drinking more wine than entirely necessary. He went to his chambers, ignoring Jared’s bed. He ordered a few new outfits for his betrothal, picking bright colors and expensive fabrics and jeweled cock accessories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blew a servant, getting a hand job in response. He didn’t come, but Edric didn’t comment. Jensen looked around at the other servants, no longer seeing lazy friends and fuck buddies. Gaius had hired all of them and Jensen hadn’t questioned it. He wasn’t even sure if he could trust Lucy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all pairs of eyes and ears, watching and listening. Of course they had no real loyalty to Jensen. He didn’t blame them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loyalty to your own head staying on your neck took precedent. Especially in a castle like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his bow and arrow. He headed toward one of the many back exits of the castle that would lead him to his archery practice field. Instead of heading out the door, though, he took a sharp turn and stormed down a spiral staircase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He burst into the servants’ quarters, startling the people going about their daily tasks. He looked down at his bow and cursed. He dropped it and held his hands up. “I don’t want to hurt anyone,” he said. “I just want to help you. I need to help Jared, first. Can anyone tell me where he is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone looked at Pat. Jensen jogged through the room, approaching Pat, who stood and bowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pat stayed silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen swallowed down his anger. “I know what is wrong with this place, and I know I’m a part of it, and you’re right to mistrust me,” Jensen let out in a single breath. “But Jared has taught and inspired me as I’m sure he’s done with you. I love him. I want to make things better. I’m not a daft boy anymore. I know it will take blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire room was listening to him. The silence was tense and telling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen rolled his shoulders, body itching to run, to fight, to just do something, damn it. “Please,” he said, voice cracking. “If you know anything--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guards,” Pat said, almost inaudibly. “Guards took him just after daybreak. One of your harem members was talking about it. He’s gone. To the dungeons, presumably.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen went weak-kneed with relief. “Thank you. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned in a slow circle, meeting eyes with as many people as he could. “Thank you all,” he said. “You don’t have to trust me, I’m--I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter right now,” said Pat, a sharp edge to his voice. “Jared does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jensen said, already moving. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a few more things to say, a few more questions for a few more people, but he got out of there as fast as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And off he ran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt good at first, empowering, his feet slamming on the tiles with purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowed to a stop after storming down a random hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no idea how to get to the dungeons. The only time he’d been there was as a child when his father showed him what happens to traitors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Down, he presumed. He found a staircase and headed deeper into the castle. He took a torch off the wall and picked a hall at random.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked into the dark, eyes straining to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d find it. He had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s head jerked up at the sound of voices. He’d drifted at some point, body aching and cold. He blinked owlishly, sitting up on aching joints and straining to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was light coming from around the bend, and raised voices. After a few beats, the voices tapered off. One of the guards came down the cells with a torch in hand, a spear holstered on his belt. He stopped in front of Jared’s cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New request,” he said. “You’re to be moved. Don’t try anything funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared glanced down the hall, where two other guards waited. He smiled and said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard mocked his smile and pulled a key out. He opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared kicked him in the balls and ran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bowled into the other two guards shoulder first, but he didn’t get far before fiery pain laced up his leg. He stumbled and fell and was wrenched upward a moment later. He looked down at the vertical slice down the back of his left calf, numb with shock. His leg was on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard poked a spear into the meat of Jared’s ass. “Try something else, I dare ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared did not try. The guards bodily dragged him back through the halls, Jared trying to count rights and lefts and blood pulsed hotly out of his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lost track of time, squinting blearily into the piercing light of the above-ground world. Setting sunbeams lit the castle aglow. A servant came to bandage his leg and forced him to down some sort of pill. As he was moved again, climbing dozens of flights of stairs in sheer agony, he realized what kind of pill it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock was hard, and he could not control it. It wouldn’t go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared swallowed back vomit. He watched numbly as they exited onto a hallway with plush carpeting and framed portraits on the walls. He’d never been in this part of the castle, but a voice in the back of his mind told him it was royal guests’ quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wherever they were taking him, it was not good. The nicer the scenery became, the more sweat coated Jared’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards stopped before a heavy set of Oaken double doors. They knocked and waited. After a few beats, the doors squeaked open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish stood there with an impish grin. He was in an open robe with nothing on underneath. He traced a rakish finger across Jared’s jawbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” he said. “My little prize. Bring him in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards shoved Jared into the room. He heard the lock turn in the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he was alone with Hamish.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s torch burned to embers. His patience burned out next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no idea how long he’d been wandering the maze-like under chambers of the castle, but every moment wasted was another moment Jared was in danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His feet protested his every movement, but he broke into a sprint when he saw flickering light up ahead. When he reached it, it felt like every vestige of hope in his body deflated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just another torch, in the middle of a moldy wall that stretched endlessly into the black abyss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen lit his torch. He squared his shoulders and let out a breath. He powered on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the darkness, his other senses were heightened. His ears picked up every skitter of little rodent feet and drip of water to the floor. His nose scented little breezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, he followed the breeze, wanting more than anything to escape the stifling claustrophobia of these damned halls. What an effective form of torture they were for any prisoner trying to escape their gruesome fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen hated his family name more with each step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The breeze picked up, and with it, the sounds of laughter. The nose-tickling scent of strong alcohol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s heart rate picked up. He moved faster, chasing the sounds, turning corners and turning back with increasing desperation. There was no way to move as the crow flew, so Jensen often had to follow the sound until it disappeared, and then back up and try to go another way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost collapsed when he finally saw a strong beam of firelight spilling across the floor. He approached four guards sitting around a cards table. Behind them was a narrow hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cell blocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards all shut up and stood up when they noticed Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Err--my liege,” one of them mumbled. “We weren’t expecting you, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen waved him off with an easy smile. “Relax, lads,” he said. “I’m not here to quiz you. I heard you boys have the only cards game worth a damn in this entire castle. I want in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards traded nervous glances. Jensen rolled his eyes. He took a flask from his jacket and mimed drinking from it, then tossed it onto the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Santonian wine,” he said. “Fine stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled coins from his pocket, heavy and gold. Those went onto the table, too. The guards’ eyes went huge at the sight of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s smile grew. “Now, who wants to play?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the tainted Santonian wine had the guards lethargic, sluggish, and absolutely giggly. Jensen had no idea what the hell Sylvia put in it, but he knew he’d have to thank her for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen took the key from one of the guards while he watched. He gave the guard a goofy grin and the guard laughed and slumped back in his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen walked into the cell block, nerves all a-jitter. He could’ve demanded the key and strode right in, but he had other things in mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked into each cell. There were bodies, dying people, hollow-eyed people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen swallowed back fear. He slowly walked back down the cell block until he found an old man staring back at him with braided hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Jensen asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man met his eyes with an unflinching gaze. “I stole bread.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shook his head. He unlocked the cell door and opened it. “I can lead you out of the castle,” he offered. “Would you be able to get home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you.” The man stepped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen realized the man could’ve lied. He could be a killer. He could hate Jensen’s family, and rightfully so. He could slit Jensen’s throat the moment he looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was going to treat him like a bread thief. Otherwise, Jensen was no better than his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen handed the man a gold coin. “For bread. Did you see a young man brought down here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the man said, pocketing the coin. He stunk like rotting eggs. “They transferred him. A guest requested his services.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s heart plummeted into his stomach. “Thank you,” he said, swallowing. “Now, come on. Let’s get the hell out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared and Hamish stared at each other, unmoving. Hamish tilted his chin up, a hand on his hip. “You know not to try anything, right, boy?” he asked. “Those guards will take you in a second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t speak. He couldn’t think of anything that would help him. All his brain screamed was “fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish wandered over to the tea cabinet. He poured a cup. He opened a drawer and pulled out a dropper. He dropped three drops of liquid into the tea. He mixed it in with a silver spoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held it out to Jared. “Drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared eyed him. He made no move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish scoffed. He stormed forward, grabbing Jared’s hand and pressing the cup into it. With his other hand, he took a bread knife from the table and held it to Jared’s abdomen. “Drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared maintained unblinking eye contact with Hamish and downed the tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish lowered the knife, tossing it back onto the table. “Good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuffled into Jared’s space, their hard cocks brushing. Jared felt repulsed, but his body did not respond, not even with a frown or hiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s body tilted forward, his legs falling asleep, and Hamish caught him. Hamish breathed heavily in his ear as his body shut down, leaving him conscious inside of a leaden suit of armor he couldn’t operate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish pet his hair. “You’ll be mine, and you won’t go back, not after Hamish shows you his ways,” Hamish whispered. He got his arms under Jared’s armpits and dragged him to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took some maneuvering, Jared’s limp arms slapping against the bedposts, but Hamish hauled Jared onto the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stared up at the ceiling, eyes watering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since he arrived at this castle, he’d stood up for himself, for his body. Against these greedy, self serving people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it had done nothing for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d worked hard not to become a doll, and now here he was, exactly that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish climbed onto the bed, naked. He straddled Jared, ripping his clothes off. Hamish rubbed his hands together before placing them flat on Jared’s thighs. “My, my, look at this,” he purred. “Just as beautiful as I’d imagined. No more teasing from you, boy. Now, I take.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish stroked himself and Jared kept his eyes on the coffered ceilings, ignoring the movement in his periphery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t lay there, boy, even with the tea,” Hamish said. “You will service me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish crawled forward, still straddling Jared, but now, his knees bracketed Jared’s ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish’s head filled his vision. Hamish smiled down at him. He reached down and pulled at Jared’s lower jaw. Jared’s mouth fell open. Hamish ran a thumb across Jared’s lower lip before sticking it in Jared’s mouth, wiping Jared’s spit onto his finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish rubbed the spit between his fingers. “Beautiful. Made for servicing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish gripped his cock in his hand. He shuffled forward, breathing labored. He held Jared’s mouth open and pushed his cock inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish groaned, loud and long and guttural. He pushed forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared bit down as hard as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish howled in agony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared wasn’t at full strength, but he hadn’t swallowed all of the tea, so he wasn’t too far gone, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish stumbled backward, bleeding like a geyser. The sight made Jared gag. Jared shoved his body sideways and rolled onto the floor, falling on his face. He was uncoordinated, dizzy, and hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish roared, an inhuman sound. One hand held his genitals together. The other picked up the knife as he stumbled over to the table. “I’m still going to fuck you,” Hamish growled, miming a vulgar action with his blade, “with this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lunged for Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both fought like drunkards, stumbling and tripping. Hamish was crying, whimpering in pain, and Jared forced his eyes open wide, trying to grasp at a kind of sobriety, willing coordination into his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamish hacked and stabbed with abandon, and it was out of luck alone that Jared avoided getting skewered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He backed up against Hamish’s advance, knocking into an armoire. There was nowhere to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared kicked Hamish. Hamish went down, but Jared did, too, losing his balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s body was like an anchor. He fought to pick himself up. Hamish, frothing at the mouth, leaving a trail of blood behind him like a slug’s slime, crawled toward Jared, eyes unfocused and crazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just before Hamish reached Jared, a sword plunged into his back, between the fourth and fifth rib, spearing his heart and killing him in one movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared followed the sword up to its handle, and its handle to its handler. Jensen stared down at him with horrified, glassy eyes. He dropped the sword and tripped over Hamish’s body to grab at Jared. “Jared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen helped Jared sit up. Jared leaned forward, falling into Jensen’s arms. Jensen wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen pulled away. Jared smiled at him with as much coordination as he could muster. “I had it handled,” he slurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen glanced back at Hamish with a snort. “It looks like you did,” he said. “But I helped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared rolled his eyes. “Yes, you’re my knight in shining armor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little bit, at least,” Jensen huffed. “I know you can handle yourself. At least give me this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you help me stand, I’ll shower you with praise,” Jared drawled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen bent down, helping Jared to stand. Jared stumbled, teetering over like a tower of blocks. Jensen held him in place, and Jared clung to Jensen with white knuckles until the blood returned to his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen grabbed a robe from Hamish’s clothes and helped Jared into it. They limped toward the door together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Jared said, fisting a hand in Jensen’s shirt. “Where… now? What happened to the guards?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that. Now, we act,” Jensen said. “Like we planned. Do you know where to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s thoughts were swimmy, like he was looking up at them from the bottom of a lake. “Yes… I think,” he said. “Is there a mirror in the hall?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen helped Jared into the hall. It was deserted. Down at the far end of the hall, there was an arrow slit window and a narrow mirror. Jared inched forward, tottering precariously but holding himself upright. He grabbed the frame of the mirror and pulled on it. The mirror swung outward to reveal a tiny staircase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S...servants’,” Jared explained. His mouth was full of saliva. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He headed down the staircase. Jensen grabbed him before he could brain himself on the stone steps. “Careful,” Jensen warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went down together, smushed against each other in the narrow space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exited out on the ground floor in a familiar hall. Jared could tell Jensen recognized it well. Jensen stared at the mirror as Jared closed it behind them. “Huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared limped out into a courtyard. He cupped his hands under the fountain and drank. He felt a little more alive after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Jensen. “I need you to go to him. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen paled, but he didn’t protest. He leaned forward, kissing Jared firmly and briefly. “You’ll be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded. “You?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded back, face tight. “I’ll see you soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded again. “You will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and walked away before Jensen could see the tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time to act, no matter what that meant for either of them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for sticking with it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen ran a shaking hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood outside his father’s chambers, hand raised to knock on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t get himself to do it. He couldn’t move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was what was required of him. This was for Jared, for the kingdom. For people who were hurting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This man had put Jensen into his first saddle, had wrapped Jensen’s hand around his first sword. This man had sewn bloodlust in Jensen, and had gallons more of it in himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen couldn’t tell how much of his feelings for his father were love versus fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. Instead of knocking, he grabbed the handle and yanked it open, striding into the room unannounced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius sat at his table in his study, reading glasses balanced on his nose. He looked up and placed them on the table when he saw Jensen, apparently unbothered by the intrusion. He closed the book he was reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Jensen,” Gaius said, standing. “I’ve been expecting you since your little rampage earlier today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shook his head. “Rampage?” he echoed. How much did Gaius know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius shook his head. “Jensen, you know better than to think I wouldn’t find out about your inquiry in the dungeons, or your visit to Hamish, or what you did to all the guards in between. They aren’t expendable, you know. They’re valuable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I know that,” Jensen said automatically. He shook his head to try to shake his thoughts back into some kind of order. “I wasn’t hiding either visit from you. I had to find out the truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius quirked an eyebrow. His calmness was infuriating. And terrifying. For all Jensen knew, there were one hundred men stationed throughout the castle to subdue him at a moment’s notice. “And?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen let out a breath. “And, he’s a bastard,” Jensen said, voice cracking with genuine emotion. He slumped forward and fell into one of the chairs at the table before Gaius’ fireplace. Gaius came and sat across from him, at the farthest possible seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I needed closure,” Jensen stressed. “I thought I’d taught him well. I thought we had something. So I went down to find him and was directed to Hamish. And there was Jared, treating Hamish just as he’d treated me. He’d learned well, alright. Too well. I saw red.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen looked down at the blood on his shirt. He looked up at Gaius and let a tear fall. “Did you know I beat both of them to death? What kind of prince loses control like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius let out a sigh. “I didn’t know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’d been playing me, this whole time,” Jensen said. “And for what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what, you’ve just been trying desperately not to admit it to yourself,” Gaius scoffed. “Lesser people like Jared are always fighting for some imaginary justice. They’re unwilling to acknowledge that their very blood and bones are inferior. Their brains aren’t capable like ours are. They aren’t destined for power or greatness, as much as they all thirst for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, power and greatness are ours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen sucked in a rattly breath, hoping it played more as anguish then complete and utter disbelief that Gaius could believe something like that. “Then what do I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen, you do what I’ve been preparing you for your whole life, even with Jared,” Gaius said. “You grow your power and influence. You conquer. You subdue those who stand against you. You and your brother are both all I could ever dream of. Together, you will unite this realm under one name--the Ackles name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded slowly. “How do you stay strong? In the face of all that adversity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius laughed. “You want a story? What about your mother? She was no beautiful paragon, no powerful heir, no seductress. She was a duchess from a country that hasn’t existed since before you were born. And she was ungrateful, calling me a brute and a monster. So I proved her right. I beat her into silence. Then I beat her into laughter. Endless laughter. And then I shaped Renetta out of that woman. I gave her her name and her everything. She would never dream of running now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius nodded at Jensen. “With more time, you could’ve done that with Jared, but you’ll have your chance with Rose. She’s got a will in her, I can tell. As much you might think that will benefit you, that you’ll be a partnership, you need to be in control. You need to control her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Focus on that. Control. If you have control over others, you have power. And if you have power, you have proven yourself to be smart, fast, and strong. You have earned the iron fist you must rule with. It’s what is necessary. And it may not be easy, but it is rewarding. You can fuck who you want. Eat what you like. Travel the world which belongs to you on a fleet of forty gold ships. When you look at a sun setting on a shore you’ve never been to before, far from home, you’ll understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen cleared his throat. “We have to move the wedding forward. I need it to be official for my plans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius laughed. “Eager to get started, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want this all behind me, all of it,” Jensen snapped. “I don’t want to be your disobedient dog.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve learned well from my little experiment,” Gaius said. “I’ll be sure to send more agreeable gifts your way after the wedding. Very well. As long as the guests are still here, you have nothing to lose. You’ll be married tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, father,” Jensen said. “For knowing best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius got up, turning away from Jensen and picking up his book. “Do be on time to dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen swallowed. He stared at his father’s back, his silvery hair. “Yes, father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen turned and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was better by the time he found Pat, but still not in one piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he must be in a state by the way Pat’s eyes flew open along with his mouth. Pat stumbled over to him, touching him all over, wiping blood from his face. “Jared,” Pat breathed. “What did they do to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Others had noticed him at this point, and bodies filled the room, focused on him. Rory came over with a stern attitude and wiped blood from his collarbone, “tsk”ing at his leg wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared panted raggedly. “‘M fine,” he managed. “But I need you to help me. All of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp determination glinted in Pat’s eyes. He hugged Jared, running a hand through Jared’s hair, trying to shape it into something less ridiculous. He pulled back and nodded. “I’ll gather them all,” he said. “You just worry about yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took longer than Jared expected, but before long, he sat on one side of the cards table in the orchard groundskeeping secret meeting room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the table, crammed together with barely any room to breathe, was almost every single servant in the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their absence had most likely already been noticed. They had no time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared coughed. He looked up at all the pairs of eyes and all the emotions held within them. Pain, anger, mistrust, love, concern, worry, apathy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no point in edging around the truth. This would either happen or it wouldn’t. “It’s time for things to change,” he rasped. “This kingdom seeks our destruction. All of us. So we must destroy it first, and create something better from its ashes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room exploded into loud conversation and chatting. Pat waited a beat or two before slamming a gardening hoe against an exposed metal pipe in a deafening clang. The voices quieted down but did not silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen and I have a plan. I’m asking you to participate. You have a choice--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen?” Pat echoed. “The prince of the kingdom you’re trying to destroy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More murmurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love him,” Jared said, raising his voice. “He’s a good man, and he is in support of this. I know the risks. I know how you all feel. You don’t have to follow him. Follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared turned to face Pat head on. “Please,” he said. “You’re smart, smarter than all of us. Please lead with us. With him. We need your help. You’ll be respected. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pat stared at him for a long time, long enough for the room to go silent, then unpleasantly silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” he said, quietly. “As an equal and as a leader.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared smiled. “I love you,” he said. “Now, ask them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you follow me?” Pat asked the others. “Will you listen to the plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” said Sylvia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, said Tabitha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” said Elyse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voices clamored together. It was not all of them. People left even as voices were raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By god, it had to be enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or they were all screwed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After explaining the plan, the rest of the servants left to continue their duties. Jared knew some of them might get beaten, jailed or otherwise punished. But they couldn’t jail all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not with some of the dungeon guards on their side, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared walked toward the castle, the sun turning the sky gold and pink, lighting the apple trees on fire. They rustled in a gentle breeze. Pat walked beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They crossed streams and climbed hills, all without speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you know how I feel about you,” Pat eventually said. “And how that factors into my feelings for Jensen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared smiled softly. “I know. And I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. You can’t control your feelings any more than I can control mine,” Pat said. “Now, be honest with me for one second. Do you think this will work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Jared said. “But I know everyone involved wants it to work. That has to mean something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pat shook his head. “To men like Gaius, it means shit,” he said. “You have to be prepared to fall to his level to win. To go back on your values.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Jared said. “But after, I won’t be like him. None of us will. We’ll still care for each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will we?” Pat asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared floundered. “I… yes,” he eventually mumbled. “We have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared, how many good men are there out there? How many bad men? How many of those bad men used to be good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you saying this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to prepare you for the inevitable,” Pat said, voice cracking. “I’m stupid enough to have faith in you. Even in Jensen. This will be the hardest thing you’ve ever done, and not in the ways you expect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has to be done,” Jared said. “It has been done before. And it will get done again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To the legacy you leave,” Pat pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it does, it will be justified.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as pikes exist, heads will be mounted on them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll destroy the pikes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then others will use their own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared shook his head. “I never thought you to be a pessimist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I’m not,” Pat said. “But you have to be able to think of the darkest outcomes to fight for the brightest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared shook his head again, this time with a disbelieving smile. “How did you get wise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pat shrugged. “Perhaps I’ve lost the most, so I have the least to lose. Come, now. You’re supposed to be dead and I’m supposed to be jerking off some old fuck. Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pat set off running, and all Jared could do was limp after him, gaining speed despite the throb in his leg. He relished in the simple feeling of trusting his feet to hit the ground and the air to fill his lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He memorized the look of the sunset and the trees and Pat’s fiery hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter what, things would be different by morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared only had one more thing to do that night. And it would not be easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared could not be seen alive. Their plans would crumble like a card tower at the slightest breeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pat and some of the others helped disguise him and shuffle him through the castle in busy groups of servants running errands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, even with his hair pulled up under a bandana and bright blush painted high on his cheeks, sweat ran down his back. He tried not to make eye contact with royals or other guests, but the paranoia gripping his chest was desperate to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The further up they climbed, and the more lush the chambers became, the more odd a group of servants traveling together became.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got to the tower that Rose was occupying--all four floors were a massive, private apartment--it could only be Jared and one of Rose’s existing pleasure servants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tabitha had been assigned to Rose, and Jared trusted her.. She knocked on the door. Rose’s voice sang out: “come in!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tabitha nodded to Jared. She slipped inside, tending to her duties. Rose didn’t look up, writing on parchment at her desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared walked in. Rose kept scribbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose looked up, setting down her quill. She frowned, brows furrowing. “Who--Jared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared untied his hair and pulled off the bandana. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose snorted, getting up from her desk and ambling over. “Shockingly, it’s a good look on you, though I think you most likely look good in anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared dipped his head. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come. Sit.” Rose flopped onto a pale pink sofa and gestured at the lounge chairs surrounding it. Jared dropped heavily into one, grateful to rest his feet. He rubbed absently at the bandage on his leg--recently replaced--and pulled away when he realized what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose’s eyes were drawn to his injury, but she didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is about the betrothal,” Jared said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guessed as much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen and I know you didn’t say yes because you were wooed by us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose laughed. “No offense, but neither of you are my type.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared sat up straighter. “So why?” Rose opened her mouth to respond. “I’m not interrogating you, and I’m not going to twist this around in a power move. I don’t know if you will, or if you’re playing a game, but I’m not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose closed her mouth and looked at Jared anew. She cocked her head. “Jensen loves you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded. “And I love him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose raised an eyebrow. “More than power?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared scoffed. “I don’t love power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re from Santonia, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your love would get you castrated there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared flinched, but nodded, slowly this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where I’m from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Houstellia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know anything about Houstellia?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--no,” Jared admitted. “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright. It is on another continent, after all. Well, in Houstellia, men can love women. Men can love men. But women cannot love women.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared realized what Rose was getting at. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose waved her hand dismissively. “This world is an orgy of chaos and mistreatment, of cultures clashing and fighting over completely subjective taboos. I’m used to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want what I have with Jensen,” Jared guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t just want it. I have it. And I’m even more of a harlot than my countrymen would suspect.” Rose got up. She fetched the papers from her desk and brought them to Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took them, looking up at her, unsure of what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Read them,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared flipped through the letters. They were between Rose and two other people named Star and Bella. They were very romantic. There were pictures attached of the three of them grinning from ear-to-ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When Jensen told me he’d give me the one thing I want, he meant this,” Rose said. “For you, me, Jensen, and Star and Bella. He is giving me freedom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared peered at her. He still couldn’t tell if he could trust her or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know that doesn't come easily."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I know," she said, tossing blonde hair over her shoulder. "This will take years of bloodshed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared blinked. He switched tracks. "Gaius wants a world united under his brutal fist. I want a world united under justice and love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's very noble of you, and I wish you good luck," Rose said. "All I care about is living in peace with the loves of my lives."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair." Jared bobbed his head in acknowledgement. "Jensen and I have a plan. We need you to be a part of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it? Without hearing any of it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If it gives me a shot at what I want, I'll do it," Rose said, tone more sober than Jared had ever heard it. In a split second, like a match being struck, she brightened again, grinning at him. "Now, what do you want me to do?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The castle was a bustle of activity all throughout the night hours. Jensen was awoken at three in the morning to start his preparations for his wedding. The ceremony would begin at noon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s hair was groomed, his light scruff immaculately trimmed, makeup applied to accent all the angles on his face. He’d selected five outfits to rotate through as the celebrations went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There would be a lot of fucking today. But it would all get cut short if everything went according to the plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting washed and prepped for his introductory ball dance, Jensen shooed all of his servants out except for one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared leaned against a column by the window. The dusty blue light of the pre-dawn world was kind to him, softening out all his edges and hugging his curves. Jared smiled at him. “You look beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen stood and went to him, drawing Jared into an embrace. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” he said, nosing at the column of Jared’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Jared laugh beneath his lips. “I’m in scraps with an injured leg,” he said. “And full of wine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it is a stunning look on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared snorted again, and, to prevent him from cracking another smart remark, Jensen kissed him, and then kissed him some more, until he was certain Jared was under his spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared melted under his touches, and Jensen licked his way into Jared’s soft mouth, hands coming up to frame Jared’s face. Jensen pulled away to look at Jared’s face. He needed his fill. Jared blinked up at him, heavy-lidded, saliva coating his lips. He smiled lazily. “Something on my face?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s about to be,” Jensen said. He kissed him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared took initiative, pushing forward until Jensen backed up and hit the bed. He fell onto it, scooting up across the mattress until his head hit the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared followed him up, crawling over Jensen’s body to continue their kissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s hair and make-up were getting messed up, and he’d need another wash after this, but he didn’t care. He popped the front button on his skirt, freeing his fat cock. His hands groped at all of Jared’s softness and flesh, probing and seeking until his fingers found what they were looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared hissed, rocking back onto Jensen’s touches. Jared grabbed one of Jensen’s fingers and sucked on it, getting it slick with spit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen went lightheaded with how much blood rushed down to his cock at the sight. “Oh, god,” Jensen groaned. “The things you do to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Working Jared open became a team effort. Jared kneeled over Jensen, dripping sweat onto Jensen’s chest as Jared’s thighs flexed and his breaths got heavier and heavier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen couldn’t wait any longer. “Jay, Jay, I gotta…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it,” Jared moaned, sounding wrecked. He kissed Jensen and leaned back at the same time, Jensen’s cock brushing against Jared’s balls. Jensen swore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gripped the base of his cock, staving off an orgasm that wanted to rip through him so badly. He aligned himself with Jared’s entrance, and Jared did the rest of the work, sinking down onto Jensen’s cock until Jensen was buried in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for several panting breaths, Jared adjusting to the fullness inside of him and Jensen staring up at Jared in utter awe. Most of Jared’s face was hidden by his hair. Jared was looking down at their bodies to keep his balance. He was new at this. He was so perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared sat up straighter, shaking his head like a dog to get hair out of his eyes. His chest heaved. He looked down at Jensen. His cheeks went red. “Is this okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s more than okay,” Jensen breathed. “Do whatever you want, honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared ducked his head, hiding again. He gave a few experimental cants of his hips, and even just the slight and brief friction it gave Jensen made him choke down a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s noises encouraged Jared, and Jared moved with more vigor. He started and stopped, searching for something, leaving Jensen on the brink for ages at a time and hardly able to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared bent forward, curling over Jensen’s body, and his breath hitched. “Oh,” he said, so quietly, almost inaudibly, then kept moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both cried out at the same time. Jensen’s hands scrabbled over Jared’s back, Jared peppering kisses to Jensen’s kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got into a good rhythm. Jensen was close. His eyes squeezed shut, and just before he could unload inside of Jared, Jared froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s eyes flew open. Jared’s face was scrunched up, his hand clenched at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My leg,” Jared grunted. “Cramping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck.” Jensen tried to sit up, to see if Jared was bleeding through the bandage, but Jared made another noise of pain and Jensen frozee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can do this later,” Jensen said quickly. “Let’s get you some help--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jared said. “No. If I don’t move, it’s fine. So you move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen,” Jared growled. “Move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen had to shift to get into a better position, to have more muscle behind his movements. Once his feet were braced in the right away, he fucked up into Jared. Just once. “How’s that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen obeyed, but at a slow, torturous pace, a little softer than before in his concern for Jared. But Jared kept making pretty noises, throwing his head back and exposing his throat, and well. Jensen was a simple man. He got harder, and his hips begged to fuck Jared, to feel that velvet hotness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Jensen did. He held Jared in place and fucked up into him like an expensive toy. And he came and groaned like a dying man. He was blinded by his orgasm, but even as he was coasting off the waves of it, he reached forward, fumbling for Jared’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took a stroke or two before Jared bore down around Jensen’s length and came, too, his cock twitching and spurting in Jensen’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Jensen could move, he helped Jared navigate the treacherous landscape of the bed until Jared was laying flat on his back with his feet on a pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen cleaned them up then crawled over to Jared’s legs. He lifted the injured one up, peering at the bandage. There was a small red stain, but nothing too concerning. They would have to change it before the ceremony, but Jensen didn’t think he’d fucked Jared into further injury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay together until they couldn’t anymore, until Jensen had to welcome more guests, more harem servants. Wedding arrangements were well underway, and Jensen would make his appearance in less than an hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared slipped away. Jensen didn’t even notice, preoccupied with a servant yelling at him for messing up all their hard work. Jensen nodded, saying things in apology he couldn’t remember a second later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared would be okay. Jensen would have to control his anxiety while they were separated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they see each other again, things will be different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wedding started with an elaborate lunch in the palace ballroom, all the doors thrown open to let in the light and breeze from the gardens. Tables were scattered throughout the room, servants waltzing between them and serving each course of the meal. A massive orchestra played from the back of the room, their notes echoing out in the wide stone hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the dais, a long table sat Jensen and his family, and Rose and hers, along with a few close servants. Rose’s father looked just as severe as Gaius, and Jensen didn’t doubt that they shared similar views.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The festivities opened with Gaius and Rose’s father, Bruce Garter, congratulating the couples and the union of their two empires. They laid out the day’s festivities for the guests, emphasizing the abundance of pleasure servants available for use as well as the lavish rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The energy was one Jensen had felt many times before--a vapid sort of celebration and excitement, and under it, an intense strategy game and silent war played by all the guests. Each word was weighed as carefully as gold, and connections were made and broken like gossamer threads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before, Jensen felt intelligent and cunning for participating, for spinning a phrase just so. Now, all the fakeness and lack of real joy, of any real emotion, was getting to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, knowing what would come after this, Jensen found it rather easy to plaster his smile in place and eat up. He would need his strength. That, and the food was delicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the lunch passed by in a blur; next, guests were free to fuck to their fancy, and many didn’t leave the room to do so. Servants carried towels instead of turkey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that period of exorbitant sex was another kind of absurd indulgence. The ball room transformed into a bar, allowing the guests to drink to their hearts’ content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen didn’t even have to push to design it that way. His father had done it for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After everyone was full of food, come, and drink, it was time for the speeches and the actual marriage ceremony. The room was quickly shifted around, chairs replacing tables and a long carpet stretching down the middle from the dais to the orchestra. This is the walk Jensen and Rose would take to complete their vows, and once they walked back, it would become a dance party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speech time arrived far faster than Jensen anticipated. He was in his fourth outfit by then, and sick of how much fiddling it took to fix his make-up and make him look regal. He still loved his body, and beauty, mind you, but there was a hollow feeling that accompanied him each time a servant lowered jewels over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius spoke first. Jensen’s palms were clammy. He tried not to listen, but he couldn’t help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, of course, no one could be prouder of their sons than I am of mine,” Gaius said, turning and smiling at Jensen. “My son, Jasper, and his wife, are rulers of the sea, living an adventurous life, and now, Jensen and Rose will survey the forests and rivers, uniting much of this great realm. We can only dream of what their children will accomplish, and those after them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen sat through Gaius’ words feeling almost nothing, except surprise at his lack of feeling. He’d expected some warm words, even if just for the game of it, but Gaius had said nothing except indulge in one final gloat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made things much easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce was different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My darling, beautiful daughter,” he started, kissing Rose, “how you have grown and outperformed your station. A man could not wish for a smarter and more beguiling child. I am proud of you and know you will find companionship in this man, and bear his seed with dignity and grace.” Bruce gestured vaguely to Jensen, not even making eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen glanced over at Rose. Her face was white, her smile forced. Her eyes were glassy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s stomach turned over. Had Bruce’s words affected her? Was her resolve weakening? He tried to make eye contact with her but she kept her gaze fixed toward the crowd like a pleasant statue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s turn was next. He nodded to Rose, and she joined him at the front of the dais. They held hands and raised them over their heads. The guests clapped and hooted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose spoke the moment their hands were lowered. “If there’s one thing I believe in, it’s a united future,” she said. “One way or another, we will join hands with our brothers and sisters, and everyone will receive the fortune they deserve. Hopefully sooner, rather than later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shared a look with Jensen that was almost too cocky, that could have blown their whole cover. Jensen was impressed. He cleared his throat, finding himself lightheaded and hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose speaks of something important to all of us. It is no secret in this room that Gaius has left a long legacy of conquered kingdoms and vanquished foes. The borders of Auston stretch wider every day. Bruce has a similar trophy case of accomplishments, with peoples from different lands, across oceans, now under his dominion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The union of our empires could mean something large for this world, a staple of history that future scholars will pore over for centuries. It could mean wealth beyond what any man has ever enjoyed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen glanced at his father. He gave an approving nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For rulers and dukes and politicians, that would be good. Nothing would change in the game you play. But for everyone else on this planet--the millions of families that lead their lives in cities and in the country--it is not a game. I wish I had more time to tell you all how absolutely vapid and despicable you are, but the drugs will be kicking in soon, and you will fall asleep. The good people of this castle will arrest you. Those who unite with us to give respect to all people--the poor, the sick, the unruly, those against us--will survive. Those who try to restore the brutal massacre my father has enacted will die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, those gathered listened to Jensen in complete and utter silence. Then, complete panic broke out, with glasses crashing, screaming, and running.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The servants were prepared. There were as many servants in the room as guests, and they stood at every exit. They held additional vials of drugs and subdued all those they could. Handcuffs, arm bars, and other sexual toys had a new purpose detaining guests and preventing them from fighting or leaving. Those that stood a chance faced the angrier of servants, like Pat, who were armed with kitchen knives and letter openers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius reacted quickly, even before Jensen finished speaking. He ran. Jensen watched him stumble and teeter off the edge of the dais. When Jensen said his last word, he hopped off the dais and approached his father, who lay on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius turned swiftly, always ready for battle, and raised a fallen goblet to strike at Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was ready. With a completely neutral face, he watched as Renetta tackled him. Jensen helped subdue the weakened man, and Renetta poured another poison goblet into Gaius’ mouth. He stared at her in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She “tsk”ed at him. “You always did like your wine too much. Bye bye, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen wanted to say something too, to yell at his father, to accuse him of something, but Gaius’ eyes were already empty. Jensen swallowed. It was probably for the best. Nothing Jensen could have said would have changed Gaius’ mind. He would have only been the subject of more mind games.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen turned away from his mother. He cared for her, but she could handle herself, and Jensen was a little more preoccupied with where Jared and Rose were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for most guests to pass out or die. The poison they used, extracted from a berry in the garden, of all places, was not the most precise. And the servants most likely didn’t care. Jensen wished he could feel more remorse about that. He truly did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he found Jared, his heart leapt into his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce had tried to flee using an exit behind the dais, where servants were unlikely to be. Jared, ever smart and sharp-eyed, must have noticed and pursued him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them were fighting in close combat. Jared was more slight than Bruce, emaciated even, Jensen noticed, watching Jared’s ribs flex, and of course his injured leg was of no help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce was a big man--not a particularly fit man, but still, a big man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was holding a salad fork and Bruce had a goblet he was trying to shove in Jared’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen could not let that liquid touch Jared’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think, running as fast as his legs would take him and skirting around the dais, his sandaled feet slipping on the overly-polished floor. He grabbed a shard of glass from a broken window and approached Bruce from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just before he could make a move, Bruce swept a leg under Jared’s bad one, and Jared went down hard. Bruce clambered on top of Jared, straddling him, and held the cup high above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Jensen roared. He grabbed at Bruce’s back, slicing at random, cutting up his own hands in the process, but it was too late. Bruce’s hand tilted slightly and the wine-colored liquid poured all over Jared’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s eyes went wide with shock, but he clamped his mouth shut like an animal trap snapping closed. Bruce turned, and before he could try anything, Jensen jammed the glass into his eye. Bruce fell over and went still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen scrambled over to Jared, ripping off his own shirt and wiping it all over Jared’s face. Jensen’s breathing was labored, his thoughts scrambled. “Did any of it get in your mouth? Did any of it get in your mouth?” he babbled over and over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared waited to speak until Jensen cleaned him up. “I…” Jared didn’t want to close his mouth again and come in contact with any last fluid. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you taste it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared shrank back. “A little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen scrubbed a hand down his face. “It’s--it’s probably not enough. You’ll just have a killer stomach ache. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Jared’s voice was small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen helped Jared up. They crept over to the dais, peering over it to survey the rest of the ball room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bodies were strewn about, some royals, some servants. More royals than servants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was emptier than it had been. Jensen assumed some had successfully fled, and he watched as others were dragged out the doors by servants to be brought down to the dungeons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The… others,” Jared said, coughing between words. “We have to find them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen tried to ignore the worrying pain gripping his heart. “Pat and Rose should both be here. Leaving wasn’t part of the plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither was that asshole,” Jared said, jerking a thumb back toward where Bruce lay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shook his head. “This just feels like madness,” he said. “Like bloody, awful madness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared touched his arm. “It’s bad right now, but it won’t be forever,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen wondered how many times Jared had told himself that very sentence. And had it ever come true for him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared touched his arm again, his eyes searching Jensen’s with far too knowing of a look. “Come on,” he said, a little more strength in his voice. “We can’t stay here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen allowed Jared to drag him into the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t go far before they stopped short, staring at the scene before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pat was flat on his back on the ground, and Jasmine was pinning him down, her long, tulle skirts ripped and torn. Dried blood ran down her back. Her usually perfectly coiffed hair was a frizzy mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was holding a thin blade to Pat’s neck. It was only Pat’s strength, his face turning red, that stopped her from plunging the knife in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen and Jared hurried over to help Pat. Jasmine’s head whipped up at the sound of footsteps. Her eyes were red and wild, her lipstick smeared. Her face broke out into a manic grin when she saw Jensen. “Just the person I wanted to see!” she chirped. “Help me with this… vermin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen swallowed. He approached slowly, like Jasmine was a horse who startled easily and could kick out at any moment. “Jaz, stop this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” She made a renewed attempt to stab Pat, and he held her off. “He’s nothing. All these people. Nothing. All these nothings dare mess up your wedding! My perfect dress! I’ll have their heads for this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared inched around to approach Jasmine from behind while Jensen walked over to her in her line of sight. “Jasmine, did you hear me? During the ceremony?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasmine waved him off. “Of course I did, it was a beautiful speech. Now, help me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared reached her first. She screamed, throwing an elbow back and nailing Jared in the solar plexus. He grunted, raising a fist to strike her, but she was fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pat hopped to his feet and limped over to Jasmine with Jensen. They grabbed at her flailing arms. She threw a tantrum as they subdued her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen tuned out her accusations of betrayal, her insults, her vitriol. “Anyone have any handcuffs? Anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pat shook his head. Jared shrugged. Jensen cast his eyes around the room. Their only audience was composed of bodies. Maybe their lace would do. Where was everyone? Why was it so silent?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s grab some--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was cut off by a watery, gurgling noise of surprise. Jasmine had pulled a second knife out of her bodice, and repeatedly dug it into Pat’s stomach the moment she had any leverage at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Fuck you!” Jared roared. He pushed Jensen out of the way and struck Jasmine on the jaw. She went down hard and started to cry. Jared grabbed her fallen knife and held it over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he struck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knife cut through the leather ties of her bodice, and Jared ripped them off her while she watched with a hand holding her face. He turned her over and tied her hands together behind her back. He tied her ankles together. Jensen watched it all go down in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both ran to Pat’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lay in a rapidly expanding pool of dark blood, hands pressing at his stomach even though they all knew it would little for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen took over, ripping off the rest of his shirt. Jared took it and pressed it into Pat’s wound. Jensen knew it was no use, but he didn’t speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared scooted closer into Pat’s space, brushing debris out of Pat’s fiery hair. “Are you okay?” Jared whispered, his voice cracked and raw. “Does it hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pat chuckled, then grimaced. “It hurts like hell,” he said, “but it won’t very soon, Jaybird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s face crumbled in on itself, the first tears falling. “No. No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen felt like he wasn’t supposed to be here. He looked around, pretending to search for more cloth for the wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Pat said. “It is a price we knew we’d pay. Keep fighting for me. Fuck. Can’t talk much longer.” Pat let out a low, pained groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared let out a sob. He adjusted the cloth even as it soaked through with red. Pat closed his eyes, flickers of pain running over his face for several minutes before his expression relaxed, going peaceful. The illusion was ruined by the blood ringing his portrait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stared at Pat, numb. “We can’t leave him here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we can’t stay,” Jensen said, trying to be gentle. “Rose might be in danger. The others need us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared shot him a watery glare. “This isn’t right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t,” Jensen laughed. “But remember what you said? It will be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen put a hand lightly around Jared’s wrist and pulled his hands away from Pat’s wound. Before Jared could replace his hands, Jensen took the cloth away from Pat. He guided Jared’s hands over to be wiped clean on his underpants, which was the only part that remained of his wedding outfit. Jared pulled away and wiped his hands on his own outfit, breathing like his throat was blocked off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen stood with a heavy sigh, offering a hand to Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stared at it like it was completely unrecognizable. Jensen waited. Jared took it and got to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen opened his mouth to speak when footsteps interrupted them. They froze, bracing for the worst when a slight figure came racing down a staircase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy. She also froze when she saw Jensen. Jensen stared at her, unsure if he could trust her. After a beat, her whole body went loose, her eyes watering up. She ran forward and they slammed into an embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen pulled away, feeling Jared’s eyes on him. “There’s no time,” he said. “Can you take Jasmine Pickett to the dungeons?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy glanced over at the bloody, bruised, tied up, crying woman. Jasmine spat at her. Lucy nodded. “Not much room,” she said. “And some of the others are having trouble. East wing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go to them,” Jensen promised. “Will you be okay on your own?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy nodded. She opened her coat to display several knives, as well as a sword holstered at her waist. “We’ve got the armory on her side,” she said with a wry grin. “You’d better visit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will,” Jensen said. He watched Lucy yank Jasmine to her feet, search her, and force her forward at knifepoint. They disappeared down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen let out a breath. “Come on. Let’s find the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no time to waste. He moved with purpose, hoping Jared would follow him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, there was only silence, and Jensen’s heart leapt into his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, after Jensen had made it halfway across the hall, footsteps. His chest loosened fractionally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what he’d do without Jared.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared followed Jensen from a distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop thinking about Pat. How, even yesterday, Pat had seemed prepared for this, that he’d accepted it. How he’d looked death in the eye without cowering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Jared knew very well that life had no rhythm to it, it still felt unfair. It felt like a departure from normal, that well and truly, they were now tumbling into the abyss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pat gave Jared purpose. He helped him find his center. And he’d loved Jared in a way Jared couldn’t reciprocate. Jared’s mind couldn’t process that he was truly gone and Jared would never see him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared needed time to grieve him, to be grateful for him, to remind the world of his bright presence, but they had no time. They’d left a corpse on the ground in a random part of the castle, littered with people Jared didn’t recognize but were dead because of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook himself out of his thoughts. He wouldn’t be of use to anyone thinking like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He increased his pace, jogging to catch up with Jensen as they entered the East wing of the castle. Jensen slowed to a halt. He ran a hand along the seams of the stone wall to his right and stopped when he found what he was looking for. He pressed on the brick and something clicked inside the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then Jared noticed a thinner seam bisecting some of the stones. It was a door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It pushed open only slightly. Jensen grabbed the frame and hauled it open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind it lay a small and mostly empty armory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen and Jared pushed inside the closet-sized space. Jared found a spear, hefting it in his hand, his heart beating a little faster. Did he know how to use this? Could he stare someone down and impale them with it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen grabbed a sword and shield. He nodded at Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared held the spear tighter. They left the room and continued their trek until they heard a cacophony of voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ran toward the sound until they reached a massive greenhouse attached to the building. It was all but shattered, and a royal woman Jensen recognized and should’ve known the name of held a door open to let a line of well-dressed people sprint outside and into the hills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw Jensen. “Hurry, hurry now!” she called. “Go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared and Jensen sprinted toward them. Their blades only reached the last of the escape artists, and Jared felt nothing as he killed an unarmed man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of them were through the door before Jared and Jensen could get anywhere near them. The woman gave them a parting glance from the gardens before running off into the greenery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared made to follow, but Jensen pulled him back. “We’ve got better things to do,” he said, sounding exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared watched tiny frames disappear over a broad hill. He sighed. What would two dozen loose royals do? Were they enough in numbers to take this whole enterprise down? Would they return to their home countries and declare war?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anything was possible, and this was far from over, meaning the death and heartache was far from over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They followed a trail of weapons, bodies, and blood to one of the guest wings of the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wing opened up into a lounge room of sorts, with a grand staircase rising up the tower to the guest rooms. Everything here was lush and expensive. It gave this part of the castle an extra layer of quiet that unsettled Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voices, again, this time low in a murmur. They turned the corner and entered the lounge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They found Rose standing in front of a fireplace mantle, surrounded by about forty royals and elites sitting on couches and lying on the floor in various states of health and injury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared watched Jensen’s shoulders stiffen. This was the one thing they’d been afraid of, the one loose stone that could topple their whole wobbly castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared pushed past Jensen. He adjusted his sweaty grip on his spear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose,” he said, projecting his voice, and every head in the room whipped around to face him, “what is all this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared,” Rose said, and the relief in her voice gave him pause. “You’re alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t move any closer or smile or acknowledge her. “What is all this?” he repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose’s smile widened. “These are sympathizers,” she said, gesturing to the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sympathizers?” Jensen echoed. Jared watched him scan the gathering. “Lord Tyler?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lord Tyler waved, sheepish. “With all due respect, your family has done enough damage,” he said. “It’s time to make reparations. Now, this isn’t the way I’d go about it, but--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you can see,” Rose said, speaking over him, “there are allies in surprising places.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was still not sold. He cast a glance toward Jensen, finding Jensen’s face similarly troubled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to need a little more to trust you,” Jared said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded, unperturbed by this. “I understand. I’d feel the same in your situation. Perhaps you’ll recognize Lady Elaine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman stood up, brushing off her short skirt. Jared’s eyes widened when he saw her. “Elyse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dipped her head. “I hope you’ll forgive the subterfuge,” she said, “but I needed to recruit your Orchard club and the others. My family lives in the city. It was easy enough to lie my way into the castle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared took a step forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen did, too. “Lady Ophelia,” he said, bobbing his head. “I’m not surprised to see you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A much older woman with a severe face and wild, curly white hair nodded. “We already had a revolution in the works. You ruined all our plans!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few chuckles at that. The atmosphere had lightened considerably, like beams of sunlight after a rainstorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded. “Thank you,” he said. “We’ll need all the help we can get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elaine cleared her throat. “If I may?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared looked to Rose, who was looking back at him. He looked to Jensen, who nodded at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded back at her. “Of course. You have the floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jared,” she said. “Many people in the city are hurting or sick. Many are forced into crime. This castle has hundreds of safe, vacant rooms, and more than fifty of us are trained nursemaids and doctors. We need to open the castle gates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was nodding before she’d even finished. “Word will have spread,” he agreed. “We need to show them they’re included.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen spoke up. “All in favor, say ‘aye,’” he called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was filled with a chorus of voices chiming in in agreement. Something in Jared’s chest loosened. He watched as everyone stood, gathering themselves and talking amongst themselves. For just the briefest of moments, things felt normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That feeling evaporated when they walked through the castle together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dead silence, highlighted by broken chandeliers, trashed hallways, blood splatters, and bodies. Their procession grew quieter as they forked their way to the very front of the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The castle had its own gate into the grand foyer, and beyond that, over a moat, the castle grounds were protected by yet another gate. Jared led his group of people to the front gate. Some servants found them along the way, many others still down in the dungeons. There were too many fronts to consider, too many weak areas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of dwelling on them, Jared welcomed each battered person with open arms. They called out to others, growing in size. Finally, they arrived at the castle gate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared, Rose, and Jensen unlocked it and opened the door to the massive crank shaft. They pushed it together, the gate groaning low and deep like a slumbering giant as it rose into the air with the speed and hope of a sunrise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rag-tag group of rebels walked outside into the cool, cloudy air. The grounds were empty and silent. Their feet crunched over grass and gravel. The next gate was much larger, and it took an entire team of people to lower it over the moat, creating a sturdy bridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the gate, a small crowd of people waited. Rose gestured them forward, and after a brief, hesitant pause, they came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Santonian woman from the boardhouse was there, child in her arms, her weary face lighting up when she saw Jared. He walked up to her and embraced her. He pulled back. “Tell as many people as you can,” he said. “This castle is full of food, shelter, and doctors for anyone to enjoy. Things are changing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said, bursting into tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me yet,” Jared said, throat tight. “Promise you’ll help others?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, hair falling in her face, before running off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As their numbers grew, rebels split off into groups. Servants brought cityfolk to chambers to be attended to; others returned to their duties, now making food for everyone, not just the elite. Some ventured out into Emera to spread the news. Rose left to go into the underbelly of the castle and relieve servants there--or ask for aid if the fight was still raging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared found himself alone with Jensen. He touched Jensen’s hand. “Can we--” he had to pause to summon unwavering strength from somewhere deep inside himself. “Can we bury him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s face went soft. “Of course,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together, they went to him. They picked him up and carried him out of the castle. They buried him in the orchard in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they were finished, it was sunset, the sky alight with pinks and yellows and oranges and the echoing calls of birds. Jared’s back was covered in sweat. He looked down at the fresh dirt at the base of an apple tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen took his hand. He nodded toward the castle. “Let’s help the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t reply. He let Jensen lead him off, needing a moment to escape into his brain. As they worked their way through the castle and back into the hall, he crawled his way out of his mind, smiling and nodding at people as if everything were okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen found Renetta in one piece, and they embraced. Renetta was coming undone, slowly coming to terms with the fact that her decades of servitude and abuse were truly over. She was her own woman now. She wanted to help the people here. Before she’d wed Gaius, she’d been very handy in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was held among the wreckage. Renetta helped prepare massive cauldrons of stews for everyone to share. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were disorganized, and it felt like there was too much going on to think about cleaning up the castle and re-defining the spaces and removing the carnage just yet. Despite all that, the mood of the dinner gathering was light, and the food was simple but delicious. They would need to make it last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was so much to figure out. They were so unprepared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everywhere Jared looked was a new realization, a new problem. And the more he thought about it, the tighter his throat became.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All it took was a look or a touch from Jensen to recover. He clung to the idea that things would get better. They had to. He remembered Pat’s words, trying to find discipline and an iron spine in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Jensen took him to bed, and they stripped each other and kissed with wet abandon. Jensen worshipped every part of him, licking slowly at his cock, balls, and hole until release was all Jared could think about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen made love to him, pushing him to one orgasm, then another, leaving Jared boneless and thoughtless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After, when they were all clean, Jensen produced a small, silver key in utter silence. Their eyes locked together, weighted with emotion, as Jensen unlocked the clasp on Jared’s collar. Jared took it off his own neck, staring down at it. A phantom circle still wrapped around his neck. All the other pleasure servants would get to enjoy this freedom, too. This alone was big.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared sighed. He pressed his back against Jensen’s chest, letting Jensen wrap arms around him and press him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep didn’t come easy, but it wasn’t a fight, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Jensen there, Jared wasn’t afraid of the dark.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FOUR YEARS LATER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared woke to birdsong and sunlight streaming in from the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also woke to a leg thrown over his waist, smothering him in heat and coating him in sweat, just as he had every day for the past couple of years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was spring again, come so soon: trees were speckled with fragrant blooms, green overtaking the landscape. Bees buzzed, a good omen for a lush summer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had staged their coup in May all those years ago, leaving every spring reflective and loaded with memories and emotions for Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like right now. Sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out the window, Jared saw the present, saw the buildings under construction, the people out walking, but his mind was on the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lot had happened since that fateful day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t taken long for residents of Emera and surrounding villages to flock to the castle for aid, seeking change. None of them had ever been permitted to step inside before, so for some, it was just idle curiosity, a museum trip. That was okay, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared and Jensen stayed for as long as they could, preparing the city--and the country--to be self-sustaining, to be run by the people and for the people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not an easy task. They couldn’t stay long enough to ensure things were perfect, or they’d have to stay forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared and Jensen had talked about it at length, and come to the conclusion that a trip to Santonia was necessary. Whether it was brief or long, they didn’t know, but they needed to help right the wrongs done to those people. Release them from Auston’s chains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jensen needed to talk to Jasper. They hadn’t spoken in about six years from that time, besides the occasional letter. Jensen wasn’t that close to him to begin with, but he knew Jasper and Gaius had a good relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went disastrously. Jasper didn’t understand. He didn’t want to give up his seat of power. He felt he had authority over the Santonian people. He was his father’s son. Jensen and Jared found themselves again working with servants to subdue a royal. They jailed Jasper, freed Jared’s mother and father, Maria and Eustace, and spoke to the people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no bloodshed here. Only celebration. Jared was a natural leader, connecting with the people easily, and Jensen had told him that night that he thought they should stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was different from Auston, quite different, with people more used to being connected, to helping each other, to embracing hospitality, but it was still an uphill battle. Anti-sex and homophobic beliefs were still woven into the cultural tapestry. And while Eustace and Maria were elated to see Jared safe and healthy, they were disgusted to see him with Jensen Ackles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The majority of their time in Santonia was spent trying to make a difference and help repair the wounds without being overbearing or becoming monarchs of their own. Out in the city, they worked among the people. And back at home, they worked with Jared’s parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The painful truth of the matter was that Jared had a doting, loving childhood, and an icy, distant, and abusive teenage years. As a young man, he struggled to reconcile those memories, and shut down any parts of himself he didn’t understand. His parents were not saints or sweethearts. They were human, and they had done a number on Jared, and they would likely never realize the extent of the damage or feel remorse for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were the kind of people to always believe a mother knows best, to perceive any concern or criticism from a child as a war being waged or an attack on their entire person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared loved helping the people, but every time he visited his parents, he wanted to run back to Auston of all places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the way Jensen was treated by literally everyone in Santonia, he was the one who whispered comforting things to a crying Jared at night and convinced him to try another day, just one more day. He was the one who didn’t flinch at the backhanded compliments Eustace said and worked hard to show Jared’s parents that love, above all else, was what bound him to Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming here had shown Jared a new side of Jensen. He’d known that Jensen was capable of learning, of admitting to his mistakes. But the Jensen of Santonia was quiet. He encouraged others to speak first. He took their insults with a dip of his head, as if to say, I can’t argue with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s parents liked to joke that it was the warm Santonia climate or the hearty food that slowed Jensen down. Usually their jokes led to claims that Santonia would “temper” Jensen and erase his open love for sex, especially with other men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, as painful as it could get, as frustrating as it felt, it was progress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day by day, it never felt like it. Santonian town halls never became shouting matches, but the words people were capable of saying with completely even tones were punches enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only on spring mornings like that, when Jared could reflect, that he could truly process how far they’d come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s parents would never be fully accepting of who he was or his relationship. But they loved Jared, and they knew he loved Jensen, so they came to trust him. Every day, Jared saw them open their eyes to Jensen and see another one of his wonderful personality traits instead of his flaws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared got stronger, too, able to assert boundaries and ask for space without his voice shaking. Santonia and Auston were both gossippy places, but the kind, neighborly gossip of Santonia almost rankled him more. With each day that Jared fought a battle and won or lost, he became a little more insular, a little more appreciative of the quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d realized recently that he and Jensen were going to devote their lives to stopping cruel monarchies from crushing the lives of the people. They would most likely spend their whole lives feeling in between places, an outsider in their home, never quite fitting in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared had expected it to be hard on a grand scale, to face wars, see children starve, and be attacked. But the personal hardship was unexpected, and he found himself leaning on Jensen more and more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen never bowed under the pressure. Under all that arrogance and snark was a mighty good caretaker. He took care of Jared, he took care of Jared’s parents, and he took care of Jasper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d released Jasper from jail, only for him to disappear overnight. Jensen had tried to find him or contact him but it was no use. Jared could tell Jensen beat himself up over his decisions but Jared couldn’t feel regret. They’d seen the best in someone. Even if it didn’t work out, that was important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of seeing the best in someone, Rose was absolutely and wholeheartedly outshining them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Santonians even to the farthest Northern regions of the country knew who Jared and Jensen were, the entire realm knew who Rose was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She and her two lovers, Star and Bella, occupied the Auston castle with over a thousand locals, and had managed to hold the country in relative stability over all these years. She’d freed many territories from the grasp of Auston, and had struck peace with her uncle Carver Rata, who had climbed to the seat of power in Houstellia in her absence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world still had kings and queens, and countries pinned under the grasp of another. People in Auston and Santonia still starved and fought. They held onto beliefs as if tradition were a sacred tapestry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now it was indisputable that change was possible. Change had happened. Things could improve. The average person was leagues more informed than they used to be, and the blossoming democracies all over the world had massive town hall and voter turnouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warm hand on his bare shoulder started Jared. He turned to see a sleepy Jensen propped up on his elbow and blinking up at Jared. The sunlight turned Jensen’s eyes bright green, and illuminated those fading freckles speckled across the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen smiled at him. “Mornin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s smiles always drew warmth into Jared’s heart. He couldn’t help but smile back. “Good morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen sat up, stretching like a lazy cat. He scooted across the mattress to sit beside Jared. He rubbed a hand up and down Jared’s back. “What are we thinking of today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared swallowed. “My parents,” he said. “You. Jasper. Rose. And Pat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded. “So, the typical cast of your dreams and nightmares.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Jared snort. “I suppose so, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen pat his back. “You ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t know how to answer that, so he didn’t. But when Jensen stood and offered him a hand, he took it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got ready for the day in silence, never out of reach from one another. They showered together and dressed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was another novel change--for both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clothes they’d arrived in from Auston had almost caused a riot over their indecency. But ever since Jensen and Jared had stepped in to help Santonia re-establish democracy, their fashion sense had been adopted and evolved by the Santonian people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before, when Jared had lived here, everyone lived in modesty--tunics and button down shirts, long pants and wide shirts, only hands and feet visible. An ankle or collarbone was salacious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, people wore shorts and short-sleeved shirts. And, most shockingly of all, people of all genders had taken to flowy clothing, like dresses or robes, and often showed a peek of thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen still found it completely prudish, but Jared could see the expression and strength it took for people to make and wear those clothes in public. He’d immediately purchased them new wardrobes in those styles to show the people of Santonia they supported them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Jared watched Jensen put on a knee-length breezy skirt with tight briefs underneath, and a sleeveless tunic. It was a good look on him, but then again, Jensen made anything sexy. It was who he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s own outfit was a little more revealing. He was trying something out. His skirt was longer, but cut on both sides, showing the sides of his thighs all the way up to the hip bone. His shirt was tight, showing off some of his figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Santonian fashion, though, they both were decked head-to-toe in whites, greys, and neutral tones. Jensen had tried to get bright colors to catch on, but Santonian people associated them with the jokers and devils of various summer holidays. It would take a while yet for that trend to catch on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had no carriage. They walked from their home down a still under construction street into the busier part of town. In the very center of the capital city, also named Santonia, was an ancient and grandiose town hall with skinny, tall windows and a coffered ceiling many stories above its occupants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Jared and Jensen entered, the hall was already bustling with life, most seats taken. The seats had been rearranged into a giant concentric circle formation. Speakers were chosen by the people and stood in the center, turning as they spoke to address everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared and Jensen found two seats near the Western part of the circle. They were recognized by a few people and said hello.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The town chancellor, Master Raymond, quietly walked into the center of the circle and the noise tapered off into a respectful silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raymond began with the usual updates and notices, including weddings, pregnancies, schoolings, and crimes, among other things. Some people murmured or laughed at certain events, but for the most part, people were waiting to have their say on what they considered to be the most critical of issues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s leg vibrated, his palms sweaty, and every time he thought about standing to ask to speak he felt a little lightheaded and nauseated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d avoided thinking about it all day, but today was perhaps one of the most important moments in recent Santonian history.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All across the country, in every town with a town hall, people were gathering just like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beyond the typical monthly meetings, today was an election day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was only one issue to vote on today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though it wasn’t enforced as strongly anymore, it was still legal in Santonia to jail and flog gay couples who displayed affection in public. This election was to decriminalize being gay in public. They were still a ways off from enforcing protections for gay people, or allowing sexual talk in books, schools, or media, but today was the first step toward all of those goals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s Austonian intervention, and the Austonian refugees that had followed him here, had done a lot to expose Santonians to sexuality. But many were still angered by it. In certain neighborhoods, tensions were high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the chancellor finished his updates, people could speak freely about anything. Raymond was a moderator, and could ask people to step out of the circle, and people could boo and cheer and clap at their whim, but things still got odd or offensive or frustrating at times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, more than one person argued for the election to be cancelled entirely: it was too shameful of a subject to vote on. Each time, they were met with a mixture of cheers and shouts. And each time, Jared’s heart climbed higher into his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raymond let everyone speak, even those who got more aggressive, but he didn’t entertain any of their requests. He went straight into giving directions for voting, and directing the crowd circle by circle down the hall and into the room where they could write out their ballots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was Jared’s turn, he stood on shaky legs. Even though he only had to check one box on one page, it still felt like it took forever. When he dropped it into the ballot box, he could’ve sworn the collection woman sneered at him. Would the votes get tampered with? Would they get destroyed? Was that beyond Jared and Jensen’s realm of influence? Who could they talk to about that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Jensen grabbed his arm. Jared was frozen in the hallway. “Let’s get some air.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded. He rolled his shoulders and accompanied Jensen back through the main room and onto the grandiose front steps. He took a deep breath and looked out over the city. He could see a lot from up here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gentle breeze nudged at his skirt. The weather was perfect today, cool and sunny, and as he stood there, he saw birds, bees, squirrels, and rabbits go about their business. Summer was coming, and she’d be here soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nudged him. “They’ll announce the results in the hall at sundown,” he said. “We’re free until dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded. His stomach rumbled. It was well past lunch and he hadn’t eaten all day. Time had passed both quicker than the blink of an eye and slower than a hair’s growth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner. Jared had forgotten about dinner. They were having dinner with his parents tonight. Jared just knew they’d have something to say about today’s election. He was not looking forward to hearing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared asked Jensen to distract him, and Jensen did. They walked around the town, weaving their way up hilly paths and into the wild natural areas that surrounded the buildings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was something Jared had missed dearly about Santonia during his absence. He’d felt confined to the castle, chained to its walls. Even Emera had been dense and urban, with a sooty feeling and only a few green spaces hugging the canals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that Auston didn’t have natural beauty. Some nights, Jared found himself missing the orchards and the forests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the meadows and valleys and savannahs of Santonia were home. They protected Jared. They were quiet and calm, absorbing the human chaos all around them with hardly a complaint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They found a shady spot under an Oak tree that spread its branches above the savannah. They sat in the cool grasses. An ocean-smelling breeze paid them a visit every once in a while. Jensen wrapped an arm around Jared, kissing him languidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were words in Jared’s throat, words about the election and the future and so many different people. But now wasn’t the right time to set them loose. Instead, he leaned against Jensen, closing his eyes and soaking in the rare moment of peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, the sun crawled across the sky, and it was time for Jared and Jensen to hike across town to Maria and Eustace’s farmhouse. One of Jared’s first orders of action had been to restore all the land to whom it belonged to, so the Padaleckis once again had a sprawling, coastal farm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was beautiful, too, in a more controlled way, but right now, Jared couldn’t appreciate it. Heading up the stone front walk, all Jared could think about was the way his mother’s lips pursed every time someone said something she didn’t agree with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen pat him on the back and gave him a nod. It was a silent question. Jared nodded back in silent answer. Jensen reached forward and knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maria pulled the door open. She smiled at both of them, nodding in greeting. She opened her mouth to speak when she glanced down at Jared’s attire. Her mouth closed and thinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that really what is popular these days?” she asked, her tone oozing with judgement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jared said quietly at the same time Jensen said, “he’s trying something new. I think he wears it well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maria said nothing to that, only held the door open wider so they could slip inside. The house was dark and cool with the windows thrown open. It was crowded and homey with handmade furniture and hand woven rugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maria led them through the cool hall and onto the back patio, which looked out over the vineyards and the ocean. Eustace was already sitting at the table. “You’re late,” he said by way of greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared wanted to say that they weren’t, they were early. Instead, he merely smiled and apologized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The food Maria served them was delicious, and the compliments Jensen and Jared lauded her with were completely genuine. She glowed under the praise, and for a brief moment, the knot between Jared’s shoulders loosened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Maria took a dainty sip of red wine and said, “I trust you didn’t vote in that dreadful election.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the table, Jensen put a hand on Jared’s thigh. “We did,” said Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maria’s lips smacked together. She looked to Eustace. “We didn’t want to participate in a system that didn’t listen to us at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it would listen,” Jared couldn’t help but say. “If you voted no, and most other people did, too, then it wouldn’t pass. You are heard by voting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most people never agree with us,” Eustace rumbled. “We could use your help on that, boys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared swallowed down anger. He and Jensen had done so much for his parents and their farm. Yet there was little gratitude. Now, instead, his parents wanted them to help disenfranchise themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People are changing, and learning, as you know very well,” Jared said, trying to keep a level head. “This vote is a step toward having people like me and Jensen not get attacked in the streets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honey, no one’s going to attack you in the streets.” Maria waved him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jensen said. “Then come to the town square with us tomorrow and stand beside us as we kiss in public.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An uncomfortable silence followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you were certain nothing would happen, you would readily agree,” Jensen continued. “Our safety is a real issue, Maria. We are just trying to get people to see us as neighbors, rather than enemies, as you have come to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still Maria and Eustace said nothing. Jared wanted to throw the food in their faces. He wanted to shout, “how can you see that this is not love? How can you not see what it does to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But instead, he contributed to the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ate that way until their plates were clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Eustace said, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin, “that was delicious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Maria said. She looked pointedly at Jared and Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jared said, trying not to sigh out his words. “It was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you still come to swim with us this weekend?” Jensen asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared had forgotten about that too. The rare times he’d felt comfortable with his parents was when they were all eating and swimming and admiring the coastline. Now, though, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go through with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Eustace said. “I don’t want to miss Jared’s beautiful dives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared couldn’t swallow the compliment, but he nodded, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long after that that he and Jensen did the dishes, said their farewells, and were off into the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Jensen asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared let out a shuddery breath. “Not really,” he said. “It’s just. A lot, right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Jay,” Jensen said. “You’re doing really well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t really want to hear that, either. He looked toward the dark sky. “Sundown,” he said. “Do you think the results are in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go find out,” Jensen said, taking Jared by the hand. They retraced their steps through town, making it to the town hall as the stars came out in full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The steps were crowded. People were talking loudly. Jared’s eyes flicked from one person to another, watching their faces, listening to their tones. Were they happy? Angry? Was anyone looking at him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed Jensen up the steps. A table had been set out with fliers to take. They were still warm from the printing press. Jared squinted at his flier under torchlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BALLOT RESULTS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YAY 49%</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NAY 51%</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t passed. Jensen processed it at the same moment Jared did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears came unbidden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jensen murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared glanced left and right, staring at people. Were they smug because of the voices they had silenced? Relieved to continue their condemnation of perfectly regular people?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never wanted so desperately to run back to Auston as he did right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to leave,” Jared managed, throat thick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jensen agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared didn’t breathe until they were back inside their apartment. And that first breath came out as more of a groan than anything. Jensen’s hands were on him immediately, drawing him into a hug, and Jared collapsed into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen led Jared over to the couch. He sat Jared there and brought him a glass of water. Jared drank it down. It cleared his head, but it didn’t nothing to sweep the grime off his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Jared said. He couldn’t help himself. “I don’t understand. Just why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shook his head. “It takes time,” he said. “You know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see Julia?” Jared asked. “Our downstairs neighbor? She’s always so kind to us. On the way home, I overheard her saying she was relieved it didn’t pass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do these people not know?” Jared shouted. “How can they not feel it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Hey. Shh.” Jensen ran a hand through Jared’s hair. “It only failed by a slim percentage, Jay. It almost passed. A year ago, we were laughed out of the town meeting for even bringing up the ballot suggestion. All that in just one year. And we’ll try again in another year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if it fails?” Jared croaked. “Can we go back to Auston?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s eyebrows shot up. He paused. “Is that something you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Jared stewed in that. “I don’t know. But there are things here I hate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And things you love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jared agreed. “And things I hate about Auston.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared turned to Jensen. “What about you? Would you want to return?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d had brief visits for political reasons, but the last one had been a year and a half ago now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Jensen eventually said. “Not to live, perhaps, but to stay for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded. He felt calmer, like he’d wrung some painful emotions out. He swallowed, feeling more in control of his words. “I just want to help people, and have a family,” he said. “However that happens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Jensen said. “And it will happen. It will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you be so certain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at all we’ve done already,” Jensen said, eyes glinting with that damn spark of his. Jensen smiled. “Look how far we’ve both come. There’s so much more ahead of us. We can’t waste that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared smiled back. “When did you get so wise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shrugged, feigning innocence. “I had good influences,” he said. “Oh. There’s something else. I’ve been thinking about it all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s heart fluttered. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jensen said. “Something long and pink, I just can’t get my mind off it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s heart picked up more speed, but for different reasons. “Oh?” he repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen smiled again, leaning forward to nose at Jared’s neck. A hand came up to press at Jared’s shoulder, forcing him to relax into the pillows. Jensen kissed at his jaw, hands wandering, teasing Jared for ages until their lips finally met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared sighed into Jensen’s mouth. It didn’t matter where their bodies slept; as long as Jared was with Jensen, he was home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed and undressed each other, a dance they were both old friends with by this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen stared down at Jared’s naked body, and Jared felt a blush creep onto his skin, but no shame. No fear. No panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked his fill at Jensen, too, and let himself experience the love, the lust, the desire. He admired Jensen’s scars and freckles, and where he’d gone softer over the years. He reached out to touch, brushing a hand over Jensen’s lower abdomen. Jensen shivered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s hands gripped Jared’s hips tight, nails digging into his skin, leaving little marks. Jared went loose like putty in Jensen’s hands, letting Jensen spin him around until he was on his knees on the couch, arms draped over the back of the couch, his ass out toward Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen made quick work of him, unraveling him like a sailor untwisting knots on a sail. Jensen used his fingers, spit, and mouth to get Jared’s cock hot and heavy, his balls tight, his hole clenching and unclenching, seeking that fullness, that friction and pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, Jared was begging, only half aware of the words that fell out of his mouth as he panted. Behind him, he heard Jensen swear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When their bodies came together, it was like animals. Jensen clambered on top of him and pushed inside, rutting into him and groaning with the release of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like all the events of today and the memories it brought had been building pressure in both of them. And now, instead of exploding, they were releasing all the pressure, going lightheaded with ecstasy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared dropped his chin onto the cushions of the couch as Jensen’s cock rubbed persistently at his prostate. Jensen was grunting, fucking into Jared from behind with abandon. Jared took it all, rocking back and forth, the fabric of the couch making his knees burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All that mattered right now was pleasure: giving it and seeking it, and sharing it with Jensen. Sometimes Jared’s want for Jensen caught him off guard, overwhelming him. It was as if his body needed Jensen in a way he couldn’t fully understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen came first, with a sob wrenched out of him. He fucked his come in and out of Jared’s loose hole, the noises filthy and sinful. He reached around to jerk Jared off with a come-soaked hand, touches fumbling and urgent, and Jared keened low in his throat as he came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen fucked him through it. They both didn’t want to separate, wanted to remain united, but it wasn’t long before their bodies became too sensitive. Jensen pulled out from Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared lurched onto his side, resting on the couch cushions. He heard Jensen fetch water. He forced himself to get up and join Jensen in the tub. They cleaned each other in intimate silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Jared felt like something like a human being again, it was dark and late, and he was bone tired. He and Jensen fell into bed together. Jensen curled up behind him and fell asleep almost immediately, lightly snoring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared, despite his exhaustion, couldn’t sleep. His eyes stared at the wall, unseeing in the darkness, his thoughts tumbling around his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It rattled him that he truly didn’t know if he wanted to go to Auston or stay in Santonia. They could move cities, too, leaving the capital city for Port Green or visiting Auston’s Welling now that it was in Elyse’s hands. Hell, they could even go to Houstellia, or one of the new countries that had formed in the wake of Auston’s empire. They could leave the continent. They could go North or South.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought was freeing, but not exactly comforting. Jared liked having a safety net of sorts, a plan, a goal to reach. And as they worked hard to better the realm, the more blurry and stressful those goals became. He just wanted a simple answer, a knight’s quest to embark on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that moment he could have filled an abyss with his gratitude for Jensen. Jared had his ups and downs, and Jensen was there throughout it all. Jensen would continue to be there. Jensen was his lighthouse in the stormy seas. And Jared thought that maybe he could face tomorrow as long as Jensen faced it with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought himself in circles like these every night, and the future never got any clearer, his convictions any firmer. All it did was give him a headache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was guilting himself for wanting a break, but maybe he did need a break. Maybe a change of sights or a welcome face would lighten the weight on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever it may be, he had to make a decision of some kind. All this uncertainty was drowning him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a plan he could make, a goal he could chase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A decision on where to go, made within the week. And whatever happened, he and Jensen would dive headfirst into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was still scary. It was still broken and imperfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was not dead, it was not lost. They had done something, and Jared could say without hesitating that they’d done something good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His love for Jensen was what pushed him to do better. And as long as he had that growing in his heart, he could wake up for another day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The End</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for staying along for the ride &lt;3</p><p>And thank you to Chris for being an incredible muse &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my significant other, Chris, for coming up with the idea and being an amazing cheerleader. Thank you to everyone on Tumblr who showered me with support when I vented my frustration with BigBang events and nepotism/scheming.</p><p>And, most importantly, thank you to everyone who reads this, and know that you inspire me. Please accept a billion virtual hugs.</p><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>